Junjou Pets
by Atalaya86
Summary: In this modern world people has found a new "breed" of pets, being half human, half animal they're humans new best friends. But not everyone is good to them, some just take them as toys and others as possible subjects for experiments. JR, JE & JT couples
1. The Laboratory

JUNJOU TERRORIST

I

THE LABORATORY

It was a dark starless night, the pale moon trapped under heavy clouds, the cold wind howling endlessly over the tall trees and against the old ruined walls of the laboratory, freezing everything and everyone, out and inside.

_"I should be use to this"_ thought Shinobu holding his legs closer to his chest, trying hard for his body not to tremble. The temperature was dropping, his cellar was small but with no walls, only iron bars down and above. His clothes were barely able to cover his fragile body, there was nothing to really protect him from the wind and yet, he didn't tremble out of cold, he trembled out of a freezing fear rooted deep down his soul and mind.

"_It's okay, it's okay, it will end quicker this time_" repeated Shinobu to himself, but his body wouldn't listen, this was the third time this week that he was brought outside of the "_chamber_", this couldn't be good. His furry rounded ears were almost numb so he tried to warm them up, stroking them softly, thought, he couldn't do it very well, because they were still hurting from the last "_treatment_" inside the operation rooms. His thin tail curled around his waist in a last attempt of warming up, at least a little.

In the Laboratory there were various rooms equipped with many kind of instruments and machines, the doctors slept nearer to the outside door, the experiment subjects slept underground in a small and humid basement they called "_The Chamber_". The 5 operation rooms and the 2 check up rooms were in between the doctor's rooms and the Chamber. Shinobu knew, every time they took someone out of the chamber, that someone was going to be used in experiments for almost all day long. It may not survive, and if it did, there was the possibility of it ending up insane or way too damage to even move or breath.

Now, like many of the subjects Shinobu had being kidnapped when he was just a kitty, the kidnappers sold them in groups to companies, black market stores, and other clinics and laboratories like this one, then the doctors separated them by types and breeds; cats, dogs, birds, ragamuffins, Angoras, Labrador, canaries, etc. The most expensive and rare ones were kept on the top of the row, kept for special or more important projects. No one lasted more than a year, still, Shinobu had being lucky, he had survived 10 out of his 16 years but now, he wished he had died the first week he came, that day he could have being rescued, he could have run away but he had being locked out near the doctor's room, there had being no escape.

"We must do it now!" was the first sound Shinobu heard; he recognized the voice, loud, excited and evil. It was his doctor's voice "Right now is the perfect moment! His ready! I have checked him 3 times, there's no mistake!" Shinobu could tell something huge was happening, his tail flipped anxiously.

"I don't know, there is the possibility for him to lose it and we would be losing 1 good subject" said a very low and calculating voice, Shinobu knew this was the administrator's voice, he was no doctor but he had the last word about the "subjects" inside the laboratory, because he was the one giving the money. The administrator had no heart for his creatures.

"Come on!, they are only a bunch of animals, we can get more if needed" continued on the doctor, they were walking towards Shinobu's waiting space. _"Please don't come, please don't come"_ prayed Shinobu closing his eyes. "Think about all the money you're going to gain! The other subjects were ready, if we can click them on you won't be losing 1 subject but recovering 3 and even more!" shouted the doctor, Shinobu could see their shadows behind the small, opaque glass window in the door. And then, a long pause that continued on for hours in the mind of little Shinobu, freaking out in his cage.

"_Please don't come in, please don't come in_!" and then, the door was open "Okay you win, you can start the project but you will only send IT" responded the administrator looking at the cage in the floor with Shinobu inside. Stormy-gray eyes looking back at them "If number 48263 it's not able to work in the time lap of 7 months then you'll put him down"

"Yes sir! You won't regret it!" said the doctor cheerfully taking the keys from his pocket, Shinobu wanted to scream, fight, but he knew there was no way out, he had tried so many times, and now, he was just too tired to even try. "Don't worry sweetie, this won't hurt a bit" said the Doctor clapping a leash to Shinobu's collar, the administrator was no longer looking, walking back to the dormitories, and out in to the freedom. Shinobu's body flinched, but nothing else followed, the doctor led him outside the cage and inside a white check up room. "Sweet dreams kitty" said the doctor while injecting something inside him, Shinobu didn't care, whatever it was, if he could sleep then nothing else mattered.

Author's note: Okay, so for those of you who read the first version I'm actually re-doing this fanfic, I'll try to do it as soon as possible but please excuse me if I don't make it. The changes are necessary for they're mostly upgrading, correcting grammar, adding information, creating real dialogue and a time line, which was non existent in the first trial. I'm sorry if it's different and confusing, I'll promise, again, to do my best. Hope you like this new version and continue on reading. Love you. Read and Review!


	2. The Alley

JUNJOU EGOIST

I

THE ALLEY

_"Ta... Takahiro..._" Usami's husky whisper resounded on Hiroki's head, like a wave against a rocky shore, "_Takahiro..._" the name ripped off the layers of Hiroki's protective shield, "_TAKAHIRO_" his voice hitting and cracking it until there was nothing but dust. Why had he done it? Why did he have that fuckingly great idea? How in hell did he thought, that maybe, just maybe, blindfolding him, playing to "be" his beloved, would make Usami look at him? why? WHY? Was Hiroki a masochist? An idiot?

"I brought this on myself! I should have known" sobbed Hiroki trying for the Nth time to clean his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Walking down the street his tears, big as new moons, clouded his vision. It was a dark and gloomy night, no stars, no light, nothing to smile for and for Hiroki it was even gloomier and darker, because now he knew that no matter how much he prayed, Usami Akihiko would never love him back. "_I should have known!"_ repeated Hiroki in his head turning in to an empty alley to shiver and cry even harder, holding against the brick wall. He did this to hide his pitiful self from any other people walking around, thought, there was no one in sight, it was either way too late or to early for any proper civilian.

And so sat Kamijou Hiroki in that alley, letting his tears fall, staining his coat and shirt with a life of pain and misery, not hearing, not thinking, of nothing else than his broken heart. So when he heard the laughing, so close to him he couldn't help, flinching, scared for a second, but just a second.

"Hey look at this cutie!" called an unknown voice from deep in the alley, Hiroki didn't move, not caring, if he was going to be robe then it couldn't be helped, he didn't mind that right now. He closed his eyes and waited for the pull and push that was bound to happen, but then, the unknown hands lifted him up instead, and before he could open his eyes a cold tight cord strangled his arms behind his back. His instincts flared, there was something wrong, "Hey you really don't look that bad" Hiroki strained his eyes, there was not enough light to make up the face of his aggressors, the guy in front was defiantly blond, his hair long and wavy, his voice was low and cold as iron, but he saw nothing else. Hiroki fought, he twisted his arms and moved away, the guy on his back was shorter than the blond but he was build, Hiroki tried to run and found a third guy blocking his way, he was taller than the two, all dressed in black, blending completely with the alley. "_Shit_" cursed Hiroki in his mind, this was no robbery and he couldn't have chosen better place to cry. "_think and stay alive! think and stay alive!_" he repeated to himself and turned around, but the guys were closing a circle around him, "_Shit, there's no way_" he thought, and eating his pried with a little spoon he breathed in deep, to scream as hard as he could, "H..." but the sound was muted before it reached his lips.

"Oh no sweetie, no crying aloud" The blond had realize at time Hiroki's plan, he jumped against him shoving fast a dusty piece of fabric in Hiroki's mouth, "_SHIT_" cursed Hiroki chocking at the dirt, feeling his arms constrained against the blonds grip. "GAaaa..." again he tried to fight his way out, struggling against his attackers. He head butted one out of breath and pushed another to the ground with his shoulder, but his arms were still strangled and the cord wouldn't yield, making him loose his balance and fall as well, "Mmmfff..." his shoulder crushed against the irregular floor.

"Fucking bastard" groaned the man closer to him rapidly standing from the ground, Hiroki tried to move away but he was instantly detained by one of the man behind him, he couldn't tell which, but he grabbed the cord and pulled his arms twisting them higher. The pain was like cold fire, would they brake his arm?, he tried to struggle once again but it only made his arm cramp like ripping. "Let's see how you like it" one said and before he could lift his eyes one knee was forced, hard against his stomach, the blow took his breath away and pulled even harder his arms, he felt his joints ablaze.

"Hahaha, it was about time for you to stop struggling" laughed the man holding his arms, "but I like the feisty one" Hiroki felt the voice at his ear, his breath touching his skin, his lips brushing the shell of his ear and biting it, it was nauseating. "If you keep behaving we'll make you feel really good" said one of the other two and grab hold of his hips. Hiroki tried to breath deep, his chest felt tight, he couldn't help gagging every time lips met against his skin. Then one of them ripped off his shirt, the other pulled his trouser, "Now don't move, this is the fun part" Hiroki felt the hard skin pushing, that was it, he decided he didn't care, neither to see their faces or if his arms broke.

"Mmmnn" Hiroki moaned in pain trying to free himself, he hit the floor with his feet pushing the man behind out of his balance, kicking the man in front of him, trashing against his attackers.

"Stop moving bitch!" screamed one of the attackers and his arm was pulled again, around and to the ground, making him fall, but before he could reach the floor another hand closed in to a fist met his chest, crashing against his ribs, causing Hiroki's mind to loose focus for a few seconds, he fell to the ground, his cheek rasping raw against the cement, and then, something hard and big was shoved against his ass making him cry mutely, quickly loosing consciousness.

When he came back the first thing he heard were screams of horror and moans of pain. Hiroki pressed his lips together and licked the inside of his cheek, a metallic flavor flooding his senses. It was not him screaming. So Hiroki opened his eyes, the alley was still dark but there was a dim flashlight light, he slightly closed his eyes focusing on the shadows, another scream was heard and finally he saw it. One of his attackers was running away, followed by another one limping behind, screaming for help, his hoarse voice flying like an eccho in the corridor. Hiroki looked around wearily, founding quickly the other crook, unconscious on the floor, lying in a pool of dark liquid. "_Blood_" he thought, feeling the metallic flavor in his mouth again.

What the hell had happened? His head was hurting, pulsing in pain while something liquid was running through his forehead and down to his neck, "blood" Hiroki mustered, feeling his jaw burning, he knew they had banged his head against the wall at some point. "_Who the hell happened?_" thought Hiroki looking directly at the end of the alley, but even when he tried hard to look, searching for his rescuer, if there was actually one and not just one attacker bigger than the others, he couldn't tell.

"Is there someone there?" called Hiroki, but he couldn't hear nothing beyond his rapid heartbeat and his shallow breathes. Could he be alone? "Is... someone?!" he tried again feeling his throat dry and raspy. But there was no sound, he was moving his mouth again when a small shadow appeared behind some trash cans. "Can you help me?" asked Hiroki trying to see him or her and failing "I can't... move... I can't move!..." speaking was becoming harder by the minute, his consciousness slipping away, but his rescuer had started moving, he NEEDED to be awake "I need... to get home... home" he tried, but even He couldn't tell if he had said that aloud, in a whisper, or in his head. Whatever the case he would find out later, his world was now peach black and senseless.

- o -

When Hiroki opened his eyes again he saw the light passing through the window of his bedroom, he blinked letting his iris adjust to the light, "_I left the curtains open_" he thought sighting, but the movement felt forced and painful, his chest was tight and sore. He tried to move his neck but the movement quick and hard cramped his muscle making him close his lips to stifle a moan. "_What_..." he thought and slowly his mind re-winded, working on the recent events one by one. Akihiko's memory, the alley... the pain, there were attackers, pain again and someone, his saviour. The pain was lesser now but it was there, proving everything had happened. It was then that he wondered...

"Where am I?" Hiroki asked aloud and winced, his voice was hoarse and it was painful to talk. Softly he turned his head to the left, quickly recognizing his apartment's walls, the piles of books around his bed. "_So he did hear me_" sighted Hiroki in relief, but then he realized one more thing...

"Shit!" screamed Hiroki as loud as he could, sitting quickly to look around, the pain in his head started again full force, like a drum throbbing with the power of hundred strikes "Holy shit!" mentally cursed the poor Hiroki closing his eyes and pressing his hand against his forehead. And it was not only his head but his back, his throat, his jaw and mouth, his chest and stomach, every muscle ached and burned like the colour red. Again he tried to move, this time slowly his legs to stand his body straight and search for the aids kit, when something, really heavy made him stop on his moving and cursing; a really warm and heavy something... Looking down and far to the edge of his bed he saw a young boy, sleeping soundly over his legs making it impossible for Hiroki to move. Shocked, Hiroki didn't scream, his eyes strained on the very good looking stranger, curled in a tight ball at his feet, thin lips smiling, long arms and legs, white skin and a long dark blue hair and fur that matched the colour of his fury long tail, and long pointy ears. He looked so cute Hiroki couldn't help blushing, his face between his big hands and arms, covered by his tail. "Ah..." he sighted moving slowly to caress the soft-looking tail, but then, coughing himself in that stupid pose and doing that stupid adoring face, he couldn't help but blush redder than reaping apples and kick his saviour awake and out of his bed.

"Ahh!" screamed the young pet falling down the bed, face first. "Why did you do that?" asked the youngster standing up straight, Hiroki gulped in remorse, noticing that he might not have done something wise, the youngster was too big for his liking, probably 1.80 mt or taller, and he could tell that he was far stronger than him, tight muscles and broad back, and there was of course, the tail, ears and now-really-obvious-fangs situation. Hiroki was afraid for sure, but still he scowled, he was so not going to show fear in front of someone younger than him (not that he could actually show fear to someone older). "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" roared Hiroki with all of his strength, it would have worked, thought Hiroki later, if it hadn't being for the coughing and moaning in agony that followed his spur of anger.

"Oh Hiro-san please don't force yourself, even thought I treated all your wounds it is going to take longer for them to heal completely" said the youngster forgetting his own neck pain and running to Hiroki's side to give him some water.

"Don't call me that! And you have not answer me!" growled Hiroki as louder as he could without coughing, trying to frighten up the youngster.

"Oh please calm down Hiro-san" repeated the youngster, not taken aback by Hiroki's anger, offering the glass of water with a smile. Hiroki not letting go his scowl accepted the glass and drank slowly it's content. "What are you doing in my house?" asked Hiroki again, loud enough to be heard.

"Don't you remember Hiro-san? You asked me to bring you to your home, I didn't knew where it was, so I took the liberty to check your wallet and use your spare key." the young man explained taking his tail and caressing it, "because you were unconscious I decided not to bath you, but washed your body with a wet towel and then treated all your wounds with your first-aid kit" again the youngster was smiling, his furry tail wagging happily, his ears perked up straight in attention.

Hiroki eyed him suspiciously but said nothing, using the time to finish the water to examine the handsome stranger in front of him. The youngster's smile was so dazzling, his eyes sparkling like blue stones, "What's your name?" Hiroki asked turning his glare at the empty glass.

"Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki" responded the youngster, his smile never faltering

"Are you hurt?"

"Eh?"

"Because of the fight! ...are you hurt?" asked Hiroki looking angrily for moment at him, but then shifting his focus on the empty glass again he felt his cheeks warming, at the corner of his eyes he saw a bushy tail wagging happily. "Oh no!, they did had a gun but the bullets didn't touch me" his voice was proud. Shocked, Hiroki forgot again about his wounds "WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD HAVE BEING KILLED... mmnnnnn"

"Hiro-san!" the youngster tried to aid him but Hiroki didn't let him, "how could you be so stupid...!" he growled instead, but the youngster cut him. "But Hiro-san, I couldn't let them hurt you!"

"Of course you could, you know nothing..."

"But I love you!" said Nowaki cutting him again, taking Hiroki's hand in his.

"What?" asked Hiroki dumbfounded "come again?"

"I saw you crying,... before, and when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful creature in the world, but when I noticed you were crying I couldn't help thinking, wishing to be able to stop your tears and make you smile." Nowaki pressed his hands around Hiroki's, warmth sipping to the men cold hands, "I was about to call on you when those guys started attacking, I didn't want to hurt you but I doubted, I was... I wanted to wait... for the perfect opportunity, I'm sorry I didn't act quicker..."

"what are you talking about? You're insane!" said Hiroki gritting his teeth to calm the pain in his throat, restrain his gesticulation when talking "I'm a man! You can't love me!"

"Of course I can Hiro-san, and I do!" tried to respond Nowaki but Hiroki was not listening

"Out! You pervert freak! Out of my house!"

"Hiro-san!" tried Nowaki calling but it was in vane, Hiroki's body trembled, his eyes wide and scared. Walking towards the door Nowaki turned just one more time to look at his beloved "I'll be back to clean and dress your wounds again tomorrow... bye" Hiroki waited, his shoulders rigid, his hands bawled in fist groping the sheets tightly, until he heard the door click close, the lock turning on behind the tall pet, faint foot steps walking away, and only then he started to calm down.

"_What the hell was that? What's wrong with him? Saying he loves me? He doesn't even know me! And I'm a man! ...true I'm the one in love with a man, but that's different! I at least know Akihiko! …still... he did save my life... maybe I shouldn't have being so hard on him... he did save me, and he was good to me... brought me home, cleaned me, treated my wounds, being so... what? No! I don't care! Better if he doesn't ever come back! That freakinly-gay-stupid-bastard guy!"_

Author's note: Okay so this chapter didn't have much of a change, it was really well done I think. Well, either way, hope you like this new version, and hope you keep on reading. And don't forget to review! I really love when you do it TvT makes my heart swell with joy, I feel so blessed as a writer.


	3. Lost

JUNJOU TERRORIST

II

LOST

_"Run, they're escaping! Close the gates!" roared a voice throughout the building, Shinobu trembled in his cage scared "34558! is 34558!" a voice called closer to Shinobu's cage and left towards the exit doors. Shinobu panicked watching the shadows running back and forward, the wrecked panels and tiles crumbling with a stampede "They're escaping, they are leaving!" the ruckus was becoming greater by the minute, many species were escaping, there was a chance, a CHANCE!._

_Shinobu tried to fight against the lock on his cage but it was an iron bounded in a doubled lock, turning his ears to the corridor he cried and called as hard as his kitten's mews would allowed him. "Please, don't leave, please don't go! ...don't leave me... I'm here! …I'm…" but the sounds were getting farther and farther away. His chance, his only chance was gone as quickly as it had come. Shinobu cried hard, curling at one corner of his cage. "Mama… Papa…" mumbled between sobs, the voices and noise gone in to the outside world and the freedom he craved._

In the cold dark night between dreams and nightmares a poor soul fought to wake up.

_"You're worth nothing, look at you!" a voice laughed darkly, he had tried to escape again. "Thank goodness you're all around the world, if we used the Angora specie they would have being extinct already" there were more laughs, it grew strong around his ears._

-0-

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, noticing the empty street. _What had happen? Why was he there?_ He tried to move his arms but his shoulder was bruised and cramped from the cold, making it hard and painful to move it, his whole body felt numb and the taste of blood in his mouth was of no help with the nausea. Forcing himself to move his arms, legs and tail he check himself up for any broken bones, sighting in relief when he found none, sore limbs are far better than a broken leg or tail, even twisted is better than broken.

"_Where am I? How did I got here? ...__Who am I?"_ wondered the young kitten, resting his back against the hard stone of the wall, his head throbbed and his ears pained with every sound they caught, howls and cries, like demonic beats stumping through the earth, loud, shrill, long noises he had never heard before. The more he tried to understand what was happening the more his head throbbed. Looking at himself he noticed a small plate pending from a black collar around his bruised neck, "_Shinobu_" he read in it, the name did not mean anything to him so he let the plate fall and continue to look the floor around him. Noticing a rucksack by his side he touched it, it was his he knew, but what was inside he didn't, he moved his paws to open the sack but thought better of it at the end, deep down in his mind he was afraid, he knew it was forbidden to open it. "_Not now, not now"_ said a voice inside his mind. Feeling a wave of new pain and nausea coming he let his head fall against the wall and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep.

"_Oh, you're so sweet." cheered another voice, an excruciating pain growing inside of him. "No, don't you dare, don't!" his mind screamed, trying for his body to resist, but his body was numb and would not move "Oh come on don't cry, you already know that doesn't work" responded another voice, they were so many._

Noises, breaking and growing like the ocean, woke him up from his dreadful nightmares, the nausea and his headache were gone, but the pain had stayed in his snow-covered limbs. Licking his chapped lips he opened his eyes and looked up and around, watching the stranger faces looking down at him, they all talked in quite yet excited voices, "_It's about me?"_ wondered the young kitten trying to perk his ears and listen, when a sudden movement among the people startled him, gentleman in dark blue clothes came running towards him, followed by a men in a white coat.

"We must sedate him!" said another man in white, from a truck, to the other in-front of him and the police man came forward. The poor kitten felt his heart beat faster than never, frightened he tried to run away but his legs were not able to stand his weight yet, the people around gasped and cried seeing the kitten stand and fall over and over again, sending awful growls and yowls of pain, yet hissing with fright, lashing against anyone that tried to touch him. But then, he felt a sharp pain, looking down he saw the needle in his hand, he had pulled it from his neck. Feeling his senses blurring almost instantly, his body became heavy and his mind blanked out, the kitten fall in to the ground.

When he opened his eyes again he was in a very big cage, feeling scared he tried kicking at the bars and break free, but it was impossible, sad and tired he curled in a ball to cry when a woman's voice, sweet and soft called for him. "Hello kitty-chan!" called the girl smiling, she was using a white coat but her smile was tender and her words did not give him the chills, "How are we doing today?" she asked and he perked his ears a little, looking at her curiously. At this she smiled even broadly and placed a small bottle with water and a plate with food. "Eat, it'll make you feel better" she said and took a chart from above the cage to start on writing something, he waited until the woman was far enough and focused on the chart to retrieve the bottle and plate, and start eating. The food was miraculously delicious, but soon he realized it was water what he needed/wanted the most, drinking all the bottle and hoping she would be kind enough to give him another one.

"Oh kitty-chan you drank it all! You must be so thirsty after the anaesthesia, I'll give you some more" said the doctor and smiled again her sweet smile, bringing another bottle of water for the young kitten, he took it between his small paws and drank slowly, savouring the refreshing liquid. Then the door opened and 2 people came in, a woman taller than the doctor, beautiful with long brown hair, soft curves and long legs, and with a very serious expression, the kitten did not like that woman, he preferred the doctor. "Good day doctor, " said the next person coming in, he was a very short old guy, he had a small moustache and very nice suit, he had a soft easy smile and when he turned to see the kitten he smiled tenderly, he didn't hate the guy, but still preferred the young doctor.

"So how is the little one doing?" asked the mister looking at the doctor

"He's recovering now, but I must say it's a miracle he survived, malnutrition, infected wounds, teared muscles... " said the doctor looking at the kitten. The other woman followed the doctor's stare, her eyes softening "then, it was good you found him, Father" she said and the father smiled sadly

"I wish I had found him sooner" he said to his daughter and turned again to the doctor "is there anything else I can do for him?"

"I'm glad you ask," the doctor responded, pressing the medical chart against her chest, "there are not many willing to help and my shelter it's already full" explained the doctor, "If you could adopt him and take care of him for the next 2 years, until he turns legal… maybe not adoption but, foster parent?, just until I could get him a new home... just"

"Of course I can!" cheered the man smiling, cutting off the doctor "My wife and I have always wanted a cute kitten to take care of" said the father, but his words made his daughter smile in a funny way and the doctor felt even more worried. "That's so nice Sir but, you must understand that this kitten has suffered a very traumatic experience, if not many more, post-traumatic stress, injuries and malnutrition, he needs treatment. It would end up being more difficult to take care of than any other "_cute kitten_" like you said, it might be like taking care of a son with serious issues" said the doctor. She didn't want to discourage the man's generosity but she had to say that, for the kitten's sake.

"..." The father looked sadly in to the cage and at her daughter and she sighed and smiled back, "don't look at me, I won't help you clean him but I'll talk to Mom if she says something about it" responded the daughter to her father, making her father smile, "we'll take the kitty with us, the moment we get him we'll have him with the best pet-psychologist and trainer and we'll follow their advises to heart"

"_Take, take…"_ the words resounded in the young kittens mind, their meaning waking something inside him, it was no good, no good at all. He kept on looking at the people around him, Father and daughter spoke just a couple more minutes and soon they were gone, the doctor's expression changing between anxious and happy. Then there were men coming, they talked with the doctor in hushed tones, papers were exchanged, another man with a white coat came as well with the Father and they spoke long inside the doctor's office, the kitten's small ears were not able to catch their words but the emotionless face of the man frightened his kitten heart. After that, more men arrived in gray and blue overalls, they were preparing a big cage, the father kept on ordering things, kittens menu, clothes, medicines, when they had finished preparing everything they went away, waving happily to the doctor who waved them goodbye, smiling brightly. The kitten felt no happiness, he could feel in the air that something had change, "_no good no good"_ repeated the kitten and fidgeted and purred turning around in his cage stressed, he needed to do something. But then the doctor came and gave him some milk, he drank it gratefully and then rested in the floor of the cage feeling his tummy full and his mind floating.

"This is a very mild tranquilizer so it should not do more than make you drowsy" said the girl smiling and petted him on his head; the feeling was so wonderful he started purring contentedly letting himself fall asleep. "_Tomorrow I'll do it… tomorrow" _he thought

But when he woke up again the next day he was no longer with the doctor, but inside a different cage with wheels, the room was narrow but tall, it was dark and it vibrated constantly, piled up cabinets, clothes and staff moved with it. The room was also empty of humans, horrifying sounds were heard from everywhere, horns and screams voicing things he didn't understand. After what felt like hours he arrived to some place he didn't know, the doors where open and the father and daughter appeared, followed by an old woman as tall as the Father, with a very serious face just like her daughter's, yet gentle eyes, she looked at the kitten and sighed deeply "I'll prepare some warm milk" she said wiping and entered the house, leaving the door open so the moving staff members could enter the house. He remained still, trying not to freak out, the daughter saw him "Father, I think he is way too nervous, it might be better to let him rest inside the cage for a few days, while he gets used to this place"

"That might be true" responded the father and followed the group inside the house, but stopped with her daughter to help prepare the kittens meal. The staff members continued on in to a spacious room at the third floor, it had many toys and plushies, it had pink and blue painted walls, a rocking chair, a cradle, a closet and a television set. The kitten withdrew to the very back of the cage trying hard not to panic, the place was filled up with things, strange things to him, and the sounds; the noise was growing by the minute, there were people laughing, wheels creaking, furniture screeching, one of the staff member looked at him and laughed, the voice so dark it hurt the kittens ears and soul.

"Look he's so cute, let me open the cage" said the man bending to open it.

"Don't do that, the boss won't like it" said his partner turning around to leave.

"It's okay they're going to do it anyway right? I just want to pet him a little" said the man and opened the lock in the cage, his partner turned around and was about to speak when he saw the kitten's face, "DON'T!" he screamed but it was far too late; freaking out, his space reduced, the kitten lashed and bite the mover's hand, in reaction the man held and threw him out of the cage and against the wall in rage.

"He bite me! the son of a bitch bite me!" Hitting his head the kitten lost focus for a few seconds, but at hearing the voices, adding the daughter's and father's voice he regained his stand, his legs now worked perfectly, he had being resting enough. his eyes searched and landed on the window high above, a tree on sight.

The father entered the room and was only able to see the young kitten with blood in his mouth, jumping to the television set and then in to the window to jump out in to the tree and disappear down, in seconds the pet was gone. The daughter run as fast as she could but by the time she opened the door the kitten was no were in sight, his father arrived a few seconds later with a cellphone on his hand "yes, animal control?, we have a sick runaway kitten, his not feral but he suffers from post-traumatic stress" turning to her daughter he ordered "Call the doctor, inform her" she didn't respond just took her cellphone out and dialled the vet's number.

The kitten run as fast as he could until his legs could not move any longer, when he felt about to stumble and fall he stopped, and looked around, there were no more noises and the air was fresh, he decided to rest inside an abandoned house, there were no blankets or soft surfaces to rest on but the walls were thick and protected him from the wind. He searched his pockets, blessing in his mind the double layer of clothes the doctor had given him as well as the snacks. He quickly ate and after he drank, from a puddle of water he found in the abandoned garden, behind the house, he tried to sleep but infested of nightmares he woke up early the next day restless and depressed, he tried hard not to cry, he had being so scared. He ate the last pieces of his snack and drank mouths full of water, and then continued on running, trying to find his way back to the doctor and her sweet voice.

He was about to turn in to a corner when he bumped in to someone, he was instantly knocked in to the ground crashing in to his damaged tail, "Mooowwrrll" he yowled in pain feeling small tears prickling his eyes. "Ohh look at that!" he heard someone saying and he shook his head lifting it to face 3 youngsters, not very well dressed and with very dark smirks.

"Ohhh we found a kitty!" cheered the one in front of him, his hair was kept in untidy dreads, his arms marked with tattoos in red and black. The kitten felt his whole body tense up.

"What do we do Charlie?" asked another one, blond and beefy, turning to the third youngster he called Charlie, he was slim and not as tall as the other two, but his eyes were cold dark rims, his lips curled in a crooked smile, there was aura of death around him. The kitten moved backwards and hissed as loud as his sore ribcage allowed him, his ears pinned, claws showing.

"Whatever you want" he said and in a matter of seconds the group was on top of him, immobilizing his arms and legs. He scratched one, bite another but soon he was tied up and with his mouth covered with a piece of his own shirt, "Sweet dreams" he heard and then something hard hit him on the back of his head.


	4. Memories

JUNJOU EGOIST

II

MEMORIES

But Nowaki did come again the next day, and the next, AND the next day. Using Hiroki's spare key he entered the house at odd hours, to treat and bandage his wounds, clean up the house, cook him meals and even do his laundry. Hiroki didn't thank him for that, but didn't turn him away either. The tall pet was always smiling, always trying to help him, was it because he was injured? Hiroki's wound healed dreadfully slowly, he couldn't take his own shirt off without wincing, his shoulder's black and purple marks lasted two whole weeks to disappear, and the back of his head ended up needing stitches, "_FIVE stitches!"_ would remember Hiroki from time to time, gingerly touching his nape. "_So he felt sorry for me..." _Hiroki felt his brows twitching at the thought, would he leave the moment his injuries were cured? The moment his free of the responsibility? Does he really...? Did he meant...? Hiroki didn't ponder at the thought, he left it drift away, unconsciously allowing Nowaki's presence to permeate in his life, becoming accustomed to even Nowaki's bad habit of calling him cute, petting him like a child. Of course Hiroki would always growl in answer, smacking the hand away, shouting and pointing angrily at the pet's height, or scolding Nowaki whenever his bushy long tail brushed a pile of books down.

"Nowaki your tail!" growled Hiroki for the 3rd time that morning at Nowaki, looking at the books spilled on the floor

"I'm sorry Hiro-san I couldn't help it!" cried Nowaki moving quickly to help pile the books again, his ears down, troubled "I was so happy! I couldn't..."

"I just told you to eat with me! That's nothing!" growled Hiroki, his throat good enough to growl much loader than before.

"Can't be nothing to me" responded Nowaki looking at Hiroki with deep serious eyes

"Ah… Anyway, why the hell is it so long?" asked Hiroki looking at the bushy tail, (obviously trying to change the topic), he thought about asking to cut it but it was so beautiful, long and soft, with that rich dark blue colour... "Now that I think about it... what are you anyway?"

"Eh?" responded Nowaki a bit shocked, letting the books in his hands fall again in to the floor

"I know you're a Pet, but I can't really put my finger on your type..." continued on Hiroki not noticing the uncomfortable pale look on Nowaki's face "I don't think you're a cat but then again, I have never had a Pet before, so I don't know much about your species and all that stuff..." said Hiroki placing the last book on his pile and turning his eyes to see Nowaki's face.

"I'm not a cat..." said Nowaki staring at the floor, his ears laid down, his tail moving in small nervous swifts, his shoulders tensing "I'm kind of like a dog..." tried to say Nowaki but Hiroki knew better

"kind of?..."

"Please Hiro-san just don't get scared… I won't do anything bad" pleaded Nowaki worriedly, his ears flat and pinned back, his tail standing on end.

"Don't be stupid, you have proved yourself useful and not dangerous" responded Hiroki but Nowaki still looked worriedly at Hiroki's eyes, the man crossed his arms at his chest, Nowaki's eyes glanced down, staring at the wooden floor "please, just, don't get scared... I'm just... I'm a wolf"

"... wo… wolf?" for a second Hiroki was speechless, of course he was! Now he could see it, the almond-shaped, dark blue eyes with their yellow core , the uncommonly thick coat of fur, oily and wooly looking, the long pointy-wolf-like ears. Physical build, his muscles were compact and solid, with substance, a large, deeply descending ribcage, his abdomen was pulled in, and his neck heavily muscled... "But, wolves are not Pets..."

"We are a rare species for Pets" said Nowaki, eyes glued to the floor "It's commonly taken as an exotic pet, and my specie it's probably almost extinct..."

"Do you have an owner?" asked Hiroki suddenly noticing he hadn't thought about that

"No, I did live at a Pet orphanage but a few years ago I got too old and started living at the streets..."

"Ah, yeah... you did say you lived at the alley..." responded Hiroki feeling guilty "Do you still live there?"

"No, some cops were searching the zone for feral; I didn't want to be put down. I don't want to die... so I changed locations to one nearer to my day jobs..."

"Jobs...?" Hiroki remembered Nowaki's variant schedule.

"Yeah, it took me a while and a fake collar, but I found a few places where they were okay with hiring me..." said Nowaki smiling his soft smile, Hiroki couldn't feel worst; Nowaki had saved him, risking his own life, that morning had probably being the first in a long time for Nowaki to sleep on a bed and he had kicked him out of his dreams, and later on, Nowaki had stayed with him all the time being nothing but kind and caring and he had only treated him coldly, losing his temper on him at every little thing.

"I'm sorry..." said Hiroki looking down "I didn't know..."

"Oh no Hiro-san, don't worry about it" said Nowaki smiling "it's okay, my new home is even nearer to Hiro-san's, so I can get here quicker to help you" but that only made Hiroki felt worst, "Why?… Why are you so good to me? I have done nothing but treat you badly" asked Hiroki feeling tears at the corner of his eyes.

"But I have already told you Hiro-san, I love you" responded Nowaki taking Hiroki's shoulder with his hands

"No, you don't love me, you can't..." responded Hiroki trying to control his nervousness and fear, he had only to remember Akihiko to feel insecure, "no one loves me...", "you're just confuse..."

"I'm not, I love you! Hiro-san..." Nowaki called walking the short distance between them, "I love you" he repeated and embraced him softly, his arms surrounding him protectively. Hiroki felt weak, his heart beating fast, tears started falling through his rosy cheeks, his ears becoming hot, "_God, why am I blushing?_" thought Hiroki confused, but before he could try something about it Nowaki moved closer to his face. "Hiro-san" Nowaki's voice called, a hand caressing his cheek, drying away the tears, Hiroki couldn't do anything but close his eyes, preparing for the upcoming kiss... and then, the doorbell rang

"Diiiing Donnnnng" The sound like a jet of icy cold water. Hiroki pushed Nowaki quickly away from him, blushing redder than ever and without a word run to attend the calling "Coming!" he called trying to breathe normally, but his breath was not meant to calm down, being taken away again, when he opened the door and muttered in shock "Akihiko?..."

"Oh! So you're alive" responded Usami Akihiko looking at his friend's eyes, the man stood tall and pried as he vividly remembered, his expression set in a worried glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hiroki scowling, behind him Nowaki heard Usami's cool and deep voice, followed by Hiroki's angry spat, and felt he's whole body trembled in anger and fear. Hiroki might be scowling furiously, his words colouring with indignation, but he could tell he was trembling inside, sadness, fear and painful memories creeping inside his beloved.

"Not answering my calls, I can't even reach you at the university!" exclaimed Usami moving closer to his friend "I thought you were dead" Usami's eyes widened at the thought, Hiroki felt his heart hammering against his ribcage. "Well sorry to disappoint you, I have being busy preparing for two thesis, I don't have time to be playing around with a great overvalued writer" growled Hiroki stepping back, a tear fighting to pour down. _"How could I see you if I haven't figure out my feelings for you?"_

"Don't joke about it! Are you taking good care of yourself?" asked Usami stepping even closer, caressing Hiroki's head with the palm of his hand, making him tremble at the cold touch. "_No, don't move closer_" cried Hiroki inside his mind. "Hiroki?" called Usami his brows furrowing with concern, Hiroki closed his eyes, feeling his heart crumble in despair "_Please just don't call my name, don't treat me with so much care if you don't feel anything for me!_" Hiroki was about to fall when someone embraced him from behind and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Excuse me, but I'll be taking care of Hiro-san from now on" Hiroki heard Nowaki's voice saying and then heard the door close loudly. It took him a few moments to process and realize what had happened, Nowaki stepped away from him breaking the embrace. "I'm sorry I stepped out of my line but I…" he tried to explain but Hiroki turning over his heels threw at him the first book he had at hand, followed by another and another.

"How could you do that?!" screamed Hiroki not looking at Nowaki, his anger reaching a limit "He could have misunderstood! Why did you say that?!"

"I already told you, I love you, there's no one I could love more than Hiro-san!" responded Nowaki trying to reach for his hand but Hiroki pushed Nowaki away. "What the fuck are you saying?!" shouted back Hiroki keeping his distance from Nowaki.

"I just want to be with you, I fell for you when I saw you crying but I want to make you smile… I would never ever hurt you like that!"

"You…" Hiroki felt his heart pounding, for a moment a trail of hope tried to open its way up to Hiroki's heart, but he couldn't let this happen, not again, he didn't want to be hurt again, to love someone so much and then to be tossed away, he was not going let that happen "No! Leave immediately! Go! Leave and never return!" screamed Hiroki pushing Nowaki out of his house.

And he didn't.

- 0 -

"Five days" mumbled Hiroki marking another day on his calendar, looking at the date he couldn't help sighing; turning away from his wall calendar he noticed the mess that kept expanding in his apartment, take out dinner left overs and bags over the kitchen counter, his table and some on the floor, clean clothes mixed with dirty ones over his unused bed. The piles of books growing, not being spilled on the floor by a large tail anymore, nor being arranged on the shelf by tender hands. "Nowaki…" called Hiroki feeling down, he was not like this, he was used to living alone, why was so difficult to work himself out?

At first he had kept his anger. "_I was right on saying that! He's insane being in love with a guy… yeah it's true that I love a guy too, but that doesn't mean anything, he shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have done that!"_ thought Hiroki walking around and around his room, but at the next day when his stomach grumbled he wondered what would Nowaki be cooking, making him regret his words, his actions, "It's okay, it was about time. It's better this way" he scorned himself, but two days after, reading was no longer the relaxing time, cause no matter what novel he pulled in front of his face the letters would not make any sense, he felt no desire, no interest to read, his eyes lifting every minute to the spot in front of him, close to the window, where Nowaki used to sit, perfectly still waiting for him to finish his work. "He'll be back… he came back last time… he'll be back" repeated Hiroki endlessly, trying to believe it, but he kept avoiding his bed, the place in his apartment that remind him of Nowaki the most, how innocent and cute had he being, curled at the feet of his bed.

"_Love... love... love. Why does it have to be like this?!" _Hiroki gnawed at the thought, marking the 15th day of absence he had to accept that Nowaki was never going to come back. "I hurted him, I shouldn't have said that… I was hurt but he never did anything… I shouldn't…" His thoughts darker than normal lead him in to the biggest depression ever. Was he ever going to see the stupid dog again? Enjoy his meals? His warmth caresses? The sweet words he couldn't stop saying for the love of God.

"Nowaki..." called Hiroki again and sat down, but when a tear fall down wetting his hand Hiroki stood up in one second "WHAT THE HECK I'M DOING I'M A MAN FOR CHRIST SAKE! …I don't care about him, he can go and fucking die! I don't care and I don't need him; he was the one forcing himself on me! I…" but the fire, turning down as fast as it had being lighted made him stop freaking out and stare at Nowaki's hair-brush, Nowaki had brought it one day saying that he couldn't do it well, it was an obvious excuse, and at that moment Hiroki thought Nowaki was stupid but now, he wondered whether the lie was for Nowaki to get closer to him or for Hiroki not to feel embarrassed for wanting to brush Nowaki's fur. He had mentioned it so many times, the desire of brushing a pet's, never saying Nowaki's name of course, but still.

Looking at the window he saw the clear skies turning orange, outside everything was frozen and magical, again, what had he marked today? "_25th of December" _he read again at the calendar in his wall, "_Hiro-san what do you do on Christmas?" _had asked Nowaki one day dusting of the shelf, "_I use the holiday to sleep and read" _had being Hiroki's response without a second thought, Nowaki just smiled, "_If I come, can I make something for you? I never had someone to be with on Christmas" _Hiroki never saw the pet's expression, occupied with his thesis review, never lifted his eyes to see the raw, desperate hope in those dark blue gems. Now replaying the scene in his mind he could easily recognize the tinge of hope in Nowaki's voice, he had tried to denied, what had being his answer?

"Damn it!" growled Hiroki turning to run towards the door, in one movement took his keys and coat, opened and closed the door and ran towards the stairs going down 2 or 3 at a time "Stupid, stupid you're so stupid" murmured Hiroki continuing on running down the streets, searching in every alley for any sign of Nowaki "He should have come back, I would have forgiven him, I would have... I would have... just" He searched methodically in circles, moving through the markets and parks. "_Is he working right now?_" Hiroki wondered but easily discarded the idea, he barely knew he had a job in a flower shop and in a construction company, but what was the company's name? What was his schedule? What was the address? Nowaki knew every detail of Hiroki's long and cracked daily schedule, he remembered every event he had mark on the calendar, even some he hadn't, "I don't know nothing about him... now I don't even know where he is" Hiroki felt a spring of new tears burning his eyes, he blinked them away and continued on searching. "I was so stupid"

But hours passed by, the night came, every couple left to celebrate the holiday, in warmth and love for each other, and there were no signs of Nowaki. He had said his new house was close but, how close? Had he moved away after their fight?, Hiroki felt like crying again, his pride had messed things up and now he was paying for his mistake. "_Nowaki, where are you?"_ his brows knitted together, there was no stopping the tears, Hiroki turned right to another alley, nothing was there, empty, Hiroki closed his eyes, his body trembling with waves of guilt and sorrow. But then, flashlights, creating lined patterns at the sky. Hiroki turned around, there was a sound, low... wolf growls, Hiroki heard Nowaki's deep yet scared voice "don't… let me go, let me go!" without thinking Hiroki sped up, blindly turning at the next corner to the right, recognizing an animal control patrol, two officers were trying to hold Nowaki, one of them had a syringe in his hand, probably a tranquilizer. "_Oh no..." _Nowaki fought, but there was no way the kind giant of a wolf would try to harm anyone, Hiroki knew better. Not knowing what to do Hiroki panicked "Nowaki!" he called, the only thing in his mind to do.

"Nowaki!" called Hiroki again moving closer to the officers and the wolf, Nowaki froze at hearing his beloveds voice, turning he saw Hiroki out of breath in-front of them. "Hiro-san…" Hiroki didn't answer but moved closer to Nowaki, Nowaki stepped back and stayed still, his ears flat again his head, tensed, his tail prickling, Hiroki checked first his neck and then scowled angrily.

"Nowaki what have you done with your collar?!" Nowaki shocked didn't know what to say "It's the third one this month!" continued Hiroki giving Nowaki a knowing look, Nowaki blinked and then his eyes were cast down, his tail listless and his ears flat "I'm sorry?"

The officers turned to look at Hiroki too "Is this pet yours, Sir?" asked one of them shaking Nowaki to point what they were talking about, Hiroki didn't like the way he had said it, and did that, but he remained calm "yes he is, I sent him to do some errands for me but he tends to become disoriented easily. When he didn't return by the hour I decided to went out and search for him" responded Hiroki taking Nowaki's hand and pulling him to make the officers stop holding him. When the officers let him go Nowaki obediently walked towards Hiroki, and without looking at him positioned himself behind. "He's also very forgetful and dumb so he tends to lose his collar, I'm thinking of buying him those electronic collars with chips, a GPS inside" commented Hiroki merrily, making the officers laugh, Nowaki stood still not letting go of Hiroki's hand.

"I don't think that would work for it, but you can still try" laughed the officers

"Be more careful of it next time, we could have took it with us and put down for being a feral" commented the other officer already moving inside their patrol unit

"Thank you, I'll do that" responded Hiroki bowing softly. Nowaki waited until the officers were far away to speak "Hiro-san" but Hiroki interrupted him "Is all your things in the bag?"

"Eh?"

"It's all your stuff inside this bag?" asked Hiroki again showing a bag the officers had given Hiroki before leaving.

"Ah! ...yes… everything else I have always kept it inside my jobs lockers"

"It's okay then" responded Hiroki and started walking towards his house, Nowaki felt the tug but tried to let go of Hiroki's hand, Hiroki didn't let him holding even tighter his hand. "I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for everything, all this time… you can stay with me, I think... maybe… I could adopt you…?" mumbled Hiroki not turning to see Nowaki.

"Hiro-san" gasped Nowaki feeling happy for a second, but then, a sad smile adorned his face. "Hiro-san, you don't have to force yourself…" said Nowaki trying to free himself again, but Hiroki only tightened his hold and gave him a hard tug for Nowaki to walk closer to him "I'm not forcing anything! I want to adopt you!" Hiroki's voice, full with emotions made Nowaki lift his eyes and see him, in front of him Hiroki's shoulders trembled lightly, his ears turning redder by the minute, was that a tear falling down Hiroki's cheek? "Hiro-san?" called Nowaki worriedly, Hiroki in answer stopped walking, turned around and embraced Nowaki hiding his face in Nowaki's torso "I thought… I thought I was gonna lose you!" he cried letting his tears fall freely "I couldn't find you anywhere, almost all day I searched for you and when I found you, you were with those officers, what could have happened if they didn't believe me?" Hiroki cried harder, his whole body wrecking with the strength of his cries. The fear, the terror that had clawed to his heart till the officers left exploded again at the memory "I didn't want to lose you, I was so scared" continued on Hiroki while Nowaki embraced him back petting his head "Hiro-san" called Nowaki tenderly embracing his beloved, not being able to avoid feeling happier than ever, the person he loved cared so much for him, and cried so hard at the very thought of losing him. "Hiro-san I love you so much"

Author's note: Second chapter of the Egoist couple finally edited, you MIGHT have noticed that I'm putting some calendar information, well, it's not only for the sake of giving you a late christmas present, but mostly in truth to set a background for the next chapters, they are bound to the weather and time of the year, so... it was needed. Hope you enjoyed this new version. Love you all. Thank you for continuing on reading and reviewing.


	5. The Toy Room

JUNJOU ROMANTICA

I

THE TOYS ROOM

"Come on Takahiro! You know I'm a loner, I don't think I can take care of..."

"Ow! Please Usagi" pleaded Takahiro, his voice breaking the whispered conversation that had taken them most of their nightly meeting, "you know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important to me" he tried in a quieter voice, but Misaki, by the end of the hall could clearly hear them and identify the owner of said words. "Nii-chan..." he mumbled pressing his cheeks against the wooden door, his fluffy chocolate ears perked up in attention, swiveling to catch every word spoken and the human saying it. The silence that followed was nerve breaking for the usually calm kitten, his tail twitched with quick swifts. He felt the metal knob under his paw, it's coldness reverberating in a shiver throught his lithe body. "_I just want to hear, I'm not breaking any rule..." _he thought, trying to convince himself, his feline curiosity in raged battle with his pet instruction. "_I'm just worried about Nii-chan"_

And he certainly was, not only by the natural predisposition of his breed, but because Takahiro Takahashi was the best master Misaki could have ever asked for. He had bought him when he was still a kitty and had never caused him any kind of pain or suffering, paying every hospital bill, nutritial kitten's meal, private tutors, clothes, toys, anything. Always loving and caring for him, even when he failed the Pet's Institution's tests or when the state made him pay extra taxes, for having a pure breed as a pet. Takahiro could have left him in a kennel, sale him, throw him, it was his right had said the state agent, but Takahiro had only embraced him close to his heart, reasurringly. "_No, I want to continue on taking care of him" _his master's words still lingered in Misaki's kittish heart. But now, things were about to change, and even thought his master tried very hard to hide the truth, he knew. He knew his master was about to marry a women, and he also knew she was allergic to neko-pets. So from that day on, Misaki had no place to go except that man's house...

"_Usami Akihiko._" thought Misaki crawling nearer to the living room. Who was he? Misaki knew by his master's comments that the man sitting by his side was a childhood friend, a very important friend, specially for the time his master had lost his parents. But, who was he? The question pressed hardly in Misaki's mind, making him crawl even closer and sniff the air. He had heard his baritone voice, so deep and strong like a caress, by the intercom. He had sensed him as well, the rich essence of shampoo, cigarettes and something more, a spice he couldn't put his paw on but still he liked it, it gave him shivers, a type he had never felt before and still he knew they were a good kind. So he liked the guy, and he was of course his masters best-friend, he couldn't be a bad person, right?... riiiiight?

"Takahiro, are you sure there's no other way I..." said yet again Usami pinching his nose in irritation, a reaction Takahiro failed to notice. Misaki right at the corner of the hall, hidding between shadows could see clearly the assailed expression in his perfect violet eyes.

"Please Usagi, there's none" pleaded Takahiro, taking Usami's hand between his "I don't want to leave him in a shelter with an unknown future, I know you'll take care of him, I trust you the most, please" continued on and Usami sighed defeated. "Okay, but if it doesn't work in 3 months it's all yours again" said Usami taking a pack of cigarettes of his breast-pocket and lightening one. "Agreed!" cheered Takahiro smiling brightly like always "thank you Usagi!" and Usami smiled in response, a smile so charming and yet so painful, it hurt Misaki's heart.

"Oh! Misaki!" called Takahiro when turning to search for his little brother, "Great you're here, come greet your new master!" Misaki flinched involuntary, "Yes Nii-chan" he replied standing up quickly and walking towards his ex-master and new master. For a moment he thought about sitting beside his new master, but scared and shy he couldn't help but curl beside Takahiro, half-hiding behind Takahiro's legs "Good Evening" greeted Misaki shyly and Takahiro squeaked, hugging his pet.

"Ow Misaki! You're so cute! What am I going to do without you?" Oppressed by the embrace Misaki gasped and scowled, yet his annoyance did not reach his tail, which remained unmoving between his legs, "Nii-chan I'm not a kitten anymore!" reproached Misaki, his ears twitching slightly and a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Nii-chan?" repeated Usami turning for moment from Misaki's chocolate tail and looking at Takahiro curiously. "Ow that!, I hate the name "master" so I asked him to call me his big brother," explained Takahiro breaking the embrace and petting Misaki in the head "you know I always wanted a cute little brother" he said smiling to Misaki who smiled back warmly, his ears perked up and his tail moving up to the soft sound of his purring, the tip twitching sides way. At this, Usami felt like smiling too. "Thought, he doesn't look anything like you" responded Usami smirking, at what Misaki frowned, his lips instantly pouting while his tail dived down to swirl in small angry lines, the tip twitching from time to time. Maybe he wasn't that good of a person/master after all. "You think so?" asked Takahiro chuckling and giving a short tight hug to his pet "maybe, but his cute no less".

"Yeah" murmured Usami looking one more time to Misaki, smiling. Misaki blushed deep red keeping his scowl, "_Baka Usagi-sama_" he thought and bent to curl closer to his ex-master, trying to hide the enormous red blush on his cheeks.

- o -

Now, Usami had known, the moment he stepped inside Takahiro's house, that he was not going to step out empty handed. So, why was he so bothered about it? Usami wondered, looking again beside him, curled in the co-pilot sit the Misa-kitty slept peacefully, his tail tapping softly against the door. "_It doesn't look like Takahiro at all_" he thought again and looked back to the driveway while taking another cigarette from his pocket.

No, the kitten look nothing alike his owner, but that was no reason for Usami's anger, nor was the kitten himself or whatever problem it could bring. No, the problem was a darker, metalic liquid, pumping through his veins. A knowledge, digging a whole deeper than the ocean, breaking Usami apart from inside out. _"I wanted you to know, first than anyone" _had said Takahiro, his lips widening in the most beautiful smile, "_Marriage"_ the words cutting like flared knifes. Usami inhaled deep feeling the bittersweet nicotine flavor. "_Marriage..." _He recalled and the only thing he could think of doing was take another cigarette and keep driving away from the love of his live.

_-0-_

When they arrived Usami shook Misaki awake, giving him when he stepped out of the car a few bags and boxes. When he could only see the kitten's brown puffy ears he smirked triumphantly and moved on to carry the kitten's other 2 trunks and his pet-bed. Was he bullying the poor creature to calm his soared soul? Looking at the kitten barely managing to walk Usami felt himself sight heavily, "I can't believe a pet has this much luggage!" growled Usami walking in to the apartment building, taking on his way 2 boxes from Misaki's paws. "I'm so sorry Usami-sama" responded Misaki, his ears and tail dropping. He had tried very hard to take with him only his inmediate needs but who could fight Takahiro's demands?

Was his masters angry at him already? What could he tell to the older man? The time on the elevator passed in dead silence and for once in his young life, Misaki was grateful of his short attention problem. Easily distracted by the buttons, the mirror, still, his chest purred stressed. "It's okay, it's just that I don't have a room for you right now..." explained Usami, hearing the anxious feline purr. "We'll manage, don't worry" he stated opening the door and entering his apartment. Misaki followed him closely, taken aback by the powerful sensation of Usami's house, forgetting for the moment his luggage predicament.

Because, for Usami the apartment was just his office, an office that conveniently had a kitchen, which he actually never used, and a bed, that incredibly he didn't really much used either. Yet to a kitten like Misaki, it was a museum of _"Usami-sama"._ A combination of luxury and comfort, an extravagant structure dotted with books and manuscripts here and there, all wrapped up in Usami's strong spicy essence. It all hit Misaki's mind with the unnerving desire of exploring every corner of it.

Usami placing the trunks in the middle of the living room sighed "so, choose whatever space you like for the moment and I'll put all your other staff on the cupboard" Usami's baritone voice brought Misaki back, making him finish entering and close the door "No its okay... I only need space for my bed" he replied shyly, overcome by the great spacious apartment he had entered, the more he fathomed the more it seemed to grow. Takahiro's house fitted perfectly 3 times in that apartment.

"Good, there's food on the fridge, I work here so please don't make any noise and feel at home" said Usami in response and not even turning to look at him, he walked upstairs and in to his office room, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks" murmured Misaki sadly, his tail dropping listless and his ears laying down at the sides of his head, what excitement the new apartment brought, the worry about his new master vanished it in mere seconds like it had never existed. _"He's sad, I know he's sad, am I a bother? Do I make him sad? Did I do something to hurt him? To dislike him?_" thought Misaki watching the man disappear, hearing the door slam shut he felt even sadder. "Nii-chan, why can't I be with you? … I want to be with you" cried Misaki miserably putting his pet-bed in a dark corner of the living room and sitting down to rest "Nii-chan..." he called sobbing, curling in a tight ball to warm himself, the nights were getting colder and in that spacious apartment the cold felt even stronger, soaking in to his bones, just as stronger as the loneliness.

- o -

When Misaki woke up it was already 10 in the morning, the sun was up in the sky, illuminating the whole living and dinning room. Misaki stirred slowly stretching cat-like for half an hour and then started grooming himself, his face all sticky with tears; he had cried himself to sleep. Later, noticing the silence remaining in the apartment Misaki's ears perked, trying to sense any kind of movement or breathing, hearing at last the "tap tap" sounds of his new master's fingers against the laptop, he sighed relaxing, it was a very calming sound.

But having passed the first home-sick day Misaki decided it was about time to start with his new life, pet code first, he had to proove himself worthy of his new position. So moving out of his bed he set on to explore his new home. The apartment had a living-dining room, a kitchen, a laundry, a balcony which was supposed to be used to hang up the laundry, but he could tell it had not being used in months, and a few more rooms filled with toys. The first one filled with teddy bears of all types and heights, with different colored bows and the same smiling face. Had his master any kid? He had said the word loner but maybe he was divorced. The next room was a train filled room, with a long corner to corner railroad, moving sweets and toys from one place to another, in the floor were other boxes with a few spare parts and another wagons. Really, did he need so much toys?

The next room was upstairs and had a scale model of the Great Wall of China. At this, Misaki started getting anxious, wondering what type of master he had being adopted by. The next and final room was his masters bedroom, humid and dark, the windows had not being open for quite some time he could tell, his sensitive nose wrinkling at the foul smell. He looked around, his big eyes narrowing at the unused bed. "Tsk..." Misaki felt his tail twitch again in reproval, looking more he noticed that even though the room it was not as big as the other it was still equally filled with toys and stuffed bears, all staring at him.

_"What the hell? He's a weird guy, defiantly a weird guy" _thought Misaki shocked. Turning he saw in a corner a box filled with books, having a cat-curiosity strike Misaki decided to read them, opening one in random page he read: "Takahiro staring down smiled softly... between Takahiro's parted lips Akihiko...placed his..." … "Takahiro..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" screamed Misaki furiously his ears pinning flat on his skull and his tail all puffed up, straightened up in anger. Immediately running towards his master's office and opening the door he found him working, not really caring about the storming kitty. So he called him again growling "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? You… YOU PERVERTED HOMO! Isn't this a novel with Nii-chan's name...? I mean my ex-master's name?"

"You saw them?" asked the great Lord Usami turning to glare at a very scared Misa-kitty with a defiantly darker than darkness glare. "I... I didn't mean... I" stuttered Misaki but then remembering his sweet Niichan he breathed deep "_don't falter"_ "I did! How could you take advantage of Nii-chan... My... my ex-master's kindness to imaging and to WRITE this kind of lowly things! Stop using him!"

"Did he say I was using him?" asked Usami cutting in to Misaki's rage "Well no but..."

"Did he say I was taking advantage of him?" continue on asking Usami, lifting from his chair his whole body, regal like a statue of a prince. Misaki gaped and tried to step back "No but still... you can't write about him! You can use anyone right? Anyone will do right?" growled Misaki angrily trying to hold on to his exploding anger.

Feeling terribly irritated Usami cut the distance off and grabbed Misaki by his wrist crunching him against the wall. Then pinning his hands above his head Usami took with his free hand Misaki's chin, moving it up to look at him and kissed him deeply on his trembling lips. "Stop..." gasped Misaki when Usami parted and he took the opportunity to snake his tongue inside Misaki's hot cavern, rubbing Misaki's tongue with his own, caressing every corner, sucking and nipping. "No... please stop" gasped and moaned Misaki again trying to push Usami away but he was stronger and kept him in place, moving one of his hand lower, to touch the growing bulge in Misaki's pants

"Didn't you say anyone would do?" responded Usami asking, a smirk playing in his mouth for the few seconds it took Misaki to breath and open his mouth to retort, and then it went back to suck sweetly at Misaki's lower lip, moving his hand inside Misaki's pants to stroke his length "Besides, this is a pet's job, didn't you know?"

"That's not... ahhhg..." tried to speak Misaki but trembled and moaned instead feeling Usami's fingers, rubbing, pressing, caressing his manhood faster and faster.

"You're kinda cute..." Usami said licking Misaki's ear, making him shiver even stronger and moaning loader "so cute..." pured Usami moving even faster in response. Misaki bit his lips feeling his senses numbing, his body trembling in a whole explosion of emotions. "No... I... Aahhg"

"That was fast..." chuckled Usami smirking letting Misaki's body rest against his chest, limp yet tingling and trembling from it's first orgasm. Indignant and hurt in his pried Misaki sulked gravely _"You fucking bastard... I'll kill you_!"


	6. Nightmares

JUNJOU ROMANTICA

II

NIGHTMARES

It was morning again when Misaki woke up in his pet-bed, rubbing the sleep away he tried to remember what day was today, but instead he remembered what had happened the day before. His masters voice, the hot feeling, the bliss and the embarrassment. Looking at his perverted-master's office door he trembled, the door was closed, yet the feeling remained mixed with the tap tap sounds, that were again the only background sound.

"…" Turning in his bed he scowled and cursed, muttering puffs of air, and growls passing his small pointy fangs, "how could he... bastard… Pervert..." Misaki couldn't accept that his master's touch had set his body on fire; he's caresses had tingled so deliciously, his tongue so good and hot over his skin, so obscenely pleasurable he had not being able to stop, neither moaning or cuming in his master hand.

"NO! Don't think! Stop thinking!" screamed Misaki to himself, trying to stop the images from coming, his ears pinned down and his fur standing up from the tip of his ears, all over his back to the end of his tail, which straightened and rattled from the strength of his stress. If they did, if the images came back, his body would react again and he won't know what to do, he had never felt like that before. And so, determinate to distract himself he stood up from his bed and started his pet duty in his new home.

It took him only a couple of minutes to immerse in the calling of his duties, cleaning, mopping and dusting off every spot in the house, moving progressively from the entrance hall to the kitchen, taking long hours to empty and disinfect the unused refrigerator, microwave, toasters, oven, cabinets, etc. Had his master no inclination for cleanness? Or better said anything that's sanitary? Misaki's neat-freak body shivered at the mess the laundry room was made in to and continued on to the balcony and windows, taking the opportunity to wash off and change the curtains. And then on to the living room, where he polished, vacuumed and cleaned the furniture, readjusted and piled the books and set up the grandfather clock to the correct time. Misaki smiled, feeling more like himself.

Now, with the pile of dirty laundry waiting to be washed, it was a good thing his master had a dryer too or there would be no end to that task. How had someone checked the bedrooms? It seemed like every room and closet had piles and piles of filthy fabric, Misaki's nose wrinkled with indignation. So he moved upstairs, throwing from the hall veranda the humid curtains, bed-sheets and covers bundled with shirts, trousers, all dirty. Thought for every clothe he moved or closet he opened he had to stop and hold his breath, his masters rich herbal smell was everywhere, it numbed his senses and made the back of his neck tingle. "Pervert…" was his only response, apart from opening the tall windows to air up the place.

Moving to the closing of his cleaning act he changed the bedspreads and blocked every door open so the air could pass easily throughout the apartment. Looking at his finished work Misaki smiled broadly, "A well done job" he complimented himself putting his small paws at his hips in a triumphant posture.

But his day was not even half done. He took all the missing laundry and separated it by fabric and color, while finally starting with their meal preparations. Not knowing what his master likes and dislikes were he thought better to make a traditional Japanese meal, cooked rice with pickled vegetables, miso soup and steamed fish with garlic and onions. It was a poor nutritional meal, in Misaki's opinion but it would do for now, till he was able to get a permission and shop for basic needs. Would his new master allowed him to go out? Would he prefer to do it himself? How far were they from the market? Or supermarket? Was he going to continue on with the pet institute? Misaki wondered restlessly, stirring on the vegetables with his chopsticks, he hadn't thought about that, but taking in consideration how bad were his scores, his master was better off not paying for the expensive Institute. "…" Misaki sighed heavily, feeling again a stressed purr leaving his lips.

But cooking, like cleaning always proves him a good mood changer, after 3 long hours he sighed happily again, seeing the results of his only good, natural ability. Of course he was a very good pet, always described as docile, with a placid temperament, affectionate floppy nature, trained in every possible need... just… except on that one… the one Usami-baka-sama had mentioned, of course. But then, his thoughts returning to Him, Misaki's eyes turned to see his master's door, it was the 3th day in a row that his new master had not come out from the room, if you counted since the day he arrived, the day his master molested him and the recent day. "Puuurrr…." he dared not to go in but he feared for his master's life so much. A really awful smell was coming out from the room and he knew there could not be enough food for his master to eat in 3 days. Leaving everything served and ready for lunch he climbed the stairs and perked his ears close to the wooden door.

"Master?" he called knocking at the door, but no one answered. He strained his ears to catch any sound, how had he being since the last time he heart the taping noise? "Master are you alright?" he called again opening the door and peeking, it was dark and humid like the other rooms, with no sound coming from anywhere, Misaki's breathing was short and troubled, at a corner there was a light coming from the laptop's screen, his purring intensified "Master please answer me?" and then, he noticed the limp body sprawled on the floor "Iaaaaaahhh!"

- o -

One thing that was common occurrence for Usami Akihiko was to forget everything and lock himself up in his writing. Thought he was very irresponsible about his deadlines the moment he sat up seriously to write he would easily bypass he was indeed a mortal, and had really important biological needs. This time like always he denied his human needs and continued on working for 3 days in a row, not sleeping, not eating only working. The job was done over, just as well as his body.

When Usami woke up he was nowhere near his computer. He was lying comfortably in his bed with a soft bump in his forehead, he knew he had hit the floor when he passed out, but why was he on his pajamas or on his bed? Usami blinked his eyes, when he heard the door opening slowly he turned and saw large pointy ears peeking, sighting he chuckled. "Master you woke up!" cheered Misaki at hearing his master's voice, entering the room and moving closer to the bed, his tail vibrating softly in greeting. "What happened?" he asked with half lidded eyes, moving his head slowly to avoid nausea or pain.

"You passed out?" scowled Misaki angrily, but the feeling never reached his ears or tail proving his concern over his master's health. "How could you do this, to your own body? You could have died without anyone knowing!" with every angry spat Misaki's tail straightened and fluffed, the tip rattling, Usami just stared in amusement, "…you did finish the manuscript thought, your Editor Aikawa-san has already taken it, she wanted to wake you up but I told her that you needed rest..." continued on Misaki, but looking back at his Master's face he found no will to continue on scolding him. "You should take better care of yourself..." Misaki muttered, his tail swatting in broad waves.

"You're a good pet Misaki" responded Usami, stretching his hand out of the covers and up to pet Misaki's head, "Thanks" as response the waves increase on his tail making it move slightly up, a normal soft purr brewing. "Mmm…" Misaki nodded, blushing, turning his head to one side to avoid Usami's tender eyes. Takahiro's caresses were no way equal to his new master's, the cold hand pressed hard, from the top of his head to the sides of his ears, envolving them in gentle strokes. "Master..." Misaki closed his eyes and tried hard to think, he was about to shake his head when the hand stopped caressing and dropped down, causing Misaki to lift his face. "Master?" again, there was no response and Misaki's tail straightened close to his body vibrating, "Master?!" called Misaki worried, taking him by his shoulders with his small paws, to shake him awake when a soft snoring stopped him "_Ahhhh!, he just fell asleep_" Misaki sighed loudly calming down in seconds, his ears flattening at the tension they had being exposed to. "Thank God"

Bending slightly, Misaki tucked Usami back under his covers, with care he took his pulse and temperature, making sure nothing wrong was happening when a soft murmur came throught his master's lips. "Takahiro" the name, called in plea drew Misaki's attention. "Taka...hiro" again the murmur crossed the thin line of Usami's lips, Misaki looked at his master's face, his brows knitting together, _"Master is talking in his dreams, he calles Nii-chan in his dreams..." _Usami's voice seemed to be breaking with word, with every letter of the name, "Takahiro..." filled with the aching feeling of long lost hope. To Misaki, thought it was his adored Nii-chan's name it brought a bitter taste, like a broken a pill, leaving traces of dry bile dust. "_He dreams of Nii-chan"_

- o -

_Alone, I'm alone. The thought like a whispered traveled in the clouded world, a column of ash transformed in a mansion, empty and cold, the walls caved in with the blowing of the wind, they fell with no sound, no tears, no real meaning. It's stories crying with him, "You're alone, alone, alone" "The poor child, his mother has non interest in him" in whispered waves the voices came, "his father is never home, he's all alone... alone" The floating walls moved till they become a small cellar room, piled words pilling the wallpaper, scratching the windows, "pain, alone, suffering, death, abandomned, abuse" one on top of the others until they was nothing else but black wholes in a room of shrinking walls, "There is no happy ending in this suffering, there is no true love, there is no life" And the columns of ash and fog raised to the closed, starless sky drawing trees and a fild of tombs. "How much pain a wooden box could create?" A figure standing alone in the darkness trembled, "What am I going to do? How can I make this work? Why did this happen?" Takahiro's voice broke with the strenght of his tears, but the coffin grew, heavy and tainted with blood, it grew until it covered the whole graveyard, burying with itself the man and his cries. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead" the wind howled. The earth claimed his life, his sweetnes and his brightness, there was nothing left. "Takahiro! Takahiro!" He finally heard his own voice, "TAKAHIRO!" he tried to dig in, his fingers bleeding against the hard soil. "He's not yours! He's gone!" it cried against his useless attempts to pull the land away. "No! Give him back! TAKAHIRO PLEASE!" the more he called the harder the words came out, his arms felt cold and numb, there was blood everywhere, smirred with terror and suffocating desperation. "TAKAHIROOOOO!" his heart cried but there was no sound, the ground he pulled off pushed him down and covered him, for his final dream. "I can't, I can't, not anymore with this pain..." and he stopped moving, he stopped fighting, he felt his breath skipping, then stopping. One second, two seconds, "Master..." a whisper like a caress blowing dust away, "Master" it seemed the grow stronger, little by little taking the heavy burden over his body. "Master!" He felt no desire to follow the voice, he wanted to sleep, he wanted peace, he wanted to follow his beloved down to the grave, "Master!" the voice wavered like a leaf and he felt his body twitching, his breathing starting again, "Master!" his body ached with every turn and push, the columns of ash were thick with blood and tears, it weighted breaking down his nightmare world, "Master!" but the voice kept calling, strong against the chorus of harpies and crows, against the ash and dark wooden boards of an empty coffin, "MASTER!"_

Usami woke up slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light, looking at his right to his wristwatch in the nightstand he read "_3:00 p.m."_ it was not so late, but the darkness was congruent. Turning to his left he saw the curtains closed like usually, but breathing in long and deep he found only a soft and sweet lavender scent filling his nostrils, "_The kitty cleaned up the room._" Smiling Usami turned to his right side again but this time he stopped, gasping. Curled in a tight ball said kitty was sleeping, hugging one of his giant teddy bear. His surprise gone he finally took notice of his bent arm, from his body the only part out of the warm covers, tightly held by a kitten's paw. Usami feeling rathered confused he looked at the paw, trying to pull it back to him the paw came with it, "Mmm…Master..." Misaki mumbled, nuzzling on to the teddy bear's head. Letting his hand fall Usami smiled, the kitty-kit was cute, cuter than any other pet he had ever seeing. His ears even in his sleep turned and twitched, alert to any of his masters sounds and to his surprise, his tail was curled around his right wrist softly tapping from time to time.

Usami felt tears in his eyes but blinked them away when Misaki moved his lips again, his eyes shuddering lightly. Usami couldn't help moving quickly to hug tight against himself the rapidly awaking kitty. "Master? …What's wrong? ...Master?" called Misaki worriedly, Usami only smiled and hugged him even tighter. "Thank God you're here... I'm not alone... I'm not alone... "

"Please master, be okay" pleaded Misaki feeling teary himself, letting the stuffed bear drop he embraced Usami back "I won't leave your side, never ever so please, be better" his ears laying down tickled Usami, smiling again he just closed his eyes enjoying the sweet embrace, it was like Misaki could read the deepest fears of his heart. "Thank you"

- o -

After a whole night infested with crawling nightmares Usami slept throught the next morning until late afternoon, but when he woke up again Misaki was no longer sleeping by his side, instead he found him entering the room, with a food tray on his hands, his tail up and twitching from side to side, and being the quick lerner that he was, Usami knew by now his meant happiness for the kitten. "Master you woke up! Thank goodness, I was so worried" the kitten mewled in relief, closing the door with his right foot, "I didn't know how to use the phone or the door-key, had no way of bringing help in... I was worried sick!" he cried, placing the tray at the nightstand beside Usami's bed.

"For my sake?" asked Usami naturally smirking, feeling the intense happiness at Misaki's full blush "well… I guess... a little bit just... pet work!" the words were forced out in an unarranged sentence, the results only making the poor kitten blush even redder. "Oh yes yes, thank you very much... I think I'm hungry" Usami responded, acting as he hadn't notice the kitten's embarrasement, the smirk still on his place. Ignoring the smirk Misaki moved the tray closer to Usami, when his master made no move to claim it his tail tensed and vibrated puffing up "Here...!" He spat, taking and placing the tray at Usami's lap when he sat on his bed. "You're not going to spoon-feed-me?" asked Usami, as if it was the most natural thing to do, Misaki felt like blushing again, his scowl agravating "Of course not! You're big enough to do it yourself"

"Oww, too bad" mumbled Usami looking deflated at his food. "Oh, I kinda feel so weak, I might not be able to hold the spoon..." he said halfheartely, closing his eyes in fatigue. Misaki instantly bent, pressing his palm to his masters forehead, "But you were fine, you have no fever, does your stomach hurt? Do you feel any nausea? If I feed you a little would you be able to hold it?" Misaki took the spoon and moved the soup around the cool it, "It should be fine, please eat some" he pleaded, his ears laying down with worry when bright eyes shoned and a blinding smile ripped from usami's lips.

"You liar! You fucking bastard!" cried, his tail still vibrating with outrage. "You, perverted Master..."

"Misaki?" called Usami making Misaki flinch in response, his ears pinning flat guiltily, what had he done? Would Usami punish him? Had he hurt his Master? "Yes, Master?" he terribly hoped his master hadn't heard his words.

"Can you call me again?" asked Usami turning to look Misaki directly to his eyes. Confused Misaki's ears perked and twitched "Eh?... Master?"

"No, my name" Usami responded, his eyes full with waiting hope, Misaki felt confused, did he not liked to be called Master like Nii-chan? but Misaki didn't really remember his name, Nii-chan hadn't present him formally nor Usami himself, he only knew the nickname his Nii-chan used, so being unable to do anything else Misaki blushed, stared down to his fidgeting paws and mumbled nervously "Usagi-san?"

And he waited for the outraged, for the indignation, how could a pet, a useless house pet like him use the nickname such an important person used? Misaki waited, but the scolding never came, instead, Usami's eyes widened. It was not his name, but it was not Takahiro's nick name either, it was a cuter version, the "-san" made it so much cuter, Usami liked it the most. "That's perfect" he said smiling at Misaki. Still confused, Misaki could not lift his eyes from the floor, "Okay."

Later, when Usami was able to leave his room he noticed the house was different, clean and airy, everything smelled like fresh lavender flowers and clean water. The windows open, his laundry hanging on the balcony or folded neatly in the living room waiting to be sorted out in to the closets, already ironed as well. "_Not bad at all_" he thought sretching his back from the long rest. Looking for the kitten he easily spotted him in the kitchen, in the midts of preparing lunch, it smelled so good, Usami felt his stomach rumbling, "didn't know you were so good at house chores"

Misaki's ears took in his master's baritone voice perking, but he dare not lift his face still troubled by the sensations the writer caused. "I used to prepare Nii-chan's and my meals all the time, and I also went to a Pet's Institute, you know..." he explained moving his hands skillfully over vegetables and meat, seasoning them with cumin and black pepper.

"I see... you have done a great job by the way" said Usami looking around again, smiling at Misaki's lowered head, his human ears reddening. Misaki felt the blush burning his cheeks, not sure if he was being mocked or really congratulated by his baka-master. "Really?" he asked, trying not to sound eager but he couldn't help his heart hammering and his tail lifting up, vibrating in happiness by his new master's compliment.

"Yeah, you did very well" purred Usami moving in to the kitchen, to pet the kitten's chocolate fur.

Misaki lifted his stare to lock on purple eyes, smiling, feeling happy. Usami on the other hand felt so much more, his heart light with no pain or sorrow, like he had being having the most horrorful nightmare and now at last was fully awake and in paradise. Moving yet closer to Misaki he chuckled, his lovely pet's moving tail's tip swagged in content, but when Usami's arms closed around him, in a tight embraced it stopped dead and twitched anxiously, starting to move in nervous swifts. Noticing this Usami wondered how many more reactions he could lure out from the kitten. He could feel the loud beating of Misaki's heart, like in honest answer to his own. Resting his chin on Misaki's head he felt his ears perking up, but his hands not moved, only rested in the cutting board. Usami could hear clearly Misaki's heartbeat getting faster and harder.

"Master?" called Misaki nervously his voice high pitched.

"That's not my name" whispered Usami, hot air against Misaki's cat-ear, nibbling the sensitive shell. Usami had no reason for that, just the pure desire of doing it.

"Usagi-sama?" tried Misaki his voice quivering softly, he could not remember what was he supposed to call his new master, his mind becoming numb at the vicious attack his sensitive ear suffered.

"Try again" Usami mused smirking, moving his kisses towards Misaki's neck, licking and nibbling the tender skin "Master Usami don't!" moaned Misaki feeling his legs waver and his tail tremble.

"Nope," chuckled Usami enjoying the quivering sound of his pet's voice. He continue on nibbling the open patches of skin, sucking hard he earned a long soft purr and a moan.

"Please Usagi-sama!" cried Misaki his legs turning like melted butter against his master ministrations.

"Almost..." said Usami moving his hands to caress the front, one hand slipping under Misaki's apron and shirt, pinching one nipple while his other hand snacked under his pants to caress the bulge growing down, rubbing, massaging up and down Misaki's length.

"Usagi-san please, Usagi-san" moaned Misaki letting his body thrust against Usami's hand, his mind blank with so much pleasure, his long thin tail surrounding Usami's hip to anchor his body to him. "You're just so cute Misaki, and since you did so well I'll give you a reward" Usami whispered, taking Misaki's erection in one hand and stroking faster, Misaki trembled and cried against him, moving his hips in time with Usami's hand, moaning loudly, not being able to hide his voice anymore.

"Come for me Misaki, come kitty kitty" purred Usami biting Misaki's long cat ear making him cry even louder, losing his sight and breath for the seconds his climax took, falling immediately after in to Usami's embrace, out of strength to stand still. Listless, like a ragdoll.

Author's note: so... what do you think? Not so different? Hope I did great changes, not many, just, great ones. Love it or hate it, please read and review.


	7. Hope

JUNJOU EGOIST

III

HOPE

They say Christmas is the time for hope and love. But Kamijou Hiroki had hoped and loved the same man for decades, with nothing but pain and suffering as an answer. So when the time came around, to hold his breath and brave himself for the worst, he was far more scared than any other. His rational mind was berserk, crying to run away, his soul showered in doubts, facts, possibilities, the law and… and dreams. Dreams he couldn't help having, dreams that lifted his broken and tattered heart, dreams that came with the long lost hope, radiating from the place where their skin met in a tight hold.

_"Bringing Nowaki home shouldn't be a problem_" repeated Hiroki in his mind and at least in the physical point of speaking, it wasn't. The wolf pet followed him back without a fight, through the park and the book store, walking down the empty streets, up, down, turning right and left. How much had he walked to find him? It was almost a bold confession, a love confession. Hiroki pleaded for Nowaki not to notice the 43 minutes they had being walking, he had seriously consider taking the train but he didn't want to let go of the wolf's paw, so he furrowed his brows and continued on walking. It was really hard for his heart to bring Nowaki home, to admit defeat and let himself be hopeful and in love.

-0-

"I'm... home" mumbled Hiroki turning his doorknob and opening the door "_I forgot to lock the door behind me…" _Hiroki felt his cheeks warm, too embarrassed to look behind he walked in and took off his shoes. "Excuse my intrusion" whispered Nowaki, so close Hiroki felt his hot breath in his ear. "From today onward this will be your home so, you can start bringing your staff here..." Hiroki's voice broke and he closed his eyes, how much of it was Nowaki noticing?. He heard Nowaki fumbling with his shoes and letting go of his paw he kept walking. Turning to the dark hall he pointed at the bedroom in front of his, the room he used for book storage "we'll clean up that room and it'll become your room, you might have to share it with a few bookshelves thought..." he mumbled taking off his scarf and coat, entering further in the apartment when a hand stopped him.

Pulled by the warm hand Hiroki turned and stared at Nowaki's deep blue eyes, they shone with so much love Hiroki couldn't keep the sight and lowered his eyes to stare at the wooden floor. Nowaki didn't stop, taking his other hand between his paws, "I..." Hiroki heard Nowaki's voice, tensing like a bow's string, he could see his tail listless between his legs, "Hiro-san I'm really sorry for what I said about substituting Usami-san, telling me to leave you was a wakeup call for me." Nowaki pressed his hands tightening their hold, Hiroki felt his eyes watering, he wanted to lift his head but he couldn't convey enough courage to do so. "But I don't want to give up on you and you… you came looking for me too, right?"

At hearing that, Hiroki lifted his eyes to face him but gasping he found himself trap under Nowaki's fierce embrace, "I was so happy when you came, I'll repeat myself." Hiroki felt Nowaki inhaling deep and long, and then the words came out in a gentle, yet, strong voice "I love you" feeling his heart burst Hiroki turned on his heels and looked down to the floor again, so flustered he was sure there was a short column of smoke coming out of his head. "You're way too straight forward" he mumbled in response.

"Do you dislike it?" he didn't need to turn around to know Nowaki's tail was moving in restless swifts, his long furry ears flat in dismay. The soft whine lurking inside the wolf's chest was enough. "No, it's just that I'm not use to it…" Hiroki responded quickly, crashing a small part of his pride to respond honestly, before the wolf could turn back and leave again.

"Then, I'll make you get use to it" he heard Nowaki purr against his ear, feeling hot air tingling his sensitive skin. "_I loved Akihiko…" _Nowaki surrounded him with his long limbs, his hands moving to caresses under Hiroki's shirt, spreading their warmth like flames through his fingertips. "_but now…" _finding a small bud Nowaki circled and twitched it, pulling softly when he felt Hiroki's knees buckle, a moan escaping his thin lips. "_It's your entire fault." _Turning to his left Hiroki closed his eyes and kissed the wolf slowly, short butterfly kisses followed one after the other. Over and over again Nowaki pressed his lips and hands against him, like a declaration of love was hidden in every touch and caress. "_Your hands are just too warm._" Undoing the buttons of Hiroki's shirt he exposed more skin to his ministrations, his hands lowering down in a slow rhythm. Hiroki's knees buckled again, but this time Nowaki did not hold him up, instead, helping him lay down with his back to the sofa, continuing on with his exploration.

"Nowaki!" gasped Hiroki bucking his hips unwittingly, feeling Nowaki's hot mouth covering his pink nubs, lips pressing, teeth nibbling and pulling, while his large paws followed his chest and waist contour, tracing every line and gentle bump earning another set of gasps and moans when they lightly groped and parted his ass. "Nowaki that... Nowaki" tried to say but was not able to. Not hearing his new masters voice Nowaki unbuckled the belt and lowered down the wool trousers, moving his kisses even lower he licked and nipped Hiroki's thighs, earning louder moans and stronger tremors. "Nowaki... Nowaki!" the name called like a plea roared in both minds, increason Nowaki's passion and Hiroki's fear, he coudln't believe his own body's reaction, his mind so numb and his heart swelling with every word the canine said. "I love you, I love you" Nowaki murmured before taking Hiroki's manhood with one hand, the strike of Nowaki's hot cavern making Hiroki cry and buck high against him.

And slowly he adored him, licking and sucking till he coudln't hear any coherent words from his master. "You're so cute" Nowaki groaned, his voice reverberating against the harddened sex. "Ahhh..." Hiroki threw his head crying, feeling a wave of electricity. Then Nowaki prepared him, using one hand to caress and prod Hiroki's opening, stopping for a second to collect some precum and saliva to moisten and stretch the tight ring of muscles in a scissoring motion. Hiroki's hips trembled, he tried to bit his lips close, trying to dimishe his embarrassment by stopping his moaning. But his mind wouldn't obey, returning everytime to Nowaki's blazing heat, his deft fingers brushing against a tight bundle of nerves. "Ahhh, I ca... Ahhhg.." Hiroki's cheeks reddened even more when at feeling Nowaki's finger pulling out he whimpered in dismay, and more over when he couldn't stop the desire and lust from his voice, "Nowaki please..."

"Hiro-san" called Nowaki back, settling himself on top of Hiroki completely, positioning himself and pressing against Hiroki's streched opening. "I love you Hiro-san." Hiroki gasped and closed his eyes in pain, the sensation of being filled distracting him from the embarrassing declarations of love. He breathed in and out trying to relax and let his body get use to the invasion, it had being so long since he did anything, bitting his lower lips again Hiroki closed his eyes tightly. "Ummm..."

Noticing this Nowaki smiled and bent slowly to kiss him on his lips, long and deep, lapping with his tongue and sucking the broken lip. Hands romming from his chest to his navel, teasing the skin. "I love you, I love you" he chanted rubbing one hand over Hiroki's weeping length.

"Don't... something so embarrassing..." scolded Hiroki with no success, his voice laced with moans and short whimpers of pleasure, his climax returning to its peak in seconds. Smiling Nowaki moved, starting with a gentle and circling movement against Hiroki's prostate, that proved perfect for rendering Hiroki a crying mess. The love making so slow, Nowaki tended to every part of his beloved Hiroki, lips, neck, shoulders, collarbones, the tight cavern of his entrance, every part and everything. His thrusting increason in tempo and strenght brougth Hiroki to the brink of his orgasm and back in a tortures wave, as if with every thrust he was trying to erase Hiroki's painful memories, creating new stronger ones.

"Nowaki I can't... please..." pleaded in a hoarse cry Hiroki, not able to stand it anymore. In response, Nowaki embraced him hard against his chest, pressing his body down to meet his faster thrusts, hitting harder and deeper. Like a typhoon it's waves brought Hiroki to higher levels of pleasure, blinding his mind with the only though of Nowaki, making him come like never before, his voice crying silently Nowaki's name, feeling Nowaki too, tensing and trembling at his own blessed release.

-0-

"..." Hiroki wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes slowly, "waaat..." hearing his voice cracked and hoarse, almost like a whisper, Hiroki's brows twitched. Rotating his shoulders back and twisting his hip he checked the status of his body, closing his eyes he winced and sighed, "_Stupid dog getting carried away..." _he thought but taking his hands to his chest he felt a soft fabric, Nowaki had not only cleaned him but dressed him up. How had he managed to bath him while unconcious was something he couldn't imagine but he was grateful for it, specially because unconcious he felt no embarrasment over needing help. "_He should know when to stop..."_ started cursing Hiroki, when a faint sound broke through his rumbling. Blinking he turned at the window and then to his door, there was nothing. Slowly he sat down on his bed and waited, "..." and for a few seconds there was no sound, only the natural music of the night, in time with his dinning room wall-clock marking the seconds and minutes. But after those few seconds there was again a breeze, like a sight followed by a tapping sound at his door.

Moving the covers away and standing up Hiroki walked towards his door and opened it, he looked at his right and left but found the hall empty, he was about to step outside when a soft furr tapped against his feet. "..." a sight again and Hiroki looked down, founding a giant wolf sleeping by his door frame, tucked in a tight ball, his tail covering his face, moving from time to time as he dreamed.

At this, a mixture of anger and sadness came over him, he was about to kick him awake when a memory flashed in his eyes. The first time of they encounter, he had kicked him out of his bed, would he do it again? Lowering his foot Hiroki bit his lower lip and looked around, "_A blanket should be enough for a dog_" he thought but again thinking it over he crouched down. "Nowaki... wake up Nowaki" he called but it didn't work, feeling irritated he moved his hand to shake him by his shoulder, "Nowa..." stopping when he saw light silver marks, barely covered by the wolfs t-shirt. "_Scars_" taken aback he stared down at them, he hadn't seen them before, following the pattern he new that if he pulled the shirt off there would be more of them, thinly marking his pet's body. "_How many?_" he dared ask in his mind, feeling a tight knot in his throat and a churning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, his hand moved till the tip of his fingers touched the skin of his wolf's neck.

In a matter of seconds Nowaki opened his eyes and grabbing Hiroki's wrist he shoved him back. Hiroki was breathless, struck by Nowaki's rage, his eyes, dark thin strings of death, a deep growl starting to rumble from his chest.

"Nowaki" whispered in fear Hiroki, "Nowaki wake up" he called and again it took only seconds for Nowaki to change, his irises enlarging to their normal pool of ocean blue, a warm smile in his lips. "Hiro-san... Ah, I mean, Kamijou-san, what are you doing awake and out of bed?" he asked his hand gently holding Hiroki's hand.

Quickly noticing it was his expression the reason why Nowaki had changed to use honorifics, Hiroki shook his head and tried hard to look like smiling. "Hiro-san is fine... Nowaki," he said and Nowaki smiled even brighter, making Hiroki blush _"Now, say it now!" _a voice in his mind prompted, _"_Nowaki would you... I thought... maybe... I was needing... I was... cold?" he mumbled trying to find a good excuse, but ending up feeling miserably pathetic. "_Stupid, you're so stupid"_ still, he took hold of Nowaki's big paw, to mark the meaning of his words. Looking at him only once more before returning quickly to stare at the floor, blushing redder. "Nowaki I'm cold"

At first Nowaki felt confused, trying to read Hiroki's expression in the dark, he felt him tremble and he felt worried, was he scared of him now? Hiroki's voice was trembling as well, but then he felt it, numbing his mind and speeding up his heart, his masters strong essence, a full blow of information mixed with Hiroki's sweet smell. "Yes!" was Nowaki's quick response. And standing up he helped his master stand up and guide him towards the bed. Not able to say anything Hiroki climbed and positioned himself close to the edge of the bed. But contrary to what Hiroki was expecting, when Nowaki climbed to the bed he positioned himself at his feet again, in a tight ball. "Nowaki what are you doing?" growled Hiroki feeling irritated at having to explain himself, it had being already so embarrassing to invite him to sleep in the same bed, now he had to point out the place? Nowaki oblivious looked back at him confused, when he didn't say anything Nowaki replayed Hiroki's behavior, again, understanding he smiled and blushed lightly, happier than ever. "Excuse me then," he whispered moving and laying softly besides his shy owner. "Would you like me to wake you up?"

"No, it's not necessary" growled Hiroki feeling hot and extremely red

"Please let me, I want to be of help to Hiro-san" purred Nowaki and Hiroki trembled at the feeling of hot air against his neck. "I said it's not...!" started saying Hiroki in response, turning around when their eyes met and his voice was cut short with a gasp. Staring he blushed and thought of turning again but Nowaki's eyes pulled such control he could not even try blinking. One second, two seconds and Nowaki moved closer, his warmth breath tickling Hiroki's mouth, he opened them to growl but again the words never came out, with no reason to be open, said lips gaped until Nowaki moved yet closer again and seared them with a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Merry Christmas Hiro-san" whispered Nowaki and Hiroki felt boiling hot, his mind raging at how this young bastard dog had have the insolence to not only kiss him but treat him like a young maiden. Quickly turning so not to continue on seen Nowaki's face Hiroki fumed himself asleep, still, enjoying the feeling of Nowaki's tail tapping every now and then against his leg.

Author's note: I don't think I changed a lot on this chapter, but I think I did significant changes, hope you like it either way and prepare for more goodies ahead. Sorry for shorten it up, it really ruins the flow making everything happen in one chapter, I mean, 11 pages? That too fucking long. R&R


	8. Christmas Morning

JUNJOU EGOIST

IV

CHRISTMAS MORNING

The next time Hiroki woke up it was not because of a sound but a smell, a smell of toasted garlic, onions and mushrooms with pepper, cumin and if he was not wrong, soy sauce. Feeling his mouth water and his stomach grumble he sat down and rubbed his eyes. Looking by his side he felt the first scowl of the day twitching its way up his face, he touched the bed sheets and the scowl settled "it's cold." Nowaki had woken up earlier than him, did he sleep well? Did he rest long enough? Standing up from his bed Hiroki walked to his closet and pulled the most comfortable set of clothes he could fine, changing quickly he moved on to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and hair. Clean and clothed he licked his lips and entered his apartment's dining room.

"Good morning Hiro-san" greet Nowaki from the kitchen and Hiroki blushed lightly at the sight of an apron wolf. It was rather cute and he likes it very much, not that he was going to admit it of course. "Good morning…" he answered back, trying not to sound too excited. Sitting down at the table, a good serving of food in front of him, he heard his stomach grumble again.

"I prepared breakfast if you would be so kind to taste it, I don't know if it's to your liking" the wolf said, his eyebrows knitting softly.

"I'm sure its fine" growled Hiroki taking a fork and putting a good portion of food in his mouth, the taste was far better than fine, he had added blue cheese, lettuce and bacon, with a homemade honey-mustard it felt like a gourmet breakfast for Hiroki. "It's perfect for me" he said between mouth full of food, trying to sound like he didn't care, taking a piece of bread to accompany his sweet and salty meal.

"Thank goodness" beamed Nowaki and Hiroki glance up to his pet, the wolf's eyes huge and bright, sparkling, turning quickly to stare intently to his plate Hiroki hope the blushing would fade away quickly "Why don't you come and eat it too?" asked Hiroki, trying to ignore Nowaki's goofy smile.

"Oh, Hiro-san that's fine." Nowaki dismissed the question easily, "I'm your pet now so I'll eat when you finish, in the kitchen" he responded, pointing to a dull blue bowl at the corner of the sink, it had a different, lesser amount of food. Seeing and hearing Nowaki's words, with not even a hint of sadness or irritation, Hiroki felt like scowling again, how long had he being living like that? To accepted his so called condition, as a Pet. This only made Hiroki's anger flare, hating everyone who had treated Nowaki in a way to make him believe he was less than others, just because he was a pet. "But it's my house and so I say its okay" he growled angrily, but later remembering it was not Nowaki the one at fault he mumbled softly "You had already my permission to eat with me, remember? So… come sit and eat with me... if you're hungry that is..."

"Yes!" beamed Nowaki, a toothy smile in his handsome face, making Hiroki bite the inside of his mouth, in fear he said something even more embarrassing. They ate in peaceful silence, both stealing glances at each other from time to time, Nowaki smiling tenderly, letting Hiroki fill his plate with meat and vegetables and pretending not to see Hiroki's obvious blush. "Ah! Hiro-san I forgot!" Hiroki lifted his face and blushed, Nowaki's tail was wagging so fast, giving him an even cuter aura, "Whaatt..?" he tried not to choke on his food.

"Hiro-san, could we do something today?" Nowaki asked, his eyes hopeful, "Because of, my fault, we weren't able to celebrate Christmas Eve properly…" Hiroki felt his brows twitching, but held his tongue, "so, I was wondering if we could do something, thought we can't really go out"

"What? Why?" Hiroki asked, but Nowaki didn't respond, stretching his arm he pointed at the window. The curtains were open, the window clean but he couldn't see a thing. Hiroki's brow lifted in question and he stood up from his chair to walk towards the window and stare. "Ah, Ahhhh! Snow!" cried Hiroki, his hands touching the cold glass. "It's being so long since I saw snow!"

"Yes, it's going to be a white Christmas" responded Nowaki, his lips caressing Hiroki's ear, arms surrounding his narrow hips. Hiroki felt his heart pumping hard against his chest, his face warming up in seconds, "Nowaki…" he called but his mind was blank and couldn't remember what he wanted to say. "Hiro-san" Nowaki's voice fell in a whisper, low and deep, like a caress it touched Hiroki's soul, like a fire it ignited his body. Was because of Christmas? Was there anything weird on his salad? What else could be the reason for his behavior? Hiroki knew, he had never acted so cheesy and stupidly lovely-dovely. Whatever the reason, Hiroki turned to face Nowaki and taking his face in his hands he stretch up and kissed him fully on his lips, once. After three seconds the shock passed and Nowaki bent to meet Hiroki's lips in a fiercer kiss, his arms again surrounding his waist, pulling him closer. Lifting his arms Hiroki caressed the skin over the wolf's shirt, feeling hard bone and skin he scowled and pulled free from their kiss. Nowaki looked down at him in confusion but Hiroki didn't say anything, moving his hands around to feel his ribcage. "…" remembering the miserable amount of pet food, lying forgotten in the plastic bowl he scowled harder.

"You should finish your food…"

"I think I had enough, we can save the rest as a side dish for lunch" Nowaki said smiling, but Hiroki's scowl didn't waver. "But I don't think so, you look too scrawny for your big complexion and you didn't touch your plate that much, do you need meat? Maybe vegetables are not so good…" Hiroki walked towards the table, staring at the balanced human meal. Maybe the pet food was better? What was it made of anyway?

"Oh, Hiro-san don't worry" Nowaki's smile was brighter, "wolf like pets are like wolves, we can eat almost anything and our normal diet actually includes some vegetables, fruits, nuts and berries, like blueberry for example, and avocado. We are also able to stay without food for a week and manage with small amounts of food" Noticing Hiroki was not relenting he sighed happily and sat down again to eat, allowing the young professor to increase the amount of meat on his plate.

"Did you do that… often? Not eating, I mean…"

"Sometimes Hiro-san life is ha…" Nowaki stopped midsentence when lifting his eyes he saw Hiroki's big russet eyes wet with tears, "Oh, Hiro-san it wasn't that bad, I…"

"You won't do that here…" whispered Hiroki, his hand curling in fists, "you'll eat with or without me, three meals a day, and while I don't have the correct information you'll eat whatever I eat, in a larger amount, cause you're taller" he tried hard not to scream, again, it was not Nowaki's fault.

"Hiro-san…"

"It's an order!"

"Yes, Hiro-san" Nowaki closed his eyes and smiled softly, letting his big paw fall over Hiroki's fist. He waited for Hiroki's trembling to subside, acting as if he couldn't hear his quiet sobs. "_I love you, Hiro-san"_

-0-

"Hey, Nowaki, how did you do with bathing?" asked Hiroki while cleaning the dishes, staring at the opaque, greasy color of the wolf's fur. At this Nowaki's ears flattened and he smiled apologetically, "Well, I had showers in one of my part time jobs, they let me used it every day I went there to work, really nice people," he said clearing the table and throwing the garbage. "They didn't work yesterday so I was not able to bath, sorry…"

"What?"

"Oh, it's a construction company, I only had to work the whole night and I could bath"

"But you had normal jobs in the morning and afternoon, when did you sleep?" Hiroki felt his throat thick, how much people was he going to hate this day?

"It's okay Hiro-san, wolves can go without sleep for a couple of days, plus I would always sleep before my day-jobs, at least an hour or two"

"And your hair?" asked Hiroki trying to change the subject, the way Nowaki never blamed his bad luck on anyone tired and angered him easily, "I know pets shed, but I think you really need a haircut, thought it's useful right now, in winter…"

"Oh, that. Well, I always manage it myself…"

"That's fine for now but what will you do in spring or summer?"

"Well, I always cut it myself… like I said…"

"But you're no good at it, look at how it hangs unevenly." Hiroki growled not turning to see the anxious swatting of Nowaki's tail, "I can always pay for a hairstylist, I know a few places that accept pets..."

"No Hiro-san, its okay, there no need to..." Nowaki's voice tensed, this time Hiroki did notice, "Nowaki?" turning to his side he saw the agitated state his pet was in, he tried to read beyond his blue eyes but Nowaki shook his head, "It's fine, I don't want you to be spending money on unnecessary things"

"They're not unnecessary, I'll take you…" he said, drying his hands in the dish towel, but the moment he stepped towards his pet a snarl lurked from his chest, low and distant, but still a threat. Hiroki's eyes widened and he stepped back, "Nowaki"

"Hiro-san, I'm sorry I can't…" And then Hiroki remembered the silver scars, they were cuts, hadn't Nowaki avoided using knives at breakfast? Hadn't he always asked Hiroki to cut the vegetables and meat or buy them already chopped?

"No, it's okay." Hiroki said and turned pile the clean plates at the cabinet, "You can manage your fur whatever way you prefer, just try keep it short in summer, okay? Don't want you suffering in the damned heat" Nowaki nodded in response, Hiroki feeling troubled sighed and looked around, what to say? What to do? But then he looked at Nowaki, his dark blue hair pulling a thought in his mind, "Ah! I almost forgot, you stink!" he cried and Nowaki lifted his head in shock, "What?"

"You stink for real! Go take a bath, now!" he ordered but then noticing Nowaki's shock he grumbled and blushed, "It's just… it's a shame for your fur to be like that… you can use my shampoo…"

"Yes, thank you Hiro-san!" beamed Nowaki in response and Hiroki felt his cheeks warming up. "_Stupid Dog…"_

-0-

Nowaki didn't take long in the bathroom, Hiroki knew because he counted every minute, staring at his wall-clock, pacing anxiously in the living room. And it was all Nowaki's fault. "Hiro-san is there any towels I can use?" had called the wolf from inside the bathroom and Hiroki had answered quickly, "There's two you can use, one second, let me get them for you" he run to his bedroom and took a large blue towel and a small light blue one. "Here they…" he called opening the bathroom door but his words were trapped in his throat instantly, stunned at the sight of a naked wolf. It took seconds for him to react, throwing the towels and closing the door, the wolf said nothing thanks to God, but even thought he tried hard not to recall, the images paraded in his mind's eyes. Nowaki's fine collarbone, broad shoulders and muscular chest, his narrow hip and long legs, his… "Ahhhgg…" Hiroki freaked out, pacing even faster. Without him wanting it, thoughts piled in his head, "_maybe he needs help with his back? Can I scrub your back? Maybe he forgot his hair brush, Can we bath together?"_ Hiroki's face was crimson red by the time Nowaki left the bathroom, sitting on his hands at the far corner of the living room, trying hard not to peak at Nowaki's body, whether he was dressed up or not, he was bound to remember the pure white skin. _"Stupid, damned dog!"_It was his entire fault.

Nowaki at the sight of Hiroki's red cheeks and ear could not help smiling sheepishly, he was the most blessed pet in the whole wide world, not only his owner was gorgeous and brilliant, and intelligent and cute, but he was also daring and lovely and while he still doubted he was in love with him, at least he was 100% attracted, Hiroki's obvious fluster a trustful confession. "Hiro-san are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Nowaki asked walking towards his owner and placing his hand over Hiroki's lust fevered head, _"I'm sorry Hiro-san." _ Nowaki knew it was wrong to tease her poor shy owner like that, but he couldn't help himself, "Do you feel bad anywhere" wordless and troubled Hiroki shook his head and tried to speak, but lifting his face he only reddened at the sight of the wolfs tender orbs. "I'm fine! Leave me alone I want to read some books!" he manage to squeak out, trying to push away the wolf with his hands, but the wolf only smiled and remained there, bending to take Hiroki's face in his hands and kiss gently on his lips. "I'm sorry Hiro-san, you're just so cute" the words worked like magic, knitting Hiroki's brows in a fierce scowl and dying a dark red his cheeks, "I'm not!" but he couldn't finish his sentence, his lips taken and ravished by the wolfs lips and tongue and teeth. "Nowaki, don't…" he complained halfheartedly, feeling warm hands sliding under his shirt to fondle his nipples. "Nowaki! The curtains… still morning" he tried again between gasps of air, feeling his body pinned against the cushions, "Do I take you to bed then?" asked Nowaki bending his leg to kneel on the sofa and press his knee against Hiroki's bulge.

"…Ahhh" Hiroki's body trembled, electricity running through his spine, not trusting his voice he could only nod, and closed his eyes to let Nowaki lead him towards the bedroom, his pride shattered and forgotten with every kiss and caress. "_It's because of the season, it's Christmas, just Christmas…" _he tried to convince himself.

"Hiro-san I love you, I love so much" Nowaki's voice pulled him back to reality and out when followed by hard strokes against his shaft, "Ahhgg Nowaki… Nowaki!" he cried pressing his body closer to Nowaki's hand. Not waiting Nowaki took off Hiroki's shirt and unfastening his belt he pulled down his pants, "Hiro-san you're so cute" Nowaki purred against bare skin, his lips quickly closing around a swelled nub, Hiroki didn't' have time to process said words, crying out at the sensation.

Feeling the edge of the bed against his calf Hiroki sat down and lifted his eyes, in the darkness of his room Nowaki's dark blue gems sparkled. "…" Seeing Nowaki's arm searching in the nightstand he pushed himself farther in to the bed and spread his legs. Without a word Nowaki followed, positioning himself and lifting Hiroki's legs to straddle his hips. Quick he returned to his ministration, one hand caressing his thighs, the other prepping Hiroki's entrance.

"Nowaki, stop, that's enough…" Hiroki felt his whole body churning, the desire growing inside him.

"Are you sure Hiro-san?" Nowaki lifted his eyes and met Hiroki's, reading his beloved's eyes he smiled tenderly. "Okay, tell me if it hurts too much" he said and taking Hiroki by his hips he thrusted in slowly. There was a slight shot of pain but it was quickly replaced by the hot feeling of being full, Nowaki's weight resting lightly on top of him. "Move…" growled Hiroki closing his eyes, but when Nowaki didn't move he pushed his hips forward a strangled moan escaping his parted lips, "Hiro-san you're so impatient" chuckled Nowaki kissing Hiroki's trembling lips, "Shut up and move you damned dog… Ahhh!" Again Hiroki closed his eyes, this time feeling Nowaki's manhood moving out and inside in long-deep thrusts, "Ahhh… Nowaki… Nowaki!" His voice cracked and failed, the pleasure and pain mixing and building up, closer to his release. "I love you Hiro-san" like gasoline Nowaki's words increased Hiroki's cries, his body shaking, even closer now. "Nowaki, stop, Nowaki… I'm going… Nowakiii…" and Nowaki's rhythm increased as well, grunting on top of Hiroki he pounded against him, harder, faster. Feeling Hiroki's muscles tensing, his voice crying out his climax he finally lost his rhythm, orgasming inside his beloved professor.

"…" In the darkness of the room Hiroki heard Nowaki's short breathing mixed with his own, his heart thumping loud in his ears, he thought about moving his hands, taking Nowaki's hands on his own, but he stayed still, letting his body return to normal and relax. It was Nowaki who broke the silence like always, "Thank you Hiro-san, I didn't know… spending Christmas with someone you love was… so wonderful" Nowaki was about to move out, probably to go find a cloth to clean him when Hiroki stopped him, "Stay… cold… it's cold..." finding no other excuse he blushed and hide his face, Nowaki could only smile, surrounding Hiroki's shoulders with one long arm, pulling him close to his chest. "Yes, Hiro-san"

Feeling his eyes closing Hiroki breathed in deep and rested his forehead against the solid chest, a heart beating hard inside, "I didn't knew either" he mumbled before falling asleep, and that was the closest thing to a confession he had ever said.

Author's note: Okay so, what do you think? I little too late for Christmas but I really hope you love it. We're still missing the romantic Christmas, coming up soon. Hope you love it, either way, read and review. : D


	9. Christmas Night

JUNJOU ROMANTICA

III

CHRISTMAS NIGHT

"Jingle bells... jingle bells..." muttered the great Lord Usami Akihiko to himself, typing in a Google search web-page, with many links open, sucking the virtual memory of his computer. "Christmas's lyrics... shouldn't... nah" clicking the links close he stretched his back forward and back. Then, looking at the screen, a picture of Misaki buried in teddy bears was set up as the wallpaper; he finally clicked again and turned off the computer.

His mind blank, he stood up and walked out of his studio and downstairs. Sitting down in front of the television he sighted heavily, "Happy Christmas day..." the words came out forced, his lips twitched and he instantly drew a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. The complete silence in the house seemed to call in for a long case of writers block. "_How does it feel to be on Christmas with the person you love?"_ Usami wondered, his brows furrowing, he tried to think but he couldn't even imaging, the only thoughts were pinky-fake, romantic dinners he had read many times. "_Aikawa will kill me, this time for real if I don't get an idea before the 31th..." _yet the thought didn't proof to be a good stimulator to his brain. But, wasn't his heart more than his brain, the one that needed real stimulation? He looked slightly to the kitchen, clean and empty, turning to his right and looking pass the stairs, he could easily make out the pet-bed in the corner, cold and empty as well. Another sight escaped the writer's chest, gray smoke coming out of his lips.

Poking his cigarette against the crystal ashtray on his table, he took the opportunity to bend and click on the television with the remote control, _some channel flipping maybe_... he thought, but shows and news only seemed interested in reporting the romantic mood around the globe, movies and series had big especial edition episodes, to evoke the so called Christmas's cheer, love and hope, peace for the world and true happiness. _"Whether is Christmas or my birthday or any holiday I have always spend it alone, watching TV or working, nothing particularly entertaining or special. I always envied the people who could spend it with someone they love" _Usami pressed the off bottom sighting again, the butt of his cigarette on the ashtray _"_This is really annoying..."

"_I never disliked being alone, I always thought so. But, being with the person you love, how would it feel?... yeah... a beloved one..." _Usami was about to drew another cigarette when a metallic rattling and turning, called his attention to his apartment's door.

"Ah! Usagi-san you're awake!" cheered Misaki entering the apartment, Usami could not believe his eyes, he blinked and furrowed in confusion, the kitten's tail was rattling, erect and slightly fluffed, a sign of happiness. "Ohhh, I knew you'll be lazing around!" Misaki chastised, moving to place some groceries bags on the kitchen counter.

"Misaki, what are you doing here? I thought you'll stay with Takahiro?" Usami stood up, following the kitten to the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah... I couldn't really stay…" Misaki responded apologetically, but his tail remained erect, wasn't he sad about it? "Manami-Oneesama was really kind, and she even took allergy medication!" beamed Misaki, his tail changing to a circling motion while he walked around, putting the groceries away. "But it's their first Christmas together as a married couple, it didn't feel right and I knew you'll probably work today... and not eat anything healthy..." Misaki's tail dropped and lifted with every word, his emotions clearly waving with it, his eyes never meeting Usami's. "_I knew you'll be alone... thinking about Nii-chan..."_

"So be grateful I thought about you, I'm so kind, I even brought you a strawberry cake to celebrate!" beamed Misaki taking the desert out of it's box, "I'm real good with sweets so it should be okay" Usami felt his heart leap, crashing against his ribcage like a hammer. "Misaki..."

"Wha... what?" Misaki, hearing Usami's deep voice, calling him like that, couldn't help lifting his eyes, the shock brought electrical waves from the tip of his ears to the tip of his tail, why did he looked so confused? What were the emotions so strongly pouring in his eyes? "I don't think it'll be fun taking care of a kitten, you know?" Usami explained matter-of-fact, a lopsided smile showing in his handsome features.

"How rude!" exclaimed Misaki feeling his ears hot with embarrassment, "Not only I'm not a kitten but, that's how you appreciate my worrying about you?!" Misaki fumed, his ears pinning slightly, Usami could only chuckle in response, "Yes, yes, thank you very much about that" Usami responded, petting Misaki's head, careful always of his sensitive, chocolate ears. "Nyaaaa..." Misaki whined, not able to decide whether to scowl at Usami's petting or blush at the tender smile and caress.

-0-

"Misaki, are you sure you want to eat that much?" asked Usami looking at Misaki's plate, the kitten's mouth was watering already, just measuring the pile of different cuts of meat, between grilled steaks and ribs, round tip roasted, marinated brisket, honey mustard salad with oregano seasoned turkey, bittersweet pork with pineapples and peppers, and shrimp with garlic and salt.

"Of course! This is a celebration so it's normal!" Misaki waved his paw in disdain, "Plus, I have never tasted so many good things and I don't know when I'm going to enjoy something like this, for free again" explained Misaki like it was the most obvious reason, taking his fork and knife he attacked his meal, "I... plan... on eating till exploiting!" he mumbled and Usami chuckled, enjoying a sip of wine. "Don't talk with your mouth full brat and chew properly, don't choke on your free food" Usami slowly progressed on his plate, more interest on the feline in front of him, licking his paws from time to time, a loud purring coming out without him noticing it.

"Ah... I forgot..." feeling Usami's intense stare Misaki felt his cheeks burning, trying to distract the author he cleaned his paws and reached for his backpack, from within the wash-out jean fabric the kitten drew out a small box, "here, your Christmas's present..." he said extending his paw to give the present to the astonished author.

"What's this?..." Usami looked at the box in his hand and turned it around, pealing easily the green and golden paper he found a small bear key-chain, "A bear key-chain?" the piece was beautifully painted, in a fancy box with a Christmasy bow. "I just found it and thought you would like it..." mumble the kitten, still munching his food. "I'm sorry, I didn't buy you anything"

"Ah, don't worry about it, it's not like you have to"

"Isn't there anything you want?" asked the author looking at the kitten in front of him, "I wont be able to buy it right now but..."

"Nah, don't worry about! It's okay" Misaki smiled and Usami looked again at his present, it was simple and most probably cheap, but he could tell the kitten had search for it, "where did you found it?"

"Ohhh it was a super girly store!" responded the kitten, his ears pinning and his tail puffing up in spikes, "it was so embarrassing walking around the pinky aisles and it was so full of young girls and all of them wanted to pet my ears and touch my tail!" the kitten closed his eyes remembering the harassment, "you must treasure it, okay?!"

"I see," Usami couldn't hold his laugh, Misaki's ears twitched instantly, "what?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was imaging you in the store, so funny and weird"

"Hey! What a rude thing to say, if you don't like it give it back!" Misaki's voice trembled indignant and Usami smiled again, "I never said anything like that"

"Grrr Usagi-san really makes me angry, come, give it back already!" Misaki's ears pinned and he hissed, his nose wrinkling. Usami only laughed and chuckled, "Yes, yes. Now I'll let you try something good, try this wine" "_Sometimes it really surprises me how being so young and inexperience he can do and say exactly what I need... for my sake, yeah, I see now, for me..."_

- 0 -

"Mooouuuuurrrr I can't drink anymooooreeee" mewed Misaki, barely making it to his pet-bed. "_Oh crap, I didn't know he was going to get this drunk, If Takahiro knows about this he'll panic for sure" _Usami's brows furrowed at the shameful sight, the kitten sprawled on his bed was half on the floor, half on the pet-bed, his tail not really moving, "W_ell, either way it's the first time I ever see someone getting drunk only for sipping some Dom perignon and a beer, that really happens?!_"

"Guuuhhh..." Misaki snuggled against his pillow, "Come on Misaki take off your clothes"

"Nyooooooo..."

"Ahhh... what a problem" grumped the author looking at the kitten again, "_he really doesn't look like Takahiro, at all... but... he's so cheerful, meek and honest, he's probably the type that has many friends, he could have being with any of them... but deciding to stay here, choosing me" _Misaki's whiskers vibrated while his brows twitched, "ushagiee..-san..." he gasped in his sleep. "_Could it be that I was so emotionally hurt, that I didn't realize?. But no, that can't be, love shows, in kissing and all that..." _Again, drawn by his thoughts Usami turned to see the kitten, his breathing slow and calm, his arms softly hugging the pillow. "_Ah, so this is how it feels. I wondered how would it feel to be with the person you love. But this case is for someone I'm falling for... but wait, I am... for him?" _

"So stupid, just after getting rid of my unrequited love" sighted Usami, a smile lightening up his face, "_Either way, really thank you Santa-san" _bending lightly so his lips touched the kitten's ear, Usami purred softly, "Misaki, fall in love with me" "_You, staying here was the best present of all, in this cold weather you have warmed up my heart"_

"A truly happy Christmas's night..." he said and the words came out easily, lips parted in a wide smile.

Author's note: Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and new years eve. I'll work really hard this year to finish this fanfic and do it really really good, thank you for your patients and love. Love you all. R&R (if you by any chance know where I got the idea of this chapter, you're awesome, 50points for you!)


	10. Found

JUNJOU TERRORIST

III

FOUND

Blurring images and deafening sounds was the kitten's world, moving in and out of days he stayed. It took him weeks to regain full consciousness, his system adapting to the burned incense his new masters used, but when he did, he prayed to lose it again cause what he saw was deeply shocking. Pets, of many types and breeds were chained to the walls with iron bars and locks, some others were in small rectangular cages too small for their bodies. He tried to move but his arms were held, he was even chained by his neck and could barely breath, the collar was roughly cut and honed, easily bruising his skin, it burned and hurt every time he tried to move. How long had he being there? days? weeks? MONTHS? He tried to speak but his voice faded out and was replaced by a gurgle and chocking sound, his roommates looked at him, pain filled and hopeless. How long was he going to stay there? days? weeks? months? YEARS? The fear grew, churning inside his stomach like cold fire, the natural feeling of it scared him the most, like a welcoming sensation of "_home"_, the acid feeling of acceptance of his own death.

But then, days went by and nothing happened, and even when it did he was barely conscious. The gang would drug them first and by the time he woke up, two or three pets were gone, music would be played somewhere around the house, some screaming and laughing, cries and cheers mixed with metallic voice and booming drums. Then another two or three would return, sometimes the same that were gone before, other times, new ones. What had happened to the other ones? he dared not know._ "Ignorance is bliss"_ he repeated to himself every time their master's voices run through the corridors. But the more he stayed, the more he learned as well. By the end of the 5th event, he knew he was being kept in the basement of an old abandoned house, the gang collected them for clients, not for themselves, he never met them, thought.

Cause there were no windows in his room and they only used flash lights he counted time by feeding, the gang fed them 5 times before every party. They were always partying somewhere up and left from his room, their hard loud laughs piercing his ears, bringing dark nightmares that pestered his dreams, daring to bring back memories he had tried so hard to forget.

"_You have to find them!" _a voice called inside his head, _"the co_de_ is engraved_" the voice commanded and the kitten hissed pushing away from the wall. It was almost feeding time, his stomach cramped but he yearned water more than anything and he also hated so much the feeding time. His body craved for it, but it not only prolonged his misery, but it gave the gang another reason and method to hurt them. David, he learned quickly the name, loved placing his meals just close enough for him to barely touch the plate with his nose, but far enough for him not to be able to pull it. The torture was unbearable, But it was worst when he refused to try, David hated them when they didn't try, and tended to throw the food at the wall and hit them with the plate. At least when the torture ended he would move the plate, a few centimetre so the pets could slowly pull their meals close enough to eat them.

"Fuck! they're here! THEY'RE HERE, YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!" the voice outside woke him up from his dark thoughts, looking around he saw lantern lights, flashing in quick circles, they were running, "STUPID ASS-WHOLE!" they were still far away from them, fighting with each other, "AND WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? LET THEM GET ME?! FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEA OF KIDNAPPING THAT FAGGOT!" He didn't need to look at his cellar mates, they were all tensing up at the voices.

"SHUT UP! the both of you" their leader barked, the voice coming closer, "and if you don't want to be caught you'll do as I say" their voices died out for a moment, the door broke open and the three entered the room in panic, "set them loose, QUICK! they'll be out of the drugs in a couple minutes, cops will be trying to catch them all first"

"WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

"JUST SET THEM FREE ALREADY!"

"It's done! IT'S DONE" they repeated, he fell to the floor with a dull thump and hard clanks, the metal against the floor, same noises repeating all over the room. "LET'S RUN, THEY'RE HEEEERE!" Just like the gang members said the kitten could hear the loud sirens, he felt cold sweat drenching his ragged shirt, his eyes adjusted quickly watching the other pets react, deeply frighten. What was happening? who were they? the tension was building up like a tsunami between his cellar mates and it flooded his sensitive mind. Then, there was a sound, a dull sound like static in his ears and after, the house was light up completely. "_RUUUUUN!_" screamed a voice in his head and something inside him reacted, he moved one leg and then the other, he tumbled and fall over and over again, against a wall, down stairs, breaking doors open, but he kept running until he was out of the house, flashing lights following him, and even farther away, until he was deep in the forest. And even farther away, until he couldn't hear the sirens, or the screaming, or the guns, until his legs could not hold him any longer and he tripped for good, hitting his head against a rock.

When he woke up again, the moon was high in the sky and there was no sound, not even the natural buzzing of the city, or the slow rhythm of the wind against the trees, everything was still, like the whole world was holding it's breath. He furrowed his brows, his ears twitched and turned, he blinked long and hard until he was finally able to tell where he was, a soft murmur starting around him. "__Mitsuhashi University"___he_ read, in a big rectangular sign, "P_rofessor's parking area_" read another sign below and the kitten wrinkled his nose, the words he could read them, but the meaning behind was foggy and confusing, he felt a tight connection to it, like he had heard it before, but his head hurt so badly. He shook it, tried standing up but he was barely able to move three steps until he fell again, there was no moving away.

What could he do? He looked around again, the moon light helped him define the structure frame. It was a collection of five buildings, in a letter "L" order. Two buildings were tall and close together, one was tall and large curving to form the "L", another one was too far away to tell its width but he could tell it was small. And the closest one, small and short was the oldest, gray stone and dark wood, with one open window at the first floor.

The kitten looked around again and gulped, he felt his heart racing, his ears straining to hear any sound, but there was nothing. Pulling all his strenght he closed his eyes, breathed deep and baring his teeth he moved, dragging half of his body until touching the wall, it felt cold and hard against his bruised body, it felt somehow safe, he followed it like a life line until he reached the window. He breathed in again and hissing as loud as he could, used his claws to push himself up and crawl inside the dark room. "..." with a loud thud he fell to the floor, the pain rippled through his body but he continued on dragging himself until he felt another wall. Turning around he let his back reclined against it, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. The office felt so small, the right wall stacked to the roof with books, the two desks in front of him with 4 to 5 columns of piled books, another small shelf to his left bared more books that it could hold. Almost every book leather bind, with dark used gold lines and letters, yellowish pages with brown spots. The office smelled humid and, "_old"_ he thought, it was a funny smell, it tickled his nose, but the air around was so calm and warm.

Founding a coat in a chair by his side he stretched his arms and pull it over his shoulder, it took him long minutes but at the end he felt his body slump, he was tired, thinking slowly about the past months of his life he could not think of at least one good thing, even the doctor had being just a few days, so short he could only count it as flash happiness, he felt his heart throb with pain and tears starting to fall. _"I should be used by now, I'm no longer a kitten, I should not cry anymore_" he thought, his ears dropping, he was about to let his mind drift in to its usual nightmares when the door opened and the lights were turn on.

"where the heck I left that damn coat..." growled a deep baritone voice, "Oh no, the window!" the man entering the room at seeing the opened window run towards it to close it, the door closing as well behind him. With that, the kitten was cornered, but the man had not seeing him yet, maybe if he tried to get closer to the door, but then the man turned and they faced each other. The kitten gulped hard, the men blinked, the kitten felt his ears pinning instinctively, his eyes widening, the men in front gulped, the kitten felt his body frozen with fear. A second passed, two seconds, three, the kitten felt like time had stopped and his body would not move ever again but when the men tried to move forward the kitten screamed and ran as fast as he could passing under the chair and under the left-side desk, until his shoulder hit the wall hard making him cry in pain. Turning, he saw the man moving behind him, bending to see him, he tried to act brave, hissing sounds breaking from his ribcage but he knew that would not work, the men was tall and he looked too strong for him, he was frighten.

But again, nothing happened, the man bended a couple of times, looked at him for a series of minutes, trying probably to understand what had happened, later, realizing the facts he took his cellphone to call animal control, he had never met personally with ferals so he didn't know what to do in this type of cases, but then, bending to look again at the poor kitten he noticed the battered tail and clothes, his skinny body trembling hard against the wall, his sad looking face, the fear in his eyes, even with the state of his clothes he could manage to notice the dark blood stains, _"wounds"_. He closed his phone and put it inside his pocket, turning towards the small kitten he spoke as calm as he could.

"Hi, mmm... my name is Miyagi, what's yours?", the kitten looked at him confused but did not response, trying to pool his legs closer to his chest, Miyagi sighed, he knew he should call the police or at least someone with better knowledge on pets but still, he did not call, sitting on the floor he continue on speaking "I'm a teacher here, my full name is Miyagi Io, you can call me Miyagi, this is a university, I normally don't stay that long but I have being having some hard days so I had to do extra hours" the kitten's brows furrowed, still confused, "This is Mitsuhashi University, it's a good university and I love working here, but sometimes it's so tiring I just want to go on vacations," the men who called himself Miyagi continued on explaining in a soft cadence, like the soft murmur of a river, like the sweet rich calling of the wind in a summers night. "It has being 3 days since I last saw my apartments bed, don't tell the boss but it's becoming a habit to sleep in my car," Miyagi said, turning his eyes, then, noticing a curious look on the kitten, his furry round ears twitching to catch every word he said, he smiled.

"Either way..." he said taking a cigarette from his breast pocket, he was about to light it when he saw the kitten withdrew again with fright, looking at the cigarette and then again to the kitten he noticed the burn scars and felt terrible for the small kit. "..." without a word he took his cigarette and the box in his breast pocket with the lighter, and after showing them to the kitten he tossed them inside a trash can. "It's okay, I can stop smoking for the time being, I guess" he said and smiled apologetically, the kitten was surprised and even thought he did not move, his lips formed a small smile. "You must have had a terrible time kit" said Miyagi and scratched his head trying to think of something to do or say when the kittens' tummy rumbled, "Ah... I see, wait here!" he said and stood up immediately, searching in his discarded briefcase he took out a paper bag, inside, some food. When he turned again two pair of stormy gray eyes were looking curiously at him, drawn by his catish blood he had stopped being cornered and was looking at him intensely, his nose sniffing the air, catching the good smell, his tail swift in loops with desire, his focused stare made Miyagi chuckle.

_"So cute_" He thought and then taking the paper bag he walked as slowly as he could, bent and placed the food in-front of him, to finally push it with his foot as far away from himself as possible, and closest to the kitten, who looked at him suspiciously. At this he lifted an eyebrow and sighed, "I guess you can't help being cautious" he responded to an unvoiced explanation and walking closer he bent and took one bite of the sandwich, "I would eat more to prove its okay but I'm afraid I didn't left much of my lunch, so if I do that, this won't satisfy you..." he said. _Would he eat?_ the kitten as if understanding crouched forward and taking the bag with his paw pulled the food towards himself and started eating it's contents slowly. Miyagi watched him eat and felt content, somehow peaceful inside, so he sat down and continue on speaking, wondering if the kitten could understand a word he was saying. He talked about the university and his so awesome classes, about Kamijou, his cute assistant and also, about the school he had come from, his family, apartment, car. Hours passing, the sky outside clearing and lightening, he was so engrossed on talking that he didn't notice the kitten had come out of under the table and was by his side, when he turned and saw his face so close to him he gasped and would have shouted in surprise if he had not restrained himself in time, it would be no good to startle the kitten when he had gotten him out.

Looking at the kitten he chuckled again, he was rubbing his eyes sleepily, "I can borrow you my lap if you want to sleep there" he said patting his legs and the kitten was rather confused at first, but he repeated the motion and then, trying, he just placed his head where Miyagi had patted. Miyagi smiled and started petting the kitten's head tenderly, gingerly rubbing his ears, moving along his head to the back of his human ears, the kitten rubbed his eyes again, sighed and yawned. Miyagi kept the moving while his other hand rubbed softly in circular motions to massage his shoulder blades and back. The kitten rubbed his face against Miyagi's lap, he yawned again and closed his eyes falling quickly asleep. Miyagi continued on petting him for quite some time, enjoying the soft snoring and cute looking kitty. He thought about calling animal control in the morning and promised himself he'll do that, but he knew deep down that that, was in reality, out of the question.

- 0 -

It was already morning, the sun completely up, when Miyagi woke up. A certain numbness in his legs caused by a certain weigh on it, caused by a certain little kitten he had tried to help the night before was starting to bother, but the kitten was still asleep, comfortably curled in his lap, so he decided to wait a few more minutes. Moving his hand to pet his head again, he chuckled "..." when the door was open suddenly and a short old man entered the room.

"Miyagi-kun?!" the man called surprised at seeing his professor on the floor, still confused Miyagi just mumble "Dean?..." when the kitten, waking up from the shouting and moving from Miyagi lifted his face and stared at the old man in-front of him. In response the dean shouted again, calling the kitten "Shinobu?!"

- o -

Author's note: Hope you like this new version of the Found chapter, I really hope so... if not.. rumble, R&R


	11. Dreams

JUNJOU ROMANTICA

IV

DREAMS

Slices of tomatoes, onions, meat and potatoes fried in the pan, sizzling softly in a Monday morning while Misaki served small portions of rice in two plates. Looking at the clock in the wall he furrowed his brows, his tail moving softly between his legs, he still had time. Turning off the stove he took the pan and served 2 portion of vegetables and meat in every plate, leaving a small amount for his master to heat up later on in a glass bento box.

- Slam!. Flinching for a second Misaki lifted his eyes to the second floor where he's beloved master appeared, manuscript in hand and dark circles under his eyes, another all nighter weighting on his handsome features. "Usagi-san you finished? breakfast is going to be ready soon"

Without responding, Usami placed the manuscript in the living room table and went straight to the kitchen, and behind the working kitten. Misaki, focused on his chores didn't notice the movement, or the intent stare of the author, like a carnivore stalking it's prey. So he gasped in surprise, when strong arms pulled his body against a hard chest with a deaf thump, "Misaki" called Usami and Misaki closed his eyes, staying still, frozen for a second, but when the second was over he started wriggling, fighting the gentle embrace "Usagi-san please, I have to finish the lunch... University"

"It's okay, I can drive you there, it's only 8 minutes in my sports car" responded Usami cutting Misaki's argument with a kiss to his neck. Misaki felt his body melt into his master's ministrations, his knees buckling, but instead of letting his master have his way he doubled his pushing and wriggling, "Please don't use people's body like a toy!" Suddenly Usami's hand opened and Misaki moved away taking the plates to the table quickly, before Usami changed his mind. "please sat down already"

"Hmph!" fumed Usami like a child being denied his favourite toy, sitting in front of Misaki. "I don't know why you have to bother so much with U, when being here for me is enough"

"Of course not!" responded Misaki feeling insulted "It is Niichan's dream, for me to continue my pet's education..." but stopped when a flash of doubt and pain passed through Usami's eyes, _was Niichan's mention so painful?_ Misaki wondered "I'm sorry Usagi-san I just don't want to become a bother..."

"You're in no way a bother" instantly responded Usami, looking straight to Misaki's eyes, making him blush, his tail lifting up and vibrating slightly "... Usagi-san..." he was about to speak when Usami continued on, rather, matter of factually "Of course, it would do you no harm to stop sleeping in your pet bed and accept my bed for..."

"Like hell I would!" Misaki grumbled back, his tail lowering instantly and fluffing "But I love touching your **** and making you cry and moan when I *** you **** and..."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" growled and screamed Misaki launching to block Usami's mouth with his hands, but retreating instantly, aware again of his position as a pet. _Why? Why can I keep my mind rational with him? This never happened with Nii-chan. _Noticing the kitten's distraught Usami sighed sadly "do you hate it that much when I touch you?"

"Of course I do!" responded Misaki without thinking and regretted it the moment the words were out of his lips, "I... I mean..." troubled, he lowered his gaze, _If this continues on... he'll take me back to Nii-chan, he... _Misaki's brows knitted together, staring at his clock he noticed the numbers, a set of time that called something in his memory. "Oh, look at the hour, it's getting late..." he laughed awkwardly, moving his chair away and standing up. "Usagi-san I have to go... there's food in the fridge I'll... I'll be back at 5" he said walking towards the entrance hall, the author said nothing in return and Misaki couldn't bring himself to turn and see his expression. "Aikawa-san said she had to come, so please be awake to open the door for her" Misaki took his backpack with one hand and moved towards the door. It was when he heard, the author's low voice, a sad tune in it, that he turned and saw him, staring at his plate, nonchalantly taking a bite of his meal, "No need to, she has her own duplicate key"

"Oh, ah! Really? That's... great" Misaki felt a pang of pain. He knew, since he was a kitten, that he was slower than most to catch on second meanings, lies and other things like that. Most people treated that as pure "innocence" but Misaki mostly felt it as stupidity and immaturity, and wished for his body and mind to finally finish growing. It was a natural situation for his breed, which seemed to remain in kitten-hood till 25 or 30, he had even heard of a 35 rag-doll mating. So why was he so quick, so easy and capable of seeing, noticing, certain things which happened in the Author's life. Cause, for Pets, it had no meaning to have the key for an apartment, they were service staff and had to be able to come and go without bothering the masters of the house. But, on the other hand, for a human to have a duplicate it was an invitation to a person's private life, something so intimate it was meant for lovers or the closest family, and he knew not only because of his older brother's words but by Usami's own words and reactions, that the Author HATED having people intruding in his life. _Why? Why is she different? Is she special? What makes her so special? _"Oh, so you give all your editors a duplicate key?" Misaki asked, half jokingly trying to ease his troubled heart, his knuckles white, holding tight the doorknob, his eyes tense, not looking at Usami, who continued to poke his food around "Of course not, it's only her"

_Only her... _repeated Misaki in his mind and a troubled laugh was heard again, "Oh... I see..." _This can't be worst_ thought Misaki biting his lower lip, his ears flattening, tears threatening to fall. Why was he feeling so down?. "Misaki, are you alright?" Lifting his eyes Misaki met a pair of gentle lavender eyes, brows knitted in a worried expression, the author's body turned and tense, as if ready to run and catch the kitten, if he were to fall at that very moment.

"Oh yes! I'm fine" responded Misaki quickly smiling instinctively, closing his eyes to draw the tears away, _I can't make him worry, what kind of pet would I be if I were to preoccupied my master with unnecessary feelings... _He swung his bag up his shoulder and moved it back with a circular motion of it, "see you later Usagi-san"

"Be careful" Usami responded before the door was closed, but Misaki dare not turn and see his master's face. _Whether Nii-chan is married or not, there always going to be someone in Usagi-san's life. Someone as handsome and intelligent as Usagi-san would never see Me as something more than a pet_. _But then, why is he always touching me?_ Misaki travelled quickly down the streets, towards M University, to his special cat-class. Passing down stores and markets he saw his reflexion, his ears had went flat against his chocolate locks and had not lifted from the moment he closed the apartment's door, his tail listless also hang down between his legs in a defeated sign. _He was in love with my Nii-chan, there's no way his feelings has diminished, a few days are just not enough to break the feeling of a long time love... so why? Why?... what am I to him? His beloveds pet? His beloveds substitute?_

A substitute, the name hang in the air while he climbed the university's stairs. Looking at it, the pet's entrance door was not as big as the human's one, but they were still in winter, and having their entrance on the back, the main building created a protective shield against the wind and they also faced the sun, giving them a warm place to stay. Pets where always more affected by the weather, specially Misaki who was a pure breed, with royal soft chocolate main and back fur that ended where his thin long tail started, his body never reached the necessary warmth, even with one pair of jackets and two sweat pants. Not at all like his big brother, why would Usami use him? … as a substitute

"Misaki!" a cheerful voice called and pulled him out of his troubled thoughts. "Ah! Sumi-senpai, you have classes so early in the morning?" asked in calling Misaki, smiling, he didn't wanted to trouble his friend. "Yes, I took another class so I could see you more" responded Sumi smiling back, he was a very tall, handsome Inu pet, his owner who had like Takahiro bought him since little to be their family's child decided it was time for him to prepare in college and sent him to study. Sumi was a very bright student and since the beginning, offered his friendship to Misaki.

Hearing the response Misaki beamed, truthfully happy he followed his friend to their classroom and sat beside him "that's so great! I was really scare to face this new professor alone, I heard human students call him Kamijou the devil!" explained Misaki his tail waiving in small nervous swifts.

"Oh, don't worry, if anything happens I'll protect you" Sumi said petting Misaki on his head, in tears Misaki took Sumi's hand "Sumi-senpai! Thank you!"

Every college day was a trial for Misaki, using his whole energy to focus on the lessons instead of the butterfly flying over the trees outside, the nervous tick of a neighbour's tail or tomorrows lunch menu. He knew he was no good in studying but wanting to make his Nii-chan proud he did his best, and of course he had his new master's tutelage, the writer as irresponsible as he was had graduated from laws and was in deed a very good tutor. But today proved to be the hardest for Misaki, for everything turned Misaki's thoughts in Usami's direction, _why can't I just stop thinking about him?!._ It was ridiculous to him how just the mention of a book, eggs, a song, or something completely random could make Misaki's mind wander back to Usami's soft lavender eyes. Why was the author so anchored in to his heart?

When classes finished he couldn't help the happiness of seeing his master again be clouded by the idea of seeing him beside Aikawa-san. The young editor was a well mannered, soft spoken women with the needed strength and perseverance to pull out the manuscripts from Usami's undisciplined, irresponsible, ill-mannered, perverted mind. Misaki knew she was a very good person and even thought he was nothing more than a pet, she would always bring him sweets and presents to lighten up his days, she was always so considerate he could not understand why his heart ached, filled with bitter sadness and an acid feeling he could not name, for he had never experienced them before.

"I'm home" Misaki mewled entering the room and closing the door, leaving his bag on the entrance hall he was stopped short, startled by a very good looking version of Usami in a black suit, the wooled coat framed his toned body marking his broad shoulders, his long arms and legs, while the silvery gray tie around a white shirt collar, thought beautiful, did nothing but help his eyes stand out more. "Usagi-san you're going out?"

"Yes, there's a producer I have a meeting with" Usami responded in a bored tone while adjusting his cuffs buttons, "It's a very important meeting for a new serialization" Aikawa explained appearing from the second floor with a manuscript on her hands, giving a nasty glare to the author, then turning to Misaki she smiled "Mi-chan how are you doing? Want some cat-sweets?" Misaki in response smiled and nodded, taking the small box that was quickly presented to him, the sweets smell, coming from the sealed box was so enticing Misaki inhaled it deep and sighed, a good chocolate brand was the only answer to such rich fragrance. "Thank you Aikawa-san"

"Don't mention it" beamed the editor smiling brightly, then, turning again to the author she scowled "Sensei! You're necktie is crooked!" walking towards Usami she naturally took the gray fabric in her hands to adjusted it "Now you look as handsome." Watching the scene unfold Misaki felt again the pang of pain deep inside him, confused, a buzzing sound in his ears deafened what was told between the two humans. Staring at her hands, touching Usami's chest, he felt anger flutter with a bile taste in his mouth, biting the inside of it he stopped harsh words before they were spoken. _No, don't touch him, stop touching him! Don't let her touch you! The only one that can touch you is..."_

Usami sighed, the less he wanted today was to spend his evening with a boring set of people, but turning to see his kitten he frowned, said kitten's ears were pinned, his tail tensing and fluffing low between his short legs, in what Usami understood, was a warning signal. "Misaki are you alright?" Misaki without changing his stare mumbled a "Yes" what could be bothering his cute pet so much?, he took one step closer but a hand stopped him, "Let's go Sensei, the taxi is already here and this person is very annoying about punctuality. "I'll be going then" he said and Misaki's ears barely twitched registering he had heard his voice.

When the door was closed again Misaki tightened his grip on the box and trembled, letting his body be consumed by the tormenting sensations, for the first time in his cat life a low anxious purr rumbled from the pit of his stomach to his throat and then subsided as suddenly as it had come replaced by the feeling of pure sadness and a mewled whine. _I think what I hated the most is that at that time I thought they looked good together, he is a human, it's obvious he's going to be with a human. I'm only a pet... a pet in love with it's master..._

"...Iaaahh! what's with this maiden mode?!" freaked and growled Misaki registering the words he had thought, looking at the box still in his paw Misaki growled louder "FINE! I'll eat my frustration away!" and dived in to the box's contents. The moment his fangs pierced the chocolate coat a minty and herbal flavor saturated his taste buds, forcing his eyes close and his limps to relax. It felt so wonderfully light and sweet, Misaki wanted it to last longer so to make it happen he instantly took two more chocolate bonbons. And when the bonbons hit his fangs the essence intensified, just as his body weight disappeared making him feel lightheaded and dizzy. In seconds the filled box was reduced to non-existent, only dark crumbled paper around it. Focusing on the empty box Misaki pouted, why was it empty? He couldn't understand nor remember why, looking at his surroundings Misaki stood up and tried to walk, stumbling at every furniture he found in his way, falling quickly face first at the 3 body sofa.

"Mmm..." moaned in pain the poor kitten, his face had being saved by the soft couch but his tail still around his leg had being crushed and bent. Not wanting to cry for something so stupid Misaki only sniffed, but then before he could struggle to stand up again his nostrils detected a familiar strong perfume, spicy, with the menthol flavor of cigarettes and a soft trace of shampoo. "Usagi-san" Misaki mumbled rubbing his nose against the fabric, the movement he quickly noticed seemed to intensify the smell, so he repeated it, alternating with his cheeks to mix his master essence with his own spice, the results made his tail twitch and stand up, vibrating strongly, his paws starting to push and pull, kneading on the shirt's threads, a loud purr resounded within him.

It was late in the night when his name, called in a low, baritone voice woke him from his dreams.

"Misaki... Misaki!"

"Mmm... Usagi-san?" responded Misaki, sitting down and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his clenched paw, but when his master did not response he lifted his eyes to see him. His master with his arms crossed over his chest looked at him intently, but rather than looking at his eyes he was looking intensely to something on the kitten's lap, so Misaki's stare changed, following his master line of vision to his lap and the white shirt that rested on it, one part clenched between his claws. "Ah.. Ah! Don't don't misunderstand this is... this was... I... the bonbon's" stuttered Misaki trying to explain something he himself could not start comprehending, why had he fall asleep hugging so tightly Usami's garment? "I was so sleepy and this... it was so cold and my fur... I..."

"Enough" cut Usami, Misaki's incoherent mumble and bending, he took the kittens in his arms and easily carried him on to his back to the second floor, Misaki trashed and punched Usami's back "Put me down Usagi-san! Put me down!" but Usami continued on as if nothing happened, opening his bedroom's door and throwing him in to the bed to instantly top him, straddling him with his long legs. "I thought I should wait but I can't anymore, clenching my shirt while sleeping, I can't think of nothing else but that you're trying to provoke me" Usami explained taking Misaki's hands up to pin him up and stop him from moving. Misaki feeling trapped struggled even stronger, his whole fur standing on end, his ears pinned flat "Stop, don't ever touch me, I'm not Niichan's replacement!" Misaki felt his voice quiver and break, tears forming in his eyes "Specially when you already have Aikawa-san!..."

"What?" confused Usami stared at Misaki, trying to decipher his kitten's words, Misaki hurt and irritated closed his eyes letting his feelings pour out, embarrassed as he was there was no more pried to protect anymore. "Don't joke with me! I can't understand anything anymore, all BECAUSE OF YOU!..." cried Misaki hot tears threatening to fall "Even thought I love Nii-chan so much you... because you loved him I hoped his marriage would let you heal but now... I don't know what's wrong with me, even thought I'm only a pet, even thought my work is to look up to your happiness, I can't help feeling angry and this... this aching loneliness mixed with such an acid sensation whenever you're with Aikawa-san, and she's such a nice person and yet... and yet I..." Misaki cried hiding his teary face under Usami's shirt "I'm turning into a violent pet... I don't know what to do anymore... why you?! ...you Stupid!"

Releasing a sigh he didn't knew he was holding, Usami sat down at the edge of the bed "That's because you're in love with me"

"Eh?" Misaki responded, his voice breaking off with a cry, confused by Usami's clear and calm response. Sighing again Usami looked at Misaki's form under his white shirt "... I just left you for a little time and there you go thinking stupid things, how could I ever have anything with Aikawa?" asked Usami and Misaki instantly doubted his thoughts, "But..."

"And what is that that you're saying of being Takahiro's substitute? First of all you're nothing like him" Usami said and Misaki felt his heart ache, then why? "and that is one of the things I love the most about you" Usami continued as if reading Misaki's thoughts "Every time I'm by your side I get angry for not being able to control myself and without realizing I'm thinking about you all day long and that makes me even angrier."

_Just like me?_ Feeling again his head dizzy and his heart pounding Misaki stilled and tensed under the shirt, "I love you," sensing Usami moving, bending closer to him, a hand pulling the shirt, he couldn't help clenching the fabric tighter, but said hand placed on top of his hand softened the grip and managed to withdraw the shirt completely. "Give up already, I told you, time's up"

"_How many times is this men going to break my heart?,_" Misaki felt his body tremble and warm instantly up, feeling Usami's arms surrounding him, holding him close. Gasping in response when Usami's hot mouth found his skin, the caresses slow and sensual, claiming every part of him until Misaki's body burned with desire, the rapid beating of his heart seeming to revive the flavor of chocolate and herbs in his mouth, as if Usami's passionate kisses had trigered them back. "What's wrong?" asked Usami into Misaki's ear, hot air making it twitch, "Usagi-san's hands are cold" Misaki gasped, yet his whole body felt hot, his blood boiling inside.

"Then warm them up with your heat" purred Usami, taking his clothes off one by one and pressing his body against Misaki's back. In response Misaki moaned and arched his back, to Usami's delight, in the receptive pose, his tail moving up and to one side, showing his desire. Moving his hands lower Usami took Misaki's manhood, pressing and rubbing it until honey poured out, laced with cries and moans from Misaki's mouth. "I love you Misaki" called Usami and Misaki felt his heart ache with a new feeling, stronger than any other he had felt before, the sensation swaying his logic. "Usagi-san... Usagi-san" mewled Misaki thrusting his hips in need and Usami responded moving his fingers lower and up to caress Misaki's entrance, continuing on with his preparations until Misaki could not hold it any longer, and convulsing came in Usami's hand, crying his name.

Seeing that, Usami smiled and turned the kitten to embrace him, peppering him with kisses and bites all over his neck and chest, earning more cries from Misaki's swollen lips "No please... please..." no longer knowing what he was doing Misaki opened to Usami and he positioned himself. "I love you" Usami's voice like a incantation pierced Misaki's ears.

"Uhhggh..." Feeling Usami in his entrance Misaki moved his hips up to meet him, their rhythm starting with need and passion. "Misaki" called Usami gasping and Misaki responded moving his arms around Usami's neck to hold him closer. "Usagi-san..." The rhythm, becoming harder and faster made both, men and neko approach their release, and when it came Usami bent instinctively to brand Misaki with a mate mark, a bite strong enough to draw blood and push Misaki over the edge.

Barely able to breath Misaki searched for Usami's eyes in the darkness of his room "_why even thought he says he feels the same as I do..._" and whispered his name "What?" responded Usami never breaking their embrace "I might love you" Misaki responded and Usami chuckled, the happiness rumbling in his chest "_...how can he still be able to see through me_?

"Of course you do" Usami responded smirking, delighted.

_It irritates me..._

_-0-_

_Author's note: And soooo, the chapter is finished. This one didn't really change, didn't have real errors or anything I truly wanted to work on I guess, I just love this chapter the way it is. Hope you love it too. Read and Review, if not... I'll cry... T_T_


	12. Safe

JUNJOU TERRORIST

IV

SAFE

"Dean!" called Miyagi looking at the man by the door, but hearing his boss calling he quickly turned around to see the kitten still by his side, "do you know him?" he asked without looking back.

"Know him?! I adopted him months ago!" exclaimed the Dean moving to get a closer look, Miyagi didn't heard nor see the movement behind him, he saw instead the kitten muscles tensing, his ears pinning flat against his skull, his fur standing on end from the top of his ears to the tip of his battered tail, a deep growl lurking menacingly from the bottom of his chest, a threat, that was more like a vain intent of hiding his shaking paws. Miyagi instantly turned to see his boss and threw his hands, palms high to stop his movement. The Dean, startled at the kitten's and Miyagi's reaction backed down, lowering his hands "They explained to me that he suffered from post-traumatic stress, I wanted to help him... but I was not able, he ran from my house and we were not able to find him, we searched for so long..." the Dean looked at the kitten sadly, who looked back at him and remembered the father at the vet's clinic, the look in his eyes could not lie, the kitten stopped growling, but his ears remained pinned and he hunched away behind Miyagi's back. The Dean, turning to Miyagi he asked "how did you find him?"

"I didn't" responded Miyagi scratching his head and furrowing his brows, he craved badly for a cigarette "he came here, probably running away from something or someone, he's in a terrible bad shape" Miyagi looked to the kitten for a second, behind him his golden brows were heavily scowling back, no longer trembling yet not moving away from the protection Miyagi's back gave off.

"We should take him to a hospital" said the Dean worriedly but Miyagi waved his hand in denial, "no good sir, he's not ready, he has suffered way too much, we can't, not right now"

"But what can we do?" asked the Dean looking at the kitten again, he was so worried about the kitten's fate "he doesn't want to go with me, right?" the dean tried to get closer to the kitten again but he tightened his hold on Miyagi's shirt, hissing in warning, lowly but firmly, still pinning his ears back startling the two man, the sound was more like a rattlesnake when it was freely leaving the kitten's pale lips "impossible… I…." mumbled the dean deflated, but then, he looked at his Oh so faithful worker, his eyes suddenly showing a light of hope "maybe you could..."

"Oh no, no no no no Sir, I can't" stated Miyagi before the Dean could finished

"Oh come on, it's not that hard and he already trusts you!" responded the Dean immediately moving one step closer, his hand together, like in a prayer.

"But my apartment it's too small, and I can barely take care of myself I..."

"But he's just a kitten! It would even do you a greater good to have some company!" the Dean still battled.

"No sir I can't!" responded Miyagi exasperated, but then he felt the kitten behind him trembling, he had screamed without noticing it, he bit his lip in remorse "I can't…" he mumbled this time, trying to soften his voice, noticing this the Dean hang his head but clenched his fist, he knew it would be low to do use it, yet he had to. "But if you don't, animal control will take him away in to the kennels, it is you... or them…" he said, and he saw the realization on Miyagi's eyes, a sequence of memories, painful claws ripping the wounds open. The one he loved, the sweet and bright one, dying in between bars. Miyagi felt his eyes burning, remembering the reason why he did not want to have another pet, ever again. Cause she, graceful and pure, fragile, had being taken by animal control for so long, she had ended up sick and had not being able to survive. The Dean knew it was low to use it, it may even create deeper wounds, knowing how much it meant to him, but he still tried. "If I can't... They'll..."

Miyagi looked back at Shinobu, his knuckles, white from clenching at his shirt in fright, sighing in anger, at his own weakness, he growled "Fine, but can I take the day off?, I'm not sure about leaving him alone in my apartment". The Dean sighed with great relief, "I'll inform your assistant myself, either way, I think you have stayed here for a month worth of hours" answered the Dean smiling sadly "I really wished I had taken a good care of him"

"I think you did," Miyagi responded looking at the kitten's stormy eyes, he petted his paw gently to calm him down, "you have made me accept him in my house" he continued on scratching his head again and turning to Dean, chuckling "and that's something"

"Thanks" said the Dean smiling again, yet this time, less sadly.

- 0 -

Now, to say Miyagi was a responsible man, would be an understatement, in his job. For he treated his classes and research with the utmost respect and passion. Literature was the love of his life now, and so, he dedicated every regular and mostly all irregular breathing time on to it. But sadly, thought his undying strength and perseverance could be seeing in every aspect of his carrier it was epically missing in his social life. And Miyagi knew this, not that he would openly care about it. Of course he tried to move on, got some girlfriends, went on dates, had sex partners, found a fiance and even married her. But even thought he SAID he tried, his heart always eluded the relationships, no bounds were created, no pieces of his heart given, no memories bounded and gilded like dear treasures in his mind and soul. Only one memory, only one love always remained there, unblinking, unforgettable and tortuously beautiful.

When the door was closed again, Miyagi felt the hard tag in his shirt loosen, looking behind at the kitten Miyagi sighed. "What have I done...?" He stood up slowly, helping later the kitten to stand up as well. "You'll come with me" he said pointing at the kitten and then to himself, the kitten looked at him for a second and bent his head slightly to the right, blinking. "..." Miyagi sighted heavily, "Come" he said putting on top of the kitten's shoulders his own coat, it was no longer full winter but the wind was still cold in the mornings, chilling early commuters. The kitten looked at him in response, his eyes glistening for an instance, before his perfect brows dived in an angry scowl, cheeks turning lightly pink. "_THUMP!"_ Loud he heard his heart beat, Miyagi swallowed hard and closed the window, "Let's leave already, before anyone comes" he said and before he could register what he was doing, he had extended his hand at the kitten, who not doubting this time took the offer greedily, holding not only from Miyagi's hand but entwining his fingers and hugging his arm with his kitten's thin arm. "_It's the unusual situation,"_ Miyagi thought to himself, trying to come up with a reason why he felt so happy with the current events, but the thought gave no reassurance to his mind, "_It's like doing to him what I couldn't for her" _he tried again, but the thought was not enough, the real reason was far deeper than that, "_Fate..." _a voice called and his brows twitched, his lips curving in a lopsided smile "_I'm just sleep deprived and my heart is weak against cruel situations"_ he stated and ignored as best as he could the hard burning in his heart. _"I just have to separate myself from this, it shouldn't be hard... really, this kit doesn't trust humans, he wouldn't trust an old guy like me..."_

But, oh how wrong Miyagi was, for he was not able to separate the kitten from himself, the poor soul trembled fiercely went he walked just three feet away from him, his eyes red and black with tears and fatigue. So he ended up walking all around the halls with him, clenching at his side, avoiding human contact, avoiding noise and any type of sudden movements until he finally reached his car and was able to get him in to his cars passengers seat, putting the seat-belt more like a separation line than a safety method. Still, the kitten hold a corner of his shirt between his small paws, as to make sure he was not going to be left behind, or to disappear any time soon without him.

Miyagi licked his lips for Nth time that morning, he moved his hand absentmindedly to pull a cigarette and found the pocket empty. "..." he sighed deeply again, "_Let's just end this already..." _He tried to drive fast to lower the amount of time inside the car but the kitten freaked out the moment he heard the engine roaring, clawing Miyagi hard at his arm, causing him to scream and hit the brakes, which caused the kitten to scream/cry back and claw him even deeper. Miyagi had to take 10 long minutes to ease the kitten back to his seat and check his wounds, they were not deep enough to go to a hospital, but they still burned, "Oh well, I'll have to disinfect them later" he sighed, but turning to the kitten he slowly moved his hand on top of his golden fur, and petted the kitten, knowing by the way he was breathing, and the dead worried expression in his eyes, that he knew he had hurt him, it would be no good if the kitten got depressed about it, or freaked out again.

"I'm sorry, there's no reason to worry about it, we'll get home soon" he said and started driving again a lot slower, taking only the road sides and long silent streets. On the other side the kitten felt his heart throb, his cheeks warming softly. Being petted again was wonderful, Miyagi's large hand moved back and forth roughly, like combing his golden main, but his fingers caressed his round perky ears so delicately, it made his chest fill with an strange emotion, a low purr brewing. The kitten smiled back and sat still, his back straight against the seat, ears quickly turning at the sight from the window. The rarely passing cars, the people, streets and large buildings amazed the kitten, who had all that time avoided looking around in fear. What had changed? He couldn't tell, but he felt safe and could finally lift his face in curious wander. "_Such a brat_" Miyagi thought looking at the kitten purring against the window.

-0-

After the amazing scene at the car, the arriving home worried Miyagi, but he was lucky there was no one around in the lobby, in the elevator or even in the corridors. Probably because of the hour, too early for employees to come back and too late for children and mothers to be out to school. Pulling the kitten towards himself Miyagi unlocked his door and entered his apartment. But seconds after he heard the click and thud of the door closing, Miyagi stopped walking, feeling a gentle pull at his arm. The kitten was trying to look farther away without breaking the hold on Miyagi's hand. Miyagi tried to let him go shaking his hands strongly, so he could see more, but the kitten instantly grabbed his hand tighter and moved closer to him. Again Miyagi smiled. "_Brat"_ the thought was rapidly becoming a habit.

Walking to his living room he placed the kitten in the sofa and after many attempts he was finally able to separate the kitten, it was unbelievable the tight grip the kitten had, being so small and skinny, also being pretty much wounded. "Stay" he ordered and the kitten scowled back, yet he stayed put, following Miyagi only with his eyes. Quickly Miyagi moved in to the kitchen, first thing first, he had to feed the starving feline, but walking around the kitchen he couldn't find what to cook or how to do it. When was the last time he had done ANYTHING in the kitchen? Apart from taking the energy drinks and microwave dinners to heat them up. "_Juice! That's always healthy!" _he thought, rapidly taking a lonely can of chopped papaya and bananas, but the moment he tried to use the blender the kitten jumped in fright, 5 feet in the air landing on his paws behind the sofa, his tail all puffed up and his ears pinned, again the snake like hissing rumbling out, Miyagi could not decide whether to laugh at the cuteness of the kitten or to be angry at his own stupidity. Again, like with the cigarettes, he showed the kitten the evil artifact and throw it far away inside one high shelf.

But this was just another proof of how unprepared he was for the unexpected visit, Miyagi scratched his head, not able to cook anymore, he worried about the kitten. "Just wait a minute" he said pointing one finger upward and started a tour around the house. The kitten looked curiously at him, walking down the hall to the right in to his bedroom and working himself forward, collecting every hard, sharp, possibly dangerous or to noisy equipment he had. Scissors, knifes, alarm clocks, radios, nibs pens, screwdrivers, everything found a place in his bedroom closet, the bathroom lower cabinet, the laundry cabinet or the kitchens high shelves. And every place was secured and locked. Miyagi also closed the balcony, he was about to lock the main door but something stopped him, looking back at the kitten he saw again the fear, his tail swishing in quick whips behind the sofa, "I think I'm done" he stated at loud, returning instantly to the kitchen and to his inevitable cooking.

After three hours of battling Miyagi called it finished, at the end he was not very good at that, but he could at least do something edible for the kitten, burned sticky rice, chopped cabbage and tomatoes, grilled pieces of fish, pork and chicken, he found still good in his freezer and a glass of really thick and lumpy juice. Miyagi scratched his head still doubting the results, he looked back at the kitten, he was sitting in the sofa again, chest resting against the sofa's back support, intently glaring at what Miyagi was doing, his nose sniffing from time to time. "Ah..." he was about to say something when a loud growl was heard from inside the kitten's stomach and Miyagi chuckled. "Fine" Without ceremony he served it in two plates and placed them in the table in-front of the kitten "Eat, it's not much but, after what you have being through it might not be good to eat too much yet so in the ends is good enough... I guess?" he mumble, again doubting the results. "Either way..." he sighed and sat down in front of the kitten, placing his own plate at the table. "Itadakimasu" he mumble and started eating, trying not to look at the smiling kitten, why was he smiling in such a lovely way? Miyagi felt tenderness in stormy eyes, it made his heart flutter and break. Miyagi concentrated in his plate, keeping a hard grip of his chopsticks to avoid following his desire to embrace the kitten tight in his arms.

The kitten sniffed the food and felt his mouth water, Miyagi's words were to low and mumbled that he could barely get any meaning from them but looking the way he was eating he decided to give it a try. Slowly he climbed down from the sofa and sat on the floor, he sniffed the food again and stock his tongue out, he felt a lightly bitter flavor at first but then he felt the salt and prickly taste of the pork meat, "D_elicious_" he thought taking one piece of pork in his mouth and munching it happily. After that one bite the kitten almost wolfed down the food. Miyagi smiled sadly at the desperation he saw in the kitten, "Brat eat slowly or you'll choke" he growled and continue on eating, the kitten smiled back. _THUMP. _"_Is just the lack of sleep, I'm tired..." _

"Yowwwll" With his stomach full and satisfied the kitten yawned and rubbed his eyes, the emissions of the day taking finally it's toll on the kitten's body. "Are you tired already?" Miyagi asked noticing the heavy eyelids, the kitten yawned back in response making Miyagi chuckle, "go to sleep then, I'll be here when you wake up" Miyagi said standing up with the plates in his hand and walking with them in to the kitchen. But when he came back the kitten was curled in the floor in a tight ball, his knees close to his chest and his thin tail on top of his legs to provide a useless protection against the cold. Miyagi sighted, "Hey brat..." he started saying moving his hand to pet the kitten's fur when something silvery caught his eyes, it was a name tag, attached to a large and heavy collar. The kitten's fur was so thick and long it had covered it completely. It was only when he moved the fur while petting than the thing was at sight. It had a name inscribed as expected, _"Shinobu" _it said and Miyagi remembered the name the Dean had used "Mmm... Shinobu?" he tried calling and Shinobu's ears perked even thought he was so sleepy, opening his eyes to look with hopeful eyes at Miyagi, making him chuckled "I see, you like me using your name?" he asked, the kitten's tail undulated in broad circles, that had to a be a yes.

"Then, do I let you sleep in my lap again Shinobu-chin?" he asked, sitting by his side at the floor and patting his lap. The kitten didn't need anymore encouragement this time, crawling slowly to place his head over Miyagi's lap and let it fall. Shinobu shivered and curled in to a tight ball again against Miyagi's warm body, cuddling and snuggling his face against the man's legs. Miyagi felt his cheeks warming but he ignored the feeling, placing his hand on Shinobu's head to pet him softly, massaging his ears and back, making the little kit purr contently.

It was late in to the night when Miyagi woke up, Shinobu was still asleep so he stood up slowly, trying as hard as he could not to wake him up. He cleaned his trouser patting them softly and straightening he looked at Shinobu at the floor, so curled up to maintain his warmth, he felt bad, a heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach. "..." Sighting Miyagi moved quickly in to his bedroom and laundry taking many old towels and bedsheets, clothes his ex-wife had left on among other things. When Shinobu woke up he was curled up in a large cushion and wrapped with many bed sheets and bedspreads, Shinobu had being so tired he didn't notice when Miyagi had carry him in to the cushion and wrapped him. He felt his cheeks redden. Checking his new made bed Shinobu clawed and scratched, pulling and pushing it to his heart's content, the fabric was so soft and sooo scratch-able. Shinobu purred falling asleep again.

-0-

Author's note: This might be me repeating myself, but, some of you might notice that the chapters have being changed and rearrange, the reason was basically that after not writing for so long I didn't fully understand how I was moving the story along and had to read it back, but when I did I actually realized that most of the time line had being really messed up. So I decided, since I had missed so many months of updates that I would re-do it and make it better. I hope those of you, who read the old versions, read this new ones and find them cuter and lovelier and etc -ier... hope you love it. Read and review please!


	13. Starting

JUNJOU EGOIST

V

STARTING

"Ah, yeah, I forgot" Hiroki said taking a sip of his hot tea, Nowaki had insisted on coffee being too strong in the morning, "I would like to visit your work places and meet with your bosses" he said, but looking at Nowaki's surprised expression, Hiroki felt his cheeks warming, _Damn, how can he act normal after the amazing, scratch that, DIFFERENT Christmas day, they shared the day before? _"I just heard once, that... you know, that's the proper way... and they do have to meet your... owner..." Hiroki felt his fingers tightening around the cup, the name he had to use in society burned his tongue harder than the hot beverage.

"Hiro-san, that's very nice of you, but they are quite a lot..." started saying Nowaki, staring at his plate but Hiroki waved his hand dismissing, "It's okay, how many?"

"3" Nowaki said, looking one moment to Hiroki and then turning back to his plate "I quit the other 3 that I had after meeting you, because I... wanted to study..." Nowaki's brows knitted together in a grimace, Hiroki took long to realize the situation, for he, his new master, had the ability and disposition to either let him study or deny it, pets were not allowed to study if not with a certificate from their owners. "Study?..." repeated Hiroki as normal as he could, taking a sip of his tea.

"It is my dream to become a doctor," responded Nowaki, his eyes sparkling, but only for a brief moment, "but Pets are not allowed to study at normal schools... and you need credentials for pet University, I was trying to enter the Institute, to take a test and start studying, but they said a dog as big as me couldn't do it without a certificate..." Nowaki's tail was lifeless, close to the wooden legs of his chair, "but it's okay, I'm happy just being with Hiro-san, if you don't mind I would like to return to my other 3 jobs, by right my earnings will be transferred to you so you wont feel my presence so..." At this Hiroki's anger flared, he stuffed his mouth with a large piece of bread and good amounts of Nowaki's special omelet, to silence his raging words, "_Nowaki is not at fault"_ he repeated to himself before passing the food and speaking. "Show me to your daily jobs, to meet your bosses, after that you'll follow me to meet someone, okay?" he said barely able to control the barking in his words. Nowaki smiled as always, understanding Hiroki's anger was not at him but at his situation. "Yes, thank you Hiro-san."

-0-

So, after breakfast Nowaki explained his jobs and marked places in a map of the city, Hiroki fumed and then created a schedule, visiting first a coffee shop and a construction company, in both places he introduced himself and apologized for the late presentation, apart from Nowaki resigning the job they so generously gave him. Both managers smiled and laughed merrily at getting to know the owner of Nowaki, they couldn't stop saying good things about the gentle Inu, Hiroki felt proud and happy, accepting the business cards and cleverly not denying Nowaki being a mere dog. Just, incredibly big.

The way Hiroki smiled and talked to his co-workers and managers made Nowaki feel incredibly happy, but at hearing he was not going to continue on working for them, he felt rather anxious. Of course he trusted Hiro-san the most, and he knew the young professor was not one to do anything harmful to others, even pets, but he worried either way, and hided as best as he could his confusion, following his owner silently. But, when they stopped at T Medic University for service pets, and heard what Hiroki spoke with another person he couldn't help but gap, stunned, speechless.

"Doc, thank you for taking the time to meet me, you're the best teacher I know for service pets, I didn't want to go anywhere else" Hiroki said, walking inside an office in the University, department of Pet services, Nowaki followed, bowing low and long at the frame of the door.

"So, is this the dog?" asked the man called Doc, he was an old guy, rather short for his bass voice, with a long beard and round grandfather glasses, that gave him a soft and wise expression. "The one you want me to train?" he asked again, turning his gray head from Hiroki to Nowaki. In response Nowaki tensed and tried hard to stay firm, look healthy but not too strong, so not to look scary. The doctor examined him, slowly walking around him, prodding with a hand his arms, back and ears, looking at his eyes and bearing. "He's quite nice, a regal creature for just a dog I would say" the doctor mumbled taking a notepad and writing down some notes "He'll do find Kamijou, bring him tomorrow from 8 to 3, he'll take classes in this building and practice at the clinic beside."

"Thank you Doc I ow you one" Kamijou said smiling, one of his rare smiles, and taking the old man's hand in his. "Nah, my own lad is enough trouble, he would not graduate without you" the doctor grumbled, his brow twitching at the recollection of his air-headed offspring. "I'll see you around Nowaki-kun" he said, waving his hand and leaving, Nowaki waved back his paw, still stunned with what had being said and done in less than half an hour.

"Hiro-san what did you just do?" asked Nowaki when Hiroki started leaving the office as well.

"Isn't it obvious? You want to be a doctor, for a starting point being a service dog is perfect" Hiroki said, scowling at having to explain himself "You had to quit your 2 jobs but this will provide you with knowledge and a better job after that and..." Hiroki paused at the feeling of strong arms embracing him, blushing he tried wiggle his way out.

"Hiro-san what should I do?" mumbled Nowaki tightening his hold "I'm so happy I could die"

Feeling redder than what was physically possible, Hiroki stopped struggling and touched Nowaki's arm with his hands, returning half way the embrace "Stupid dog..."

-0-

After that, the flower shop owner beamed at hearing Nowaki's new part-time job and classes, accepting easily the change of schedule. "I had always wanted to meet the wonderful owner of such a nice Inu," said the owner patting Nowaki on his shoulder "I knew you couldn't belong to a bad person with such a good character, and this proves it. Pay him well Wa-chan, studying hard and working with passion"

"Yes!" responded Nowaki with a smile brighter than the sun, Hiroki blushed and scowled even harder.

"But it is weird for you not to have your collar on? What happened Wa-chan?" asked the owner looking at Nowaki's neck.

"Ah... I..."

"Oh yeah, he lost it yesterday, so I'll be buying him a new one today" responded Hiroki with a sight of discontent "It became quite a problem, so I'll have to ask you to spare it's use for today," the owner waived his hand in response "It's okay, I was just worried because a dog so big as Wa-chan could be easily mistaken as feral" At the mention of the police Nowaki's shoulder squared, Hiroki felt himself trembling at the thought of them, taking Nowaki to the pound, or worst... "Oh that," Hiroki responded with another sight, turning to his briefcase he pulled a bracelet tag, "this has all my information, I guess for one day is going to be enough"

"Hiro-san it's okay, I can..." Nowaki tried to say, stopping Hiroki's hand, but he refused the touch and placed the bracelet in his wrist. "It's fine Nowaki, you're my pet now"

"But I don't want to impose on you..."

"What are you talking about Nowaki?" Hiroki growled, but looking at the curious look of the shop owner he felt his ears warming up again for the Nth time that morning, "Oh, damn, look at the hour, sorry I have to go!" he exclaimed looking at his wristwatch "Good day Sir, it was a pleasure to meet you. See you home Nowaki"

"Good bye!" waved the owner happily while Nowaki watched him run and disappear down the street with a worried expression.

Now, being a wolf, Nowaki found it very easy to abstract himself from the world and commit his whole mind to his work, he could also, if desired, divide his mind so he could work accurately and think at the same time, about his problems and concerns. But Hiroki on the other hand, for him, work proved almost impossible, be it ancient culture, literature or language he was not really in to it today, you could say, he was more like into canine investigation.

Thinking in what was his pet doing, and how would he wait for him at the apartment. A flash memory of the apron wolf came to his mind and he was lost for a good couple of minutes, enjoying his exceptional photographic memory. The wolf was indeed gorgeous; tall, strong yet not beefy, his long legs, his warm paws, his long pointy ears, the peek of them just a little bit round, framing his handsome face, making it so breath taking.

Hiroki shook his head and bent down to his laptop, "_a manuscript doesn't read itself_" he tried to remember himself, "_It is no use to trouble myself about something like that... something like..._" and again his mind was lost in the wonderful depths of Nowaki's blue orbs, typing his own curiosity, he googled about canine pets, so many questions and so many answers, he wrote down a list and made quick notes in a leather bound notebook. Then, looking at the clock in the wall he sighed, it was going to be a long day.

"_What to do?" "New owner?" "Rescuing pets?" "Old pets, good pets?" "How to take care of rare species?" "How to take care of big dogs?" "Service dogs?" "Pet law?" "Pet owners legal adoption and pet owner registration information"_

By 4:00 in the afternoon Hiroki was positively jumpy, not being able to control himself anymore he stood up and gathered his things unceremoniously. He was lucky the professor had taken a vacation, for whatever rare reason, Hiroki knew the old guy never took those ones, and the task for today had being cut in half, so he could basically do them from his house. He turned off his laptop and closed the office. Back on the streets, Hiroki took his shopping list out and walked to the nearest pet shop, methodically he scanned the racks and aisles, piling the products that cached his eyes. Done with it, he moved to another 2 pet shops, then to a man's clothes store, a supermarket and in to another pet store, this one, specially marked, for it was a veterinarian clinic specialized in rare types of breed.

"I'm more an Inu fan than a neko fan" explained the vet showing Hiroki the photo of his own dogs and Inu, the last one, a hybrid. The moment the doctor had heard of Hiroki's big dog she had jumped and clapped her hands excited. "If it's your first pet you must know some basics, I can give you some basic guideline books, but it would be better to meet him before anything else it's said"

"Yes please, I can bring him along tomorrow, after work" Hiroki replied meekly, she was the only person who could help him about getting to know Nowaki, and becoming a good owner for the overly gentle wolf, he didn't want his bad temper to ruin him.

"Perfect! I'll give you an appointment right away!"

With an appointment in his briefcase, along with 5 dog's books he walked towards the train station. It was a rather long trip so he used the opportunity to start his learning on Canines, 101.

"_Large dogs are known for its energy, breeds as the Husky, Akita and others would need at least 2 walks around a park to distress his muscles and keep a healthy life,_" he read and noted in his mind to mention something about that to Nowaki. "Depending on the breed they can be quite vocal. In the case of the Malamute, they tend to be quite silent, but if needed they can get very loud so if possible, inform your tenants and landlords, apart from training your beloved pet, be it an Inu or a Dog you must train him firmly" murmured Hiroki and his brows furrowed, Nowaki was not really loud at all and he was not a puppy anymore, so training would be pointless, right?, plus it sounded so harsh to train someone like Nowaki, at least in Hiroki's mind.

"_Mating behaviour_" stopping dead in his tracks, Hiroki looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. There were few people in the train car and none noticed him, so he breathed in hard and continue on reading. "_Inu pets like dogs, are very loyal and attend to their masters in every sense of the word, but if the pet is used for sexual matters you must know they take several mates, the larger the breed the larger the amount of mates"_ at this Kamijou felt his heart sank, remembering, he could tell Nowaki seemed quite used to the acts of pleasuring someone, would Nowaki leave him? Hiroki didn't want to think about that, closing the book he looked straight to the train windows, watching the lights pass on, "_If he wanted to leave me, If he wanted to be with someone else.. would I be able to stop him?"_

And while this and other dark thoughts swarm Hiroki's mind Nowaki worked dutifully in the flower shop trying his best to make Hiroki proud of him, by being good at his part-time job. There was no better life for him right now and he knew it, Hiro-san was so cute. Memories played in his mind while he arranged a tulip bouquet, when a girly spat woke him up "yeah, because he was abandoned and I couldn't let it go and die, I felt so much pity for the little thing and kept it, but still it's imposing on me..." the girl wearing a school uniform was looking around the flowers with two of her friends, "But if it's so much of a bother why don't you sell it? Give it to someone else as a present of better of, take it in to a pound or pet shop" one of her friends commented, taking a "don't forget me" in her hands to smell it's soft perfume, "I can't, I'm the one who took it in... I don't know, maybe after it gets healthy..."

"_Oh yes, that's right_" thought Nowaki, bitterly tugging the flowers together with a red ribbon, he had forgotten about it, "_I don't want to impose on you"_ he had said, hoping for Hiroki to tell him he loved him, but instead he had mentioned his pet status. Hiroki had saved him from being jailed, more over from probably dying, was he forcing himself just because he pitied him?, this thoughts couldn't let him be completely happy. "It's done" called Nowaki smiling at the girls in front of him and they stopped immediately from their beaching to admire not the bouquet, but the handsome pet smiling at them. Deep in his dark thought he could have not guessed the reason of his worries was just in-front of the flower shop, sitting by the window, drinking, or more likely acting as if drinking a cup of coffee.

Hiroki had seeing the coffee shop when he met the owner of the flower shop, not being able to hold his torment he decided to drop by at the "_lovely neko café_" and drink a steaming hot cup of coffee. He didn't care AT ALL about Nowaki, so he was not there to stare at Nowaki of course, there was no way he could do something like that, as if he was a stalker, more properly a Nowaki-stalker. Thought, watching the two cute girls clinging to his wolf pet he couldn't help pound the table hard with his fist "_What the hell do you two think you're doing?! Get your hands off him! Don't let them touch you! Who is your owner?! I won't let you leave for another woman you fucking..." _cutting himself in the middle of his mind ranting Hiroki coughed and blushed redder than cherry sweets. Looking up to the flower store again, he locked eyes with Nowaki, startled he looked away and moved out of the window, leaving his coffee, untouched and cold. "_No he didn't see me, he couldn't, he doesn't have that good eyesight_" muttered Hiroki to himself, trying to calm down his pounding heart. "_please let him have bad eyesight"_

Going finally to his home Hiroki waited for Nowaki to arrive, every minute weighing on him. "Why is he not coming back yet?" ranted Hiroki moving nervously in the entrance of his apartment "_I used to think only sweet happiness lays between lovers, but in reality I'm very very anxious... haven't you noticed yet, you, big idiot wolf!, even though I seem otherwise I'd never let someone I didn't love touch me... If I didn't love..._". The word repeated itself in his mind and he finally noticed "_Love!... right I haven't said it to him yet... but dammit! How can I say something as embarrassing as that! You Idiot!... that kind of moronic mumbling by idiotic couples has never once crossed my mind yet..."_ Hiroki looked at his purchases in the table and felt his heart thump hard against his chest "_If I could, at least just a little bit... become your support and show you how much I love you"_

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, moving towards the door he opened it without thinking, Nowaki on the other side smiled bitterly. "Good evening Hiro-san"

"Ah! Yes, good evening Nowaki" responded Hiroki letting the giant wolf enter.

"I brought something to eat, if that's fine" Nowaki said with a pained expression in his eyes, confused Hiroki looked away and mumbled "Yes it's fine" he felt greatly uncomfortable, why was the air so thick with tension? "Oh true! I bought some things, if you don't mind looking at them right now" he said pointing at the plastic bags and Nowaki, curious, turned to see them.

Noticing the change of mood, at being Nowaki's curiosity tipped off Hiroki smiled, ears perked forward and his fluffy tail wagged. "There are some clothes for you to wear for your classes and the work on the clinic, and a few more stylish tags to hold your information, I mean, it doesn't look that good a collar in a clinic you know" explained Hiroki moving beside Nowaki to show him his purchases "Because you carried all your adoption papers it was easy to register you in the system"

"Thank you Hiro-san you didn't have to" responded Nowaki touching the soft fabrics of his new shirts.

"Don't be an idiot is my responsibility now so I had to" Hiroki responded easily but looking at Nowaki's pained expression again he bit his lip in regret. What could he say? What could he do? To prove his own true feelings. Sighting Hiroki took out a small paper bag, unwrapped it and pulled out a black leather collar, with a stormy blue tag that matched Nowaki's eyes. "It's also okay, because I really wanted to" he mumbled so low it was barely perceptible. But to a dog it was enough, hearing it Nowaki's heart throbbed "Hiro-san, am I imposing on you? Am I forcing you to accept me?" taken aback Hiroki stuttered "What? What are you talking about?"

"Is just, that I have never really wanted anything for myself, is not that I was repressing myself or anything, is just that I'm like that, but now" Nowaki said turning to see Hiroki in his eyes "but now, there's something I want so badly, it doesn't really matter the method it would take to have it"

"And what is that?" asked Hiroki thinking about Nowaki's dream of becoming a doctor, but Nowaki stunned him yet again "You, Hiro-san" Hiroki gasped speechless, his heart thundering so loudly he knew Nowaki could hear it too. "This is the very first time I've ever felt this way," continue on Nowaki moving closer "so I'm anxious, it feels so wonderful to be with the one I love, but I'm always wondering how long this happiness will last"

"What the hell?" was Hiroki's only answer, still fighting Nowaki's honest third confession of love.

"The more I love you, the more I wonder if I'm the only one who's happy here... because I'm a pet I know I shouldn't say this but..." explained Nowaki, but Hiroki cut him "Are you a moron?, you want me to be saying that I love you and think about you 24/7?" growled Hiroki his face a dark shade of red "No, of course not, I, from the moment I met you I knew you weren't like that" responded Nowaki quickly

"So?"

"But, at the cafe in front of the flower shop, you came right?" Nowaki asked his smile adorning his face again, while Hiroki's face darkened even more. "Ah... ahh... How did you know I...?"

"I saw you looking at me from the window" responded Nowaki, his smile hopeful.

"Nooooooo that can't be! I'll leave, I can't stay here anymore! Leave me, leave!" cried Hiroki feeling his whole body trembling with embarrassment. Trying to scape, he launched to his bedroom, but Nowaki stopped him, surrounding him with his strong arms "Hiro-san I'm really happy that I don't know what to do, being a pet, if my owner, if You, are mine..." whispered Nowaki hotly against Hiroki's ear making him tremble, tears starting to cloud his eyes. "and Hiro-san is not the type to do those kind of things so it is not unrequited right? Is not my mind's illusion, please tell me Hiro-san, you went to see me? Can I continue on thinking that?"

Feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage like a trapped bird, his eyes burning with tears of embarrassment, Hiroki pressed his face against the cold concrete wall and murmured "Yyyeeeah..."

"I'm sorry Hiro-san I know being a pet I shouldn't have..." started apologizing Nowaki, at sensing Hiroki's body trembling, muscles tight and rigid, but Hiroki cut him with one finger to his lips, just, not turning to see him. Nowaki closed his mouth and waited, knowing how much it took for Hiroki to express his feelings. "That's not true" he said, trembling like a leaf "You're not my pet, not really... we're... lovers, so it's fine" at this Nowaki beamed happier and embraced Hiroki again with all his might. "Hiro-san I love you"

-0-

When Hiroki woke up again, he was again in his bed, in his pajamas, cradled by a giant wolf, who, at sensing his movement opened his eyes and smiled. "Sorry Hiro-san I'll leave..."

"No, it's fine" stopped him Hiroki, and turning to look at his bedside table he noticed the black collar. "Oh, yeah, the collar I bought has my information and all" he said touching the embroidery on the dark leather, but looking back at his lover he noticed quickly the tension in his shoulders, his tail again between his legs restless. He touched his neck and Hiroki saw again the silver marks of Nowaki's past. Remembering the expression he had when he had tried to touch it, instinctively a cold chill run through his wolf like spine. "Nowaki, I know you have suffered, and you might not want to talk about that right now, but I'll wait until you're ready" Hiroki said, taking the collar and putting it on his paws.

"Hiro-san, I'm sorry" tried to say Nowaki, but Hiroki again cut him with a slender finger to the wolf's thin mouth "I don't mind you not using it ever, you need to have it so no one will ever try to do you any harm. But you can use my tag, and have the collar in your pocket. For me, is enough if you know this is your home now"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki felt his heart beat fast and hard, tears clouding his eyes.

"Just one thing," said Hiroki looking down and strangely pained "If you want... If you ever desire to"

"What?"

"Nothing! Forget it!" Hiroki shouted back, laying down and covering his body with the bed covers

"Tell me Hiro-san please" pleaded Nowaki pressing his body against Hiroki's, making him tremble and sniff under the covers "It's just that I read in a book... that dogs are loyal but they search for many mates... several in fact... so if you want to..." but then it was Hiroki's time to be cut by Nowaki "Ahh Hiro-san!" he beamed, driving his arms under the covers and around his lover's waist, making him gasp in surprise. "Hiro-san I'm sorry I have to repeat it, but I'm a wolf" he said, but when Hiroki didn't say anything he explained "I'm not a dog, we're very different from dogs, I mean, wolves chooses one in their pack and only breed with that decided mate, we mate for life"

"Eh...?"

"I wont go searching for a mate, ever"

"Ah, oh... okay..." mumbled Hiroki in acknowledgement, feeling his face red and hot, steam coming out of his head. "Waaa I'm so happy you got worried about that!" beamed Nowaki, merrily bending to shower Hiroki with kisses and nips "What are you doing you dumb-ass!" shouted Hiroki back, his whole body red with embarrassment "No! leave me! Go away!"

Nowaki couldn't be any happier, and even thought Hiroki knew he wouldn't ever be as embarrassed as today he also knew he had never being any happier either.


	14. The Fundations of love: Comunications

JUNJOU TERRORIST

V

THE FUNDATION OF LOVE:

COMMUNICATION

Miyagi looked at his laptop, his email open in a permission letter he had never ask for, "_Dear Professor_" it read and he knew with that that it was not coming from his daring assistant, he hated him enough to call him just "_Professor"._ He continued on reading the script and felt his brows furrowing, "_I spoke with your assistant about your day and he confide on me your working schedule of the last couple of years_", the word "_years_" had being highlighted, this couldn't be good, "_It seems to have become. quite a habit of yours to not take your vacations, since 3 years ago. Taking that in consideration, and the recent events of course, I have decided to grant you 15 days leave, starting today. You must return to work on the 10th for the beginning of the term, thankfully you have no classes or lectures scheduled so it wont be of any difficulty for you or your beloved students and assistant professor."_ Miyagi felt like snorting at the comment.

Deciding there was nothing to be done he graciously accepted the vacations offer, he took off his neck the tie, the fabric landed on the sofa, crushed and wrinkled just like his shirt, he had slept with them. Walking in to the kitchen he found the place rather empty and wondered if he could easily run to the closest supermarket and buy the necessary, he walked to the corner and found Shinobu cradled, a brown fabric between his claws. "_Damned brat!_" he thought recognizing his brown "" suit, he had left it on the sofa last night. Walking the towards the kitten he bent and tried to pry the claws away from his work suit but the kitten cried and clawed at it harder, tears daring to fall, shining between the dark eyelashes, Miyagi instantly gave up.

Turning his computer on again he used the online applications to purchase a good amount of supplies, knowing he was missing probably 3 weeks of grosery shopping he clicked many times on the items listed, beer, tuna cans, rice, sugar, eggs, flour, onios, tomatoes, he made a long list of vegetables and meats, but then glancing at the sleeping kitty he searched on the "pets" section, clicking on many other items he found. Hearing a low stomach grumbling he opeened yet another window on his internet brownser, and ordered healthy take out for him and kitten, _he should be able to eat it_, he thought looking at the picture of a kittie and the sign of aprooved. "_pet aprooved_" he thought and finished paying his orders.

-0-

Using the time while the kitten was sleeping, he took the oportunity to clean the house, his apartment was a real mess, how had he managed to wrack it while barely being there was a mistery, and he didn't care to find out, he just worked his way through the rooms, swipping and moping, dusting and placing everything in order as best as he could, he had being living alone for so long he was able to handle the cleaning at least, cooking, was another mistery topic he cared not to uncover yet.

45min passed and his doorbell rang with their meals, he took them smiling and put them on the kitchen table, he cleaned the table, but looking again at the kitten he decided it was best to continue on eating at the low coffee table, until the feline felt more used to the house and confident enough to sit down in the sofa or the living room. He was starting on the salad's box when the door bell rang again and he opened it for the super market employees, it had being such a large order they had to put it in boxes instead of plastic bags, he felt his heart sinking, a long sight escaping his lips. "Thank you" he mustered and closed the door behind the employee, who was sure thanking the kamis he was not on the same situation.

Miyagi started cleaning the kitchen, a two hour job he defiantly hated, the cabinets were greasy and dusty, filled with empty boxes and rotted condiments, there were some spiders but at lest there were no cockcroahes. His brows twitched when he opened the refrigerator, it was a death sentence, he breathed in deep and started piling the garbage bags. When he fihnished the cleaning he dediced it was time to leave the apartment, he couldn't help taking the garbage out, it was bad for him already, he dint' want to imagine how bad it would be for the feline delicate senses. He watched the lithe frame warely and took his keys, he didn't want to do it, but he took the bags out, opened, closed the door and locked it. He practicaly run through the hallways to the garbage storage, the truck would be taking it soon enough, he turned back and run again, he cursed the slowness of the elevator, but in his stressed hands the key didn't work, he breathed in and then he heard the hissing, he heard the gasp and the hard thud against glass, with that, he felt his heart froze. The door openend and he entred "Shinobu-chin!" he called as loud as he could over the desperate growl, the kiten was trying hard to break the balcony's glass door. "Shinobu-chin is me, Miyagi!" he closed the door and walked in to the living room, to let him see him completely. The kitten slowly turned.

At seen him Shinobu felt the desire to run to the men's arms, but a strungling fear would not allow him to move, he touched the cold glass and felt like crying, Miyagi walked step by step closer to him, slowly. "Shinobu-chin please don't do that, you can hurt yourself," Miyagi extended his arms, palms up to show him he had no weapon with him, "I just went out to throw the garbage," he was so close Shinobu could feel the stress the man was on, his shoulders were squared, his brow knitting together, "I'm sorry" he heard and he launched himself against the hard chest, burying his face against the soft fabric of Miyagi's shirt, "I'm sorry, I dind't want to scare you" Miyagi said again petting him gently, "I tried to be quick, I'm sorry" Shinobu felt tears and heard his own body trembling with the strenght of his cries. "_Dont leave me! Don't leave me please!_" he cried in his mind, and as in response Miyagi's arms surrounded his back tenderly, patting circles between his shoulder blades, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe now" And Shinobu cried even harder, how long had he searched for safety?, how long had he craved for someone to protect him?, someone who could stay with him, and not leave him?. He cried for his tired legs and his bruised skin, he cried for his scarred ears and tail, the fear in his soul, the memories and pain gripping tight at his heart, he cried for all of that until no more tears could fell and his body stopped trembling.

Miyagi never let go, he carried him to his bed and sitting down by his side he petted him softly, Shinobu bite him at his hand and growled, but instantly licked it to clean it safe, "I know, I'm sorrry," was Miyagi's only response, no hatred in his voice, no ire, no cruelty. Shinobu bit him again, the last tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Miyagi reapeated like a spell.

It was a rumbling that separated them, almost 15 minutes after the trembling stopped, when the rumbling sounded again Shinobu sit down on his bed and instantly looked specntantly at Miyagi. "Just in time I guess" he said, moving away from Shinobu in to the kitchen, "I ordered some real food" he said opening their plastic lids, Shinobu's noistrils flared, his stomach rumbbled even louder and Miyagi felt like laughing, "You want to eat?" he asked and the kitten's tail swished happily, he never moved from his made-bed thought, miyagi knew it would take him some time, specially after the horrible waking up. So he sighed, and taking their breakfast placed it at the coffe table. "Hold tight" he then said, taking one side of the made-bed and pulled it close to the table, Shinobu gasped and looked worriedly at Miyagi, but holding with his claws the material he got closer to the food, his mouth watered.

"Itadakimasu" Miyagi said again like last night, sitting down and taking a ham and cheese sandwich, Shinobu looked at his meat and egg sandwich with desire, barely sniffing it he took it between his paws and ate it, alternating with full glasses of milk. Miyagi again, felt like laughing at the cuteness of the kitten. "Eat properly brat" he said instead, sipping at his coffee mug, the only thing he could do, even blindfolded, in his kitchen.

Taking a late breakfast on the first day of vacation seemed nothing wrong, but not working at all felt completely wrong, so Miyagi decided to sit down and do some research, at least he could help a little his poor professor, he chuckled at the thought, the young assistant was so repelent of relationships, not as gruff as him but defiantly grumpy. A pet seemed the right thing, he thought for amoment, but looking at the lithe kitten he wondered, _would the Devil Kamijou take care of a poor pet?_, looking again at the kitten at the floor he smiled, "_Maybe_..."

Little by little he managed to clear some lines of his to do list, pilling and unpilling books in the small table . But never as much as he would, if he hadn't had a certain feline in his house, for he couldn't help stilling glances at Shinobu every now and then, to ease his mind that the feline was fine, and to enjoy the advances he was doing. Cause at first, sedated by the food he had laid curled in his bed, but digestion took only half an hour, snuggling another 30min so when the clock stroke 1:45 his ears perked and stirred with every sound coming from outside, his tailing swishing whenever Miyagi moved to take another book.

At 2:23 Shinobu stood up and wincing streched his sore muscles, Miyagi looked attentivaley at him, a bath was in order he knew, looking at the dirty mup of hair, the stained and ruined shirt and pants. But that would have to wait, water was a serious issue when it came to feline pets. Shinobu moved his right paw and steadily licked a large sore, it covered most of his grist, like a band or bracelete, Miyagi could tell how it hand being inflicted. "Shinobu why don't you let me help you?" he asked and Shinobu looked at him squinting his eyes, Miyagi pointed one finger up "One moment" he said and Shinobu saw him move away into a room and out with a white box in his hands, he had seeing something like that in the clinic, the doctor had something like that. His tail swished in broad circles, his ears perking forward.

Miyagi bent slowly down and sat on his knees in front of shinobu, the possition was uncorftotable, but taking in consideration what was about to happen he thought it better for the kitten to be more comfortable than him, "This will burn a little, but it'll help the wound heal" he said hoping Shinobu could understand his words, he took one swap and wet it with the alcohol. The moment he put it on the damaged skin Shinobu cried and hissed, trying hard to pull his hand away, but Miyagi didn't let him, he hold still pressing the swap hard enough for the alcohol to wet the wound through, and then he moved it, carefully over it. "Shhh it's okay, it won't be for too long" he said and Shinobu closed his lips, looking away, tears in his eyes. When the cleaning was done he put on some scaring ointment and dressed it carefully. "Now the next the one" he said seriously, taking Shinobu's right arm, a road of scraps lined from his shoulder to his elbow, he grimaced at the sight, "this will hurt, be brave kit" he said and wetted another swap repeating the same work, Shinobu pressed his eyes close tightly breathing in hard, it burned his skin but he knew something worst, he knew real burning pain.

His tail puffed up and rattled, but Shinobu closed his lips tight so not to hiss. "We're almost done" said Miyagi moving on to Shinobu's legs, he tried to work as quick as possible but he couldn't believe how much damage had the kitten stand, the skin broken, scared, infected and tattered in his ears and tail, large bruises and deep cuts in his arms and legs, even bold spots in his muddy fur, he felt his eyes burning with angry tears. How much had Shinobu suffered? The more he cleaned and bandaged the more Miyagi felt glad about deciding against the kennels. "Mmmm..." Shinobu moaned at a specialy raw patch of skin on his ankle, the joints were swelled. Miyagi stiffened and held the leg, trying hard not to moved unnecessary, when he aplied the swab he felt the whole body shaking, and he bent close to the wound to blew softly over it, "better?" he asked and Shinobu nodded, Miyagi continued on cleaning, the dressing made Shinobu gasp and bit again at Miyagi's arm, but this time it was a barely a nibble, never sinking his teeth, Miyagi just petted him softly "I know, I'm sorry"

"Okay, I'm done" Miyag called loudly closing the wooden lid, turning to the kitten he ruffled his fur "Well done" Shinobu's eyes sparkled, his ears perking proudly, as if he had never voiced any complains, Miyagi chuckled, "You're such a brat" and then, Shinobu mewled, "Meoooorrrw" it went with a rising note, the sound high and sweet.

"Shinobu?"

And then again the mewled was repeated laced with a purr at the end, the notes vibrating in his chest. Miyagi frowned trying to understand the meaning but not knowing. "Moooooowwww" the mewl stressed on a high note, always with the purring behind, Shinobu's eyes looked at him intently, he was about to ask when Shinobu's stomach rumbled, Miyagi looked at the clock, it was already 6:13 not too late for a light snack, "Okay, okay I get it" he said, straightening up and walking towards the kitchen. Shinobu looking at him expentently, his tail moving contently. Miyagi found the food he ordered for lunch and heated it on the microwave, that's something he would never do wrong.

Another loud mewl and Miyagi chuckled hard, "Just a sec" he said taking some bread slices. "This meat it's good enough for a tea break, put it on your bread" he said while walking towards the living room, again placing the food at the low table, Shinobu accommodated himself straigh, Miyagi showed him first how to do it and the kitten blinked, then watching Miyagi eat he tried copying the man, taking 2 slices of bread, putting some lettuce and tomatoes, putting a good layer of brown juicy meat on top, he closed the bread with another slice and gave it a big bite. He felt the crunchy green, licked the salty and sweet mixing of juice from his lips and an apreciative small mewl sounded, making Miyagi smile broadly. Shinobu didn't look directly on to the smile thought, feeling his ears warming.

"It is nice to have vacationes from time to time"

-0-

Author's note: So we're getting in to the good terrorist moment's... hope you love the new arrangements... I'm certainly loving them... : 3


	15. The Foundation of love: Trust

A/: This is for Don't preach, who remained me that she wasn't the only one behind on their schedule.. ha ha... ha... sorry... M

JUNJOU TERRORIST

VI

THE FOUNDATION OF LOVE: TRUST 

The finding of his voice created a ripple of reactions in Shinobu and Miyagi, the first, excited and thrilled tried to communicate, with constant mewling, hissing, growling, purring, chirping, even biting; learning what intrigued the man, what made him chuckle or scowl and how to get what he wanted or needed. Now for the old professor, this pointed as a great improvement, so he tried his best to understand the Kitten, learning the difference between a stressed purr from a hungry purr or a content purr. Or the difference between the fluffing up of the base of his tail as a greeting versus the fluffing of his tail and back for hissing, the second one a very easy to point out, because of the loud snake-like rattling that came with it, and never stopped chilling the man.

"It's okay Shinobu-chin, it's only a frying pan" said Miyagi pointing at the metal pan in his hand. Salted vegetables, garlic and beef sizzled inside it. "It has your food in it so you shouldn't hiss at it" Shinobu pouted in response from his spot on the couch, his tail still spiked. Miyagi sighted.

Shinobu seemed to wake up every day, more energetic than the day before. At the second day his curiosity pulled him out of his made-bed, he tossed around the sofas and inspected the balcony, taking a special liking to the plants. With that, Miyagi learned not to leave water around, the kitten loved splashing his paw against it, making a mess all around his living room. Then, on the third and fourth day Shinobu started eating at the table, his tail would still fluff up, ears pinning at every loud sound, but he remained sit and put till Miyagi said he could go back to his made-bed. He also learned where the food was storage, walking towards the kitchen when ever he felt hungry, sniffing around to find what he wanted to eat. Miyagi learned with that a secret craving for chocolate pudding and spicy food, and a serious inability to hide his emotions from his oh-so-honest tail.

By the 5th day Shinobu felt braver and confident enough to go inspecting every corner of the house, checking all the cabinets he could and trying almost every clothe he could grab from Miyagi's closet. Making Miyagi angry at the disorder and laugh at the cuteness of the kitten in the too large shirts. Realizing as well that the kitten still wore the same worn out shirt and pants and was stinking also, he knew that THAT, meant hell was coming, and rather too soon.

So on the 7th day, Miyagi decided that he could not prolong the inevitable anymore. Slowly he prepared the tub and towels, separated the shampoo, soap and a clean set of pyjamas, he had bough them years ago but he ended up not using them cause they were way too small for him. They would, of course, still drown on Shinobu but that was better than nothing. And he could defiantly NOT let the kitten stay naked, no good.

"Maybe he wont fight, he already likes playing with water" Miyagi thought, but looking at the muddy kitten he knew better than hope for the best, so, he locked the windows and doors, and barricaded every room without the kitten knowing. "_The later he realizes the better."_

"Shinobu" he called while preparing the bathtub, the kitten appeared mewling like always, tail straight and moving in broad circles, "come here I have to bathe you up" he said and the kitten entered with a curious look, "what does bath mean?" wondered Shinobu looking at the things Miyagi had collected. Miyagi took advantage of it and passed by him to closed the door, locking it. Glancing at the kitten he threw the key inside the garbage can, Shinobu was bending close to the bathtub, smelling the water collected inside.

"Puuuurrrrr" Shinobu's senses saturated with the herbal essences, "Miyagi's essence" Shinobu turned around and Miyagi smiled back, moving his hand to pet him, making Shinobu close his eyes and start purring even stronger. Miyagi knew by now how sensitive Shinobu's ears were, he petted them rubbing the round tip with his thumb, following their shape.

"Good boy, now, let's take this off" he said with a calm voice, grabbing the hem of Shinobu's sweater, but Shinobu, adding the water, soap and shampoo, to the impending nakedness, felt a dark omen above him. "Mooooouuuur" the troubled dark mewl reverberated from Shinobu's chest, Miyagi just looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you stink", as an answer Shinobu growled and tried to run away. "Oh no! You won't!" Miyagi grabbed his skinny arm and pulling it towards himself restrained the kitten in a bear-hug. Thankfully the kitten was so petite he could control him with one hand and scrub the dirt out of him with his other. "Or you take the clothes off or I'll bath you with them!" Miyagi growled but Shinobu still fought. "I'll count to 10 and you'll be stark naked!" threatened Miyagi and Shinobu scowled, whining and hissing, adding a very certain "No!"

Miyagi blinked, stopping his movement and looking at the kitten's eyes, reading the confusion in them. The voice had being hoarse and pitch, unused it shocked Miyagi for a second but it shocked Shinobu for 3, which Miyagi noticed and used to hold and pull off, the already worn out clothes. "Ha!"

Too late Shinobu reacted, he turned to meet Miyagi's eyes but a bowl of water fell over his head, followed by more of them and good layers of soap and shampoo. Miyagi's hands rubbed and scrubbed while the kitten hissed and trashed weakly, he wouldn't hurt Miyagi, and he knew it. After 30 minutes of struggling, the kitten was white and creamy with soap. "See? It wasn't so bad" Shinobu didn't answer, tail fluffed and ears pinned down. Miyagi sighted, "gacky"

After purring more water to rinse him, he took the kitten over his shoulder and placed him as gently as he could in to the bathtub, Shinobu growled angrily and pitifully in return. "Mmmooooooowwwrr"

"Pffffff… sorry... Pfffss" Staring at the sight of the wet kitten Miyagi couldn't hold his laugh. "Hey! I said I'm sorry!" Shinobu glaring at him, pushed in revenge a whole wave of water against him, bathing the old professor with it. Miyagi was easily socked from head to toes, the sight made Shinobu laugh hard, kicking his long legs in delight. Miyagi, who was just about to form his most disapproving scowl stopped at the sound, clear and strong, the laugh was coming from the kitten's lips in merry waves. "Spoiled little terrorist" he muttered fighting hard a smile

Kneeling down at one side of the bathtub Miyagi folded his shirt's cuffs and moved close to massage Shinobu's scalp, starting in circles from his forehead to the back of his neck, pressing down with his thumb to compress and relax them, being careful not to wet the inside of Shinobu's round, perky ears. Under his fingertips he felt the tight muscles resisting, nods and bruises difficulting the task. Miyagi's brows knitted together, his lips forming a thin line, how long will it take for the scars to heal?, how long till the pain and sorrow disappears?

Bending he worked his way down, circling his neck, rubbing the small of his back up to his shoulders and down his arms, which were quiet long and slender, looking at his legs he noticed the same was with them, weren't they too long for a kitten?. Letting his hands work on their own his mind searched everything he knew about house cat-pets, comparing it to the body in front of him. The skinny tail, now clean, was a color between caramel and orange, with black rings. Looking at his ears he noticed the back of them had black stripes with an orange and caramel color as well. "What the..."

"Mmmm…" mumbled Shinobu tensing and relaxing, purring in content, obviously enjoying Miyagi's gentle and strong hands. This brought Miyagi back to continue on with the legs, but moving way to fast he accidentally caressed the kitten's inner thigh, making Shinobu mewl in surprise and move away, turning bright red. "Haha...! timid are you kid..." Miyagi's voice was cut off, seeing Shinobu's form trembling, his eyes full of fear. Memories played back, how wounded and lost had he being before he found him, "damn" he sighed lifting his hands, palms up "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I won't do anything, I promise."

Shinobu's ears lowered, Miyagi retreated, "No…" he said furrowing his brows and waving him away with his hand, Miyagi chuckled and nodded "Oh right, oh right" turning around he started picking up the towels and staff he had to put in safe place while trying to soap the kitten, when he turned around Shinobu stood up and opened his arms as if waiting to be hugged. "You brat..." Miyagi scowled and threw the towel at Shinobu, landing on his face with a loud "pumf". Shinobu growled and muttered deflated. But, when he was drying his head Miyagi wrapped a towel around him, pulled him up in his arms and carried him in to his bedroom, placing him on his bed. "Meowww!" startled, Shinobu sat down and stared at Miyagi.

"Why?" he asked and Miyagi was surprised again, "you sure are speaking your thoughts out now, ha?" he said and smiled, "I just can't have you getting sick, dry yourself, I'll get the clothes and the hair-dryer."

Miyagi went back to the bathroom and came back with everything in his arms to find the kitten licking himself up, sitting down at the edge, elbow pulled upwards, his tongue moving slowly back and forth, to cover the patch of scratches he had there. Miyagi remembered hearing before about "grooming" but this was not exactly what he had imagine, he felt his heart thumping and his body heating up, making him scowl gravely, "Stop that already, here, shirt and pants" Shinobu stopped, ears perking at the sound of the man's voice, raising his eyes he extended his arms to received the clothes, then pulling the fabric close to his nose he inhaled deeply, "Miyagi's" Purring contently he put them on quickly. It was a two piece pajama with a light green color and no design, Shinobu pulled and struggle with the pants, his legs not long enough, his claws easily tangling between threads, Miyagi laughed at the way the kitten drowned on them. Then, noticing a problem with the pants, he made Shinobu turn around and taking a pair of scissors he cut a hole for the ringed tail, now clean and fresh it looked fluffier and a much more rich orange with a goldish tint. Looking back at Shinobu's face he noticed a dark tear spot forming at the corner of his eyes, giving him a wild expression, this unsettled Miyagi greatly, being that he knew no domestic cat would have those markings.

"Sometimes I wonder Shinobu, if you're really a cat" Shinobu just mewled in answer, kneeling on the bed again to continue on with his grooming.

-0-

Having pass successfully the bath on the 7th day, Miyagi took an even bolder step. "Shinobu," called the old professor to the squirming kitten, "today we're going to have a visit," he tries, the kitten's ears twitched in response, "She's a friend of mine, very good vet and even better, she specializes in your type of case" at this, Shinobu's nose wrinkled, "She's my friend so she won't hurt you and I'll be here the whole time, I promise," Shinobu's brows knitted together, but his tail remained calm. "Okay..."Miyagi, never loosing sight of the kitten walked to the main door and knocked 2 times, someone on the other side knocked 3 times and Miyagi opened the door. He couldn't help feeling distressed at someone else coming to their house, but hoped the kitten would behave half as good as he had on the past 6 days.

When the doctor came in Shinobu stared from his made-bed at the stranger, Miyagi could easily tell by the movement of his tail that Shinobu didn't like her, thought what he didn't know, was that what he didn't really like was the way the doctor smiled so brightly at Miyagi or the way she stood so close to HIS Miyagi. But of course, the moment Miyagi said he had called her, worried about Shinobu's health, "for HIS sake" Shinobu felt happy and forgave her for getting so cozy with him.

So at first look the doctor thought it would be better to have Shinobu checked at the clinic, Miyagi agreed with her, but the kitten's ears and puffy nose twitched in disagreement, he said nothing at the beginning, but when the doctor went out and came back with a large cat-carrier, at the sight of it, Shinobu felt his heart stop and sank, beating so fast it was hammering in his chest, his breathing ragged, a flame of fears coiling in the pit of his stomach. Shinobu tried to look at the man's eye, remember who he was, the man who had saved him, but the metals bar grew bigger and bigger in his mind, trapping him forever.

Miyagi didn't notice the change, moving towards the kitten to take his hand. "Let's get going kid" he said but Shinobu, scared, slapped Miyagi's hand and hissed, he didn't take it well, grabbing Shinobu's hand and dragging him in to the carrier, "Don't act spoiled, she can't drive you like I do" he tried to say, Shinobu kicked and pulled, hissing and growling in response, but then, feeling the metal bars of the carrier's door he fell to the floor, breaking down, crying. Startled, Miyagi let him go and looked at the vet, she didn't have to say anything, instantly Miyagi knew what had happened. Kicking the box as far away as he could Miyagi knelt and embraced Shinobu hard against him. Shinobu in response clawed him on his back, stricken with the fear of being separated from him. "No! No!" he cried over and over, his body trembling strongly. "No please!" Dark faces surrounded him, cruel words like lashes cut him in his misted memory. Shinobu growled and cried, clawing and tearing skin, "Shinobu I'm here," Miyagi tried to speak as calm as he could, "Shinobu... Shinobu!" his breathing came out in gaps of pain, "Come on kid, it's me, remember? Miyagi, you know me" the name pulled a cord in Shinobu's memory, like an iron hold, the sweet safety he had grown to love in just 6 days. "Miyagi!" he cried hard.

Miyagi hissed and gasped in pain at the sudden cut of Shinobu's claws, they had grown from the day they met, and they kept sinking deep, but he kept embracing him "It's okay, It's okay, I'm here, I won't let anyone harm you" he said, caressing Shinobu's back, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I won't ever do it again" Shinobu cried long, letting his body tremble with waves of sorrow and fear. No one noticed when the doctor left and came back, a glass of milk in her hand. Hours after, when the trembling subsided Miyagi separated himself from Shinobu, the enough space to bend his face and kiss Shinobu's fear fevered forehead. Closing his eyes Shinobu cried again "Never"

"Never" repeated Miyagi returning to embrace him tight against his chest. The doctor placed carefully the glass of milk at the table and left the apartment.

It took some time for Shinobu to relax, falling sleep in the process, when he woke up Miyagi gave him the milk, a mile tranquilizer in it drove him back to sleep, curled in a ball in Miyagi's lap. When the doctor came back with all her equipment she found them like that, Miyagi's hand slowly caressing the back of Shinobu's fur. "What time is it?"

"Around 3, it took me some time to get all the stuff I need and clean the afternoon schedule"

"Thank you, I...He... He behaves so good that sometimes I forget how damaged he is" Miyagi mumbled caressing Shinobu's sleeping form, the vet sat beside him, carefully checking on the kitten's wounds in silence. "I should have now"

"you know..." responded the doctor after long minutes of silence, "It was not your fault"

"I should have known..." repeated Miyagi tightening his hold on Shinobu, at this the kitten sniffed and sighted happily cuddling closer to the source of warmth.

"Say, now you know" she said and moved in front of him "learn on your mistakes and keep your word" Miyagi looked at her for a second and then returned to see the kitten in his arms, nodding.

-0-

On the 8th and 10th day when the doctor came back Shinobu was as happy as always, watching tv and chirping. Showing him a box of chocolates Shinobu was bought easily, and the doctor was allowed to touch him, checking the rest of his wounds, as well as his general health; reflexes, hearing, vision, fur; weighting and measuring him, and while Shinobu held Miyagi's hand, ears lay down, tail rattling, she took 3 blood samples to check for infections, viruses or anemia, among other stuff, also putting vaccines and immunizations. At finishing Miyagi petted him, caressing like always his sensitive ears "Well done" he said and Shinobu felt proud "well done!" he mimicked

The doctor smiled, putting her things back to her bag "I see you have being working on your vocabulary" said the doctor, Shinobu smiled brightly "yes!"

"So very good!" she said and petted him, Shinobu allowed her to do it because he knew she was not a bad person, but he didn't purr, that was for Miyagi alone.

"Okay now, other medicines" called the doctor and gave Miyagi a few antibiotics and pain killers, to help the kitten heal up, thought, even when they were banana flavored Miyagi had to end up holding Shinobu down and pinch his nose to make him drink them. After that Shinobu stuck his tongue out and glared at him, making the doctor laugh merrily. "Oh! True… here, I brought you a small treat, Miyagi will give them to you" The doctor moved and took a box out, "depending on your good behavior" she said and gave the box to Miyagi, they were chocolate bonbons treats "They're so popular among Neko Pets"

"Is it okay to give him this?" asked Miyagi reading the box contents.

"Yes, he is in a good shape, and those would do him good, don't worry so much" she said and smiled at his worried friend "It puts my heart at ease to know you love the kitten so much" she said and Miyagi felt a cold chill running through his back.

"I don't…" he tried to say but looking at the kitten by his side he bit his tongue.

"But I AM a very good cat!" beamed Shinobu perking his ears,  
>"Kitten" stated Miyagi,<br>"Cat!" growled back Shinobu  
>"Small kitten" continue on Miyagi smirking at his little pet<br>"Cat! Cat! Not kitten! Grrrr!" spat and growled Shinobu pinning his ears, the doctor laughed again "So you do" she said walking towards the door "I'll see myself out, see you in about 2 weeks Io-kun" and closing the door the doctor disappeared.

A/N: okay, so... I'm so sorry, I'm like, epically sorry for taking so long to update, again is two people working on this and neither of us have being able to work properly because of U and normal human jobs, etc. as you can tell the first version we uploaded of this chapter was CRAP, because we tried to rush it up it ended up being something not worthy of your love, so now, we're vindicating ourself so, I hope to update soon so you'll get 5 months worth of chapters. Review to make it happen, it gives us strength. Thank you to all our readers, you can't imagine how happy you make us. Love you


	16. The Foundation of love: Pain

JUNJOU TERRORIST

VI

THE FOUNDATION OF LOVE: PAIN

"Come on kit! It's only for an hour; it won't take me longer than that,"repeated Miyagi to the kitten clinging to his arms. "No!"

"Just let go…!" Miyagi tried to pry the paw open, "I said, Let me GO! I mean it!"He growled, the kitten trembled and closed his eyes, "No! No!"

"Damn it! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" yelled the old professor doing fists with his hands. Then, leaving his keys at the dining room table he walked to his bedroom "fine!". Shinobu watched him disappear and fumble in his room, his sensitive ears picking the "brat", "skittish" between other common words from the professor. Then he came out, and walking towards the kitten unfolded a coat, finally lifting it to cover the kitten's lithe figure. "What?" Shinobu felt apprehensive, he looked at Miyagi's eyes for assurance. The man only sighted, helped him on the coat. The moment he closed up the sipper Shinobu felt an inky with cigarette essence emanating from the warmth of it, inhaling deeply he felt it, mixing with its own sugary essence. "Why?" his voice was less anxious, his tail moving in broad circles. "Because you don't want me to leave you, and you don't want to walk with me, we're going to do something in between so you'll have to trust me, okay?" Miyagi explained, putting on warm mittens over the kitten's paws and a hat over his head, carefully moving his ears back. "Here, take this, you know how to use it, right?" Shinobu looked at Miyagi's eyes and then to his hand, feeling the weight of the cellphone in it, he furrowed his brows and looked back again to Miyagi, signalling with the tip of his tail the "send" green button. "Yes, this phone has only my number on it, so you only have to press that button two times and you'll call me, try" The kitten furrowed his brows even closer together and looked at the machine in his hands, the tip of his tail pressing at the button, the screen lit up instantly and the name "Miyagi" appeared on it, Miyagi's ringtone instantly breaking the silence of the room. "Ahh!" Shinobu's eyes opened wide and his tail vibrated exalted, "Miyagi!" he called and the old professor cancelled the called, letting his face show the surprise he was feeling, "What…?"

"Miyagi!" the kitten repeated pointing with his tail to the cellphone, now with the screen darkened.

"Ah… yeah, that's me, you're calling me… " he said feeling his heart throb tight in his chest, was he sick? There was no other explanation, cause why other reason would he be seeing the kitten glowing so much, far cuter than any girl? Just because he said his name...

"Calling Miyagi" repeated the kitten and turned the phone to see the screen, Miyagi's classic scowl appeared, "yeah, just in case of emergency, you understand?" he said and Shinobu looked at him again, "if you're scared, in danger, worried or sad, you call me"

"If danger I call Miyagi" answered the kitten pressing the cellphone tighter to his chest, "yes"

"Nice, now, hold my hand and walk close to me, look at my hand or my back, nothing else, you understand?" Miyagi said taking the kitten's gloved paw and taking his keys again, the kitten's breath faltered but he tightened his hold of Miyagi's hand, clenching the cellphone with his other and followed him as close as possible, while the man opened the door, run towards the elevator and got quickly in to the car.

Now, Shinobu remembered the last time he was in Miyagi's car, the traffic lights passing by, the buildings tall and gray, the sun bright on the sky, nothing was different than that day, he couldn't recognize the road, but taking in consideration the horrible situation he was in before, Shinobu wrinkled his nose and waved the worry away. "It's quite late now in the morning so we shouldn't find so many people out there" Miyagi said never leaving his sight on the road, Shinobu nodded and sat very still in his sit. "Safe" he murmured, his paw slowly holding on to Miyagi's shirt.

-0-

"Just... five… minutes" repeated Shinobu remembering Miyagi's words, he looked at the clock on the car and looked at the entrance of the building. The first stop on Miyagi's list had being a pet's shop and because Shinobu had being too frightened to enter he was left on the car to wait. He counted minutes feeling frantic till he saw the shadow of a man, then the door opened and Miyagi's face came out. "Miyagi!" Shinobu's tail instantly fluffed up at the base, vibrating in greeting. "Slow! You're procrastinating" he growled when he opened the door, but Miyagi only noticed the kitten's vibrating tail, "Yeah right, where the hell did you learn that? I should start controlling how much television you watch..." The next stop Miyagi purposely left the windows open, Shinobu hardly noticed it, only following Miyagi's figure, "you can call me if you are afraid" he repeated, before leaving the car, "I won't!" Shinobu pouted, scowling even with his tail, "Stupid brat" Miyagi could hardly hide the relieved sigh and smile, Shinobu's attitude was rapidly building up, this brought out more words and intents on exploring, it made him experiment and express himself. It worried him endlessly, if something wrong were to happen again, like with the pet-carrier. No, he knew this was needed, so he breathed in and out, deep and slow, calming his own heart while the kitten followed him with his eyes in to a different store.

It was 3:42 in the afternoon when Miyagi called it quits, the kitten's nerves were on the bring, he was tired, he himself was tired. "Let's go back home, I think I'm done for the day" Shinobu's tail fluffed and his ears perked instantly "Home, I want lunch!" Miyagi smirked, a cigarette dangling in his mouth, "yes, back home to have lunch" This time when they entered the parking lot and went out of the car, Miyagi gave many bags and boxes to the kitten, he had a hand full as well, "very careful with those ones, those are our lunch and dinner" he said pointing at the paper bags in his left paw, the kitten inhaled deep and felt his mouth watering, "luuuunch" it was laced with a purr. And so intent he was on moving carefully that he didn't notice the people walking in the corridors, he did stay very close to Miyagi in the elevator, but he didn't panic, Miyagi kept looking back at him, "watch the bags, don't want to loose our meals" he couldn't help smiling.

Entering their home, both felt great relieve, the day had being quite successful. Putting the bags and sorting things out, the kitten sniffed his way around the kitchen to remember where to put things in place as Miyagi had tough him. Then, they sat for lunch, this time, even the loud traffic noises didn't bother Shinobu, fully concentrated in attacking his beef and potatoes. "Breath! The meat is not going anywhere, chew properly... brat..." Miyagi scowled cutting his own meat, but then, smiled proudly to himself.

After cleaning, Miyagi sat on his usual spot on the living room, a stack of papers infront of him to work through. Shinobu as a habit moved to his made-bed to clean himself and rest. Hours passed by, when Miyagi decided to stretch his back and turn to his watch it said "7:15." Looking at the kitten, sleeping soundly at his bed he felt his heart thump hardly, "_What's the difference now than before?_ Wondered Miyagi, noticing the silence, _why did he felt so different? Why did he felt so strangely content?_ He looked at his papers again, he easily worked, no irritation, the number of cigarettes were easily decreasing as well, he felt his brows twitching, _it had really something to do with the kitten? Or was it the overall company? Would anybody do? _Miyagi pinched his nose trying to breathe out his troubling thoughts, the silence, he hated the silence, then why? Then, something happened, he noticed a slow rhythmic breathing, a soft purring, barely audible under the layer of first silence in Miyagi's mind. In reality, there was no silence, there was calmness, which is different, not only in a dictionary-way but in to a spiritual level as well. Miyagi pinched his nose again and sighed. "_Hmph!... a terrorist_" that was what he was, _a CATerrorist who forced his way inside his life_.

"giiii..." Shinobu mumbled in his dreams

"..." long in the distance a whizzing sound elevated, followed by an explosion, the darkened room was flashed with sudden glowing light, Miyagi lifted his sight while 10 more whizzing sounds elevated, "_ah, it's true, today's the shrine's festival" _thought Miyagi looking at the lines of brightness flying higher to suddenly pop and explode in multiple colors. "Hiiiiiiiiiissssssss" a rattling, like a snake exploded close to Miyagi, turning again he saw Shinobu, his eyes huge with fright, he arched his back and his tail spiked up completely, the rattling starting again as the next set of fireworks was launched, Miyagi instantly jumped towards the kitten, anticipating him trying to run away. And just as he thought, Shinobu launched himself to the corridor closest to him, when Miyagi's arms surrounded him he tried to fight, he struggled and bit, hissing loudly, the booming sound resounded in the sky, the room was lit up. Miyagi felt claws for the third time that week and he cursed silently.

"Shinobu it's fine, I'm here, I'm here," Miyagi forced the kitten to see him, the kitten's eyes fell on his and he instantly calmed down, "Miyagi!" he cried hugging him tightly. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't anticipated it... guess, waking up with fireworks is not as good" Shinobu trembled in response. "It's okay, I'm here, you know I'll never let anything harm you, right?" Shinobu nodded, his face hidden completely in Miyagi's chest. "So, could you trust me?" Shinobu's ears perked again and Miyagi separated himself, he knew he had little time before the next set was fired. So he petted him quickly and moved to close the windows sills. "With this the noise won't scare you," he said, but when he turned around the kitten was again tight in a ball, "Ow come on, Shinobu, I said, nothing is going to harm you" kneeling down again by his side, "come on, take a look, it's beautiful" as he said this he grab the kittens paws and pulled them from his face, the kitten opened his eyes and saw bright colours in the sky, thousand of glowing stars. "Miyagi!"

"Yeah, I know, those are fireworks"

"Fireworks" the sky was full with brilliant comets, running high up to explode in gold and red, blue and green with orange hints.

"Did you know that the earliest documentation of fireworks dates back to the 7th century in China?, they were invented there," commented Miyagi petting Shinobu, looking at the sky the kitten cuddled close, "During the Song Dynasty around 960 to 1279, many of the common people could purchase various kinds of fireworks from market vendors..." Miyagi said, while looking at the sky as well, petting Shinobu's fur, caressing his ears and lulling him back to sleep.

Author's Note: Oh Hello Darlings, how are you? I hope you're doing lovely and enjoying my progress on this FF, I decided to do a very short one here to make it easier at the passing of days, hope you like it either way. Please, do comment and review, makes my day and I couldn't be happier. : D


	17. The Foundation of love: Sex

JUNJOU TERRORIST

VI

THE FUNDATION OF LOVE: SEX

Getting on the 9th day, Miyagi dropped the "I think you should take another bath" comment during breakfast, and Shinobu's tail lowered down around his leg. "I don't like bath" he murmured back, looking at his plate, licking the jam from the corner of his mouth. But after napping his meal and while Miyagi worked some in the living room, Shinobu inspected on his own the white tiled room. He opened the door at sniffed the humid air, he touched the soft towels and run to sit at the floor next to Miyagi. After he petted him softly, he moved back to sniff the bottled shampoo and conditioner, running again to Miyagi's side for some petting and again, after some couple purrs he continued on with his inspection; turning the facet on he let the water run, it was warm and wet as he remembered. "_It's not that different" _he thought, comparing it to the small pots with water for Miyagi's plants. _"Anyway,_ _this can't be that bad if Miyagi does it every day"_.

Shinobu's ears twitched, Miyagi, he could hear, was engrossed in his work. "Fine..." He went back to close the door, he looked at the lock, pushed it, but a second later he changed his mind and turned the knob to unlock it. But then he locked it again, to finally unlock it yet again. "...who cares!" He grumbled, moving onto undress while the water heated up in the tub, then, copying Miyagi's steps he scrubbed himself with the soap, massaging his scalp with the shampoo. Strangely it didn't feel like when the old professor had done it, _"-Hmm... Am I doing it wrong?"_ He wondered trying to move his hands like him. "It didn't look so hard to me when he did it...mmphmp" he pouted and grumbled deciding to just rinsed it off. Slowly, he pressed the hose switch, the water came down quickly wetting his toes first, making his whole fur stand on end. But he couldn't let the soap dry on his skin, so he gritted his teeth and bare with it.

The moment he was finished he run to the bathtub and plunged himself deep inside. "Cooooorlld" and he stayed there, remembering Miyagi's caresses. Part of him wanted to call him, the other shut his mouth with prideful cheekiness. "I don't need his help" he thought stretching his long legs. But the moment he tried to get out the chilled wind threatened to break his resolution. He tried many times, the cold room only proving too much for him. "Mmooooooorrr meeeeeeeoooooowwwwrrrrr" he mewled loudly, over and over again till the door opened and Miyagi appeared as angry as possible. "Why the hell are you...?!" He growled, but stopped the moment he saw nothing but a pair of ears pickin from the bathtub "Shitty brat, what do you think I am?"

Truth to be told, his heart had never being so elated. "How much cuter could the kitten get?." So he took a towel and envolved the kitten's lithe body with it. But, when he turned around to leave another mewl called him, "carry me!" The kitten demanded, a vein popping up instantly in Miyagi's forehead, "walk! You have legs"

"No!"

"Walk right now!"

"Hisssss" insulted Shinobu walked to Miyagi's room, tail rattling indignant, he climbed to the bed and shaking the water off he wet completely the covers. "You freaking brat!" growled behind him the old professor.

Seconds later Shinobu was dry and clothed in his pet bed, laundry drying in the balcony. "Forget about your treats, today you'll have none" Miyagi growled, Shinobu wrinkled his nose but never looked at the professor's eyes, his tail still fluffed up. But as the time pass by his sensitive ears would twitch and turn following the Professor's activities, his tail between his legs, listless.

Miyagi, focused so much on his work jumped in surprise when something soft and warm brushed against his knee. Looking down he found the kitten, pouting, brows furrowing and tail switching slowly, repentant. "I'm hungry" he murmured, surrounding Miyagi's leg with his tail. "... I'll make dinner in a moment" Miyagi's heart ached deep inside and he wondered if it was because of the kittens sad face or his honest tail. "Go put the table and pick up the laundry". "Okay..."

Miyagi followed him with his eyes, the kitten did as told, putting the plates, taking the laundry in and folding it carefully to finally sat down in his chair, waiting for his food, still quiet with his tail listless. "Dinner will be ready in a moment" he said lifting from the sofa and moving to the kitchen, there was beef and potatoes with avocado salad, he heated it up and served in two plates, turning he saw the brillant grey eyes, tail swifting in broad circles, expectant. He passed the plates and sat down, the kitten still waited, his nostrils flaring at the tempting smell, but he remained still in his sit. "Itadakimasu" the professor said clapping his hands two times, the kitten copied him properly and then started to eat, devouring with gusto the juicy meat.

"Hey kiddo since I already bought you some clothes why don't you stop using mine ones?"

"Mmmm" Shinobu's twitched and his nose wrinkled

"Come on, finish your meal and go change, you'll feel better on those ones and I bought them specifically for you so..." Miyagi said moving his hand to emphasize it.

The kitten finished his meal, clean his plate and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he moved in to Miyagi's room and took the plastic bags with name tags "_Shinobu"_ there were 5 plastic bags and 3 shoe boxes, he was already using his slippers and the other two where out waiting for him to go out with Miyagi again. For a moment he wondered what had happened with his other shoes and his ripped pants, but the thought vanished quickly, the bright colored bags drawing his attention more.

"Cheeky little Brat" Miyagi thought hearing the loud purring coming from his room, he lifted his plate and moved to the living room to continue on with his work, but the moment he sat down a half naked kitten came running to his side, there was a problem with his jeans, no hole for his tail. So he help him with a pair of scissor with one set of clothes and then another, and another. It took them 2 hours for Shinobu to try all the clothes, playing with the combinations and Miyagi cutting, attaching fabrics and teaching him how to put on shirts and shoes, Shinobu had being using only t-shirts for all that time so he didn't know how to do buttons.. By the end Miyagi picked 1 outfit for him and he put all the others in Miyagi's empty side of the closet, Miyagi had empty it before and put everything on boxes named "_Risako_" he didn't know why but he didn't like what that meant even thought he didn't know what that meant exactly.

Returning to the living room Shinobu jumped in to the couch, "Thank you!" he beamed hugging Miyagi as tightly as he could and kissing him full on his lips. The kiss was short and innocent, Shinobu just pressed his tender lips against Miyagi's smoky ones, the sensation sending shivers all over Shinobu's back making him close his eyes and blush lightly, tail curving to his back. Miyagi on the other hand felt a shiver running through all of his spine, Shinobu's kiss was a kid's kiss but he still felt his heart burn and electricity run through all of his body, making him for a second think what he wanted to do to the kitten, what he desired, shocked he pushed the kitten away from him, Shinobu's eyes were clouded, his cheeks rosy, his ears laid down and his tail listless. But then noticing Miyagi's reaction he tensed up.

"What the hell was that?" Miyagi spat angrily

"A kiss" retorted Shinobu trying to sound indifferent, his heart trembling

"And why the hell did you do it?" Miyagi tried to calm himself but the thumping in his heart was not helping

"Stupid, Pets do it" responded Shinobu sitting down straight in the sofa, Miyagi looked back at him shocked "What?"

"I saw it! On the tv!" explained Shinobu pointing at the television "It said Pets are lovers, I thought you…""No! Don't think, I'm not going to" interrupted Miyagi shouting

"Why?!" questioned Shinobu turning to see him, his voice betraying his feelings "Why what? You're a kid it's stupid to even think…"

"I'm not a kitten doctor said that I'm growing up quicker than others" interrupted Shinobu this time his fists clenching at his knees, his brows furrowing deeply, his tail standing on end, desperate

"You're a boy!"

"I'm a pet!"

"I'm not using you and that is final!"

"Why?! You're my owner right? You must! Or are you going to leave me then? Are you going to leave me behind?" cried Shinobu standing up, tears clouding his eyes

"No its not, I'm not your owner, the Dean is… I'm not…" Miyagi felt his heart tighten the sight of Shinobu's tears, he wanted to take care of the kitten and he had wanted to say that he was never going to leave him behind, but it was true, Shinobu's was not his, he was the Dean's.

"But you promised!" cried out Shinobu and run in to the bathroom and locked himself inside, Miyagi sighed, the moment was completely ruined. Miyagi bitted his lower lip

"Shit!" he wanted to hit the wall, the sofa, everything around him but most of all he wanted to kick himself, the teary face, the desperation and sadness in Shinobu's voice he would not be able to take them out of his mind.


	18. The Foundation of love: Love

JUNJOU TERRORIST

VII

THE FOUNDATION OF LOVE: LOVE

After the kiss fiasco Miyagi's vacations came to an end and he decided to returned to his working schedule, or at least that's what he said many times to his boss and his very cute, angry assistant, but he always made sure to be back on time, pass on buying healthy food ingredients and check up his cellphone at least 10 times a day to check up on the kitten. Every time he closed the door Miyagi would dread, _would he try to leave? Does he cry alone? Is he eating well? Is today a holiday? Are there going to be any loud noises to wake him up? _His mind was a mess of possibilities while he tried to work his way out of a pile of pending projects.

"Ohhh Kamijouuu !" He cried vending his frustrations at his assistant by his side, who in reply pushed and grumbled him away, "let me eat in peace!" he growled back and Miyagi looked down at the man's desk, "Ohhh what a nice smell! Didn't know you could cook" eying his assistant he easily noticed the flinch and nervousness, "could it be... you didn't but someone else did for you? Ohhh so loving it even has a heart on it!" he mused watching over Kamijou's shoulder the carefully arranged bentou.

"No! It's nothing like that... I bought it from the convenience... the convenience store!" Kamijou spluttered turning red all over "Hehh... and now they draw hearts on their bentous?"

"No! Yes… But...no! I... I'm going outside to the break area!" Kamijou took hastily his box of food and run outside, probably to a secluded area where no one could see his lovable bentou. "Hmm so interesting…" _Didn't know Kamijou had a girlfriend, or could it be a boyfriend? I should try to investigate further... _He thought smirking but instantly at the thought of a boyfriend the little frame of a kitten appeared in his mind's eye. "Ahhgg" no matter what he did the sad gray eyes followed him everywhere. _Maybe it's time for him to go back to the Dean's house, _he thought but instantly he shook his head, a bile taste coming to his mouth, _No, he's not ready yet, he's barely able to walk outside with me, there's no way... _

And while Miyagi troubled himself with many thoughts, Shinobu troubled himself with a hard schedule, "_Television for today's pets_" occupied various hours of his morning and afternoon with classes for cleaning, gardening, laundry and cooking. Miyagi had rejected him completely, he knew that, but he also knew that the reasons were "_changeable_," he said he was a kitten so he only had to proof him wrong, acting more mature and overcoming his fears, he said he wasn't his pet, but if he acted like one he may want to adopt him. So he ventured himself to investigate as much as possible about his surroundings, even leaving the apartment to talk with the other pets on the building, getting new ideas about what a Pet was meant for, "_a Pet that does nothing is useless and it will be returned to the pound_" said one of his new friends, "_learn everything he likes and do your best, don't ever do anything he dislikes", _he did not want to be returned, he wanted to be together with Miyagi forever. , he didn't really know this "Dean" person, why would he have to go with him? He wanted to stay with Miyagi so that he'll do. Of course he knew the Dean was a good person, the old man called him every day from the day Miyagi returned to work to know about him, to see if he needed anything, talking to the guy was easy and nice, talking to him felt as he always said, to a "_Father_" and he liked that, so when he received his usual call from the Dean and he was ask something special he took his first decision, alone.

"I'm going to study" blurted out Shinobu blushing and scowling when Miyagi entered the house one night, still fluffing up the base of his tail to greet his beloved "the old man Dean said he will pay my tui-ti…. tui-tition…" explained Shinobu trying to remember all the words the Dean used. "I'll study in the Uni..versity you work in and learn in pet classes"

"Okay…?" Miyagi dropped his suitcase in the sofa, pulling his necktie softly from his neck, "but how are you going to do that if you can barely go outside?"

"I can!" said Shinobu trying not to quiver "its being 3 weeks since you returned to... work, work! And I'm doing fine… I even went out to talk to other pets!"

"That…" Miyagi felt his brow's twitching, the bile taste returning to his mouth, "_Other pets? What other pets? _"If you say so kid that's your call, then, I guess, maybe next month..." responded Miyagi looking at the willful look on the kitten

"He agreed with me to start tomorrow, it's a special class for pets only, I'll study literature too" he said hoping the class would make them have something in common, this made Miyagi like the idea a little actually, but still he felt restless, "_the kitten is not mine, if the dean wants him to be there why would I fight against it?"_ he thought yet the desire to lock the kitten inside was growing stronger. Looking at the definitive stare Shinobu was using he sighed, pinching his nose with his long fingers, "Fine, but you'll leave with me and you'll wait for me to come back together"

"Yes!" Shinobu chirped happily, _walking back home with Miyagi, lucky me!_

- 0 -

To Miyagi's surprise and annoyance Shinobu did great with the new schedule and studies, waking up early to try make him and himself a lunch-box, while Miyagi made sure to cook a good amount of breakfast so it would last till very late (trying to avoid the kitten's cooking experiments). They left the apartment to the University together separating only till the entrance hall, one to the literature department and the other to the Pet's special department. By the end of the day Shinobu would wait in a nearby classroom studying or doing homework, for Miyagi to finish work, having the kitten so close he couldn't avoid working even later than the other days. Shinobu was patient, but worrying about his beloveds health he would count on "allowed" extra hours and when he thought it was too much he would stand on his door and scratch it as softly as he could. At hearing this type of "_call_" the workaholic professor would enter in stress and leave as soon as possible, not wanting Kamijou to meet the kitten, he had the feeling that in meeting each other hell would break loose.

Shinobu adored his new schedule, being able to be so much time with Miyagi, do something interesting and to learn so much from the places and people Miyagi knew. It was more than perfect for him. In the other hand Miyagi thought he loved the kitten's happy expression yet felt anxious at seeing him with so many pets around him, and worst of all with the Dean calling him all the time.

Every day the dean would take advantage of the kitten being there alone and talk to him, bringing sweets and books which proved to work on the kitten, to make him at ease around and start calling him "Otou-san" instead of "Dean" because now he knew that he had tried to save him, and it was because of him that now he was with Miyagi, he owned the man so much. Even the Dean's wife would come and play with the kitten; Shinobu smiled so tenderly at her and let her pet him on his ears purring, something that Miyagi thought was meant only for him. _"Its fine, the quicker they get along the quicker he'll go back with them"_ thought Miyagi crashing one more cigarette in the ashtray on his desk, there was almost no space there from all the cigarettes he had being lightening lately.

"So are you going to sell your kitten to the Dean?" asked one day his cinnamon assistant while copying some papers

"What?" mumbled Miyagi dumb-founded

"Your kitten, the caramel one that clings to you all time?" he repeated not really caring about it. Miyagi scowled back taking his cigarette box from his breast pocket _"shoot, I thought he didn't know_" Miyagi coughed acting nonchalantly. "It's not really my pet, I'm just taking care of him for some time" he said yet hearing his own words make him feel sick, a bile taste on his lips again, trying not to care he placed a cigarette to his lips and light it, the nicotine flavor helping.

"Yeah I thought so, because you have never had a pet before and that one is way too young pet" he said, Miyagi on his own thoughts did not notice the blush on his assistants face when he said it, "_young pet_", painful memories playing in his mind, the pet's existence only made them even more painful, "it might be good if they take him away sooner" he mumbled twisting his cigarette against the piled trash in his ashtray.

- 0 -

For the next few weeks everything went "normal" but contrary of what he expected Shinobu felt like Miyagi was turning cold and creating a space between them, his heart throbbed and tears poured down, he could no longer try and cuddle next to him feeling rather alone. Looking at the clock on the wall Shinobu sighed, he had some time, it was Saturday but Miyagi had mentioned that he would arrive late, "perfect" he mumbled and walked towards the kitchen.

Following the many cooking books and videos he tried to cook a traditional meal, it ended up smelling and looking burned, he had to repeated it many times till it reach the "edible" category, then he served it in a plate. He groomed himself as much as he could, taking care of the wounds that still hurt when touched, there were just a few of them but still he had to be careful. He couldn't wait for Miyagi to arrive.

"what's that smell?" asked Miyagi when entering the house, "did you burn something?" at hearing this Shinobu scowled gravely, he had jumped to greet him and he had entered complaining about that "don't know, maybe your nose is failing already old man" he responded, the tip of his tail rattling irritably, at seeing this Miyagi smiled, it had being quite some time since he had the little kitten pouting or scowling like that, he looked so cute. Entering the dining room he found the meal on the table, it did not look like an alien thing but it didn't look exactly promising, yet he sat down "you did this?" he asked and Shinobu's ears twisted in recognition.

"I had some spare time, you can throw it if it's that bad" he said but glared at him, his eyebrows twitching and knitting and his shoulders trembling anxiously, Miyagi ate it as calmly as he could, it was not bad, yet not tasty, it was promising in the end so he ate it. "It's good" he said and Shinobu's ears perked instantly, pinning immediately after, "of course it is, I'm perfect in everything I do" he said matter-of-fatly. Miyagi rolled his eyes at the statement. "Don't get it over your head, it's still a far cry for "Food""

When they had finally finished eating Miyagi sat down on the couch, papers stack at his table, waiting to be checked, but noticing the kitten, fidgeting in his pet bed, curious he wondered "what is it? Shinobu-chin?" he asked and Shinobu's tail flinched for a second returning to undulating in broad circles, anxious "I need to tell you something"

"Really? And what is that?" asked Miyagi not lifting his gaze from the papers yet taking all his attention at the kitten

"I love you"

"Good… What?!" Miyagi dropped his red marker looking at the kitten dumbfounded

"I'm in love with you, I love you", for a few seconds Miyagi tried to understand what was happening, at not finding anything rational on the statement Miyagi looked back at his papers and pulled his cigarettes package out of his breast pocket, "Now brat that's not a joke you should…"

"It's no joke I love you" stated again Shinobu his body trembling even thought he tried hard to hide it.

"No, you're just confused" started Miyagi taking the cigarette to his lips and lightening it "I was the only one there that you could trust and that's why you think you love me"

"I don't THINK I love you I just DO" he said standing up and moving closer to Miyagi "you have to take responsibility"

"You're far too young to know what love is"

"I know I love you, I want you to love me back"

"Now, don't drag people in to your own little thoughts, I'm not interest on brats like you"

"I'm a pet"

"Doesn't make any difference!"

"It's destiny Miyagi you have to accept it!"

"I don't love you and I'm not going to love you EVER okay?!"he spat out and Shinobu backed off, feeling hot tears filling his eyes Shinobu trembled, Miyagi felt his heart ache, again he wanted to hold the kitten tightly against him, pet him gently and make the tears go away, the painful feelings he himself had inflicted at the kitten.

"How… how can you know if you have not even tried?" Shinobu asked in a whisper, Miyagi turning to him felt his heart thumbing hard inside his chest, anger and wrath working his mind "Have YOU tried it already?"

"Yes, thousands of times!" said immediately the kitten yet his voice trembled betraying his words of confidence "I'm good at it like any other pet"

"Don't be stupid"

"Try me!"

"I'm not going to do it"

"Try me and if you don't like it I won't bother you ever again!" stated Shinobu trying hard not to show the fear that started creeping at the thought of "_sex_"

Miyagi looked at him, every thought running from his mind. In one second he pinned the small fragile body of Shinobu against the wall, he could hear the rapid breathing of the kitten, the desperate beatings of his heart, the tears had fly away yet his eyes trembled in panic. Miyagi continue on moving his arms to stop him from escaping, Shinobu wriggled "Miyagi?"

"Shut up, you said I could do it and I plan on doing it" he snarled attacking the kittens mouth, it was as soft as he remembered, but his kiss was deep and long leaving the kit breathless, "Miyagi, Miyagi.." called between kisses without air Shinobu trying not to crumble, his legs giving away easily

"You have to be kitting me" laughed Miyagi sarcastically "at least do something if I'm doing all the work here" he said and took the kitten's hand to caress him through his clothes, the feeling sent bolts of electricity to both of them, Shinobu tried to continue on doing it but feeling Miyagi's hand against his bare skin paralyzed him, a voice in the back of his mind laughed cruelly, bringing tears to his eyes again. "No!" he cried and at seeing this Miyagi stopped moving, in shock he noticed Shinobu's tears, he eyes full of fear.

"I'm sorry" Miyagi said and moved away "It grosses me out, I can't be with you" he said and taking his briefcase back he went out of the apartment.

Shinobu cuddled in the floor, bringing his knees to his chest in a tight ball, closing his eyes he let the tears fall freely down to the floor until he fell deep asleep, filled with nightmares he couldn't yet understand.

A/N: So, what do you think? This took less time cause I had almost everything done from before... now it's totally done... hope you like it... wait for the next chapter *** V * **it's going to get REAL good, I promise. AND, thank you to all of you who continue on reading my fanfic and reviewing, can't imagine how happy you make me, love you all! *kisses kissess


	19. The Foundation of love:Surrender

JUNJOU TERRORIST

VIII

THE FOUNDATION OF LOVE: SURRENDER

"Tik tak… tik tak" the time passed painfully slow. Miyagi couldn't help grunting at the definitive glare the clock was giving at him, he could also feel the stares of his angry students, but what could he do? He couldn't go back on his word… but again, it was he's fault for giving 3 500 words essays homework on the first place. Sighing again he pinches his nose, "you'll be showing a 50% progress on the 2 first essays for next week and I want 40% progress on the third and the two finished papers by the end of the month, understood?

"Thank you professor Miyagi!" many exclaimed, relief showing in their faces. Again, why had he thrown them such an impossible task for just a week? Again he looked at the clock and sighed. "We're finished for today, don't forget your homework" he took his book and chalk pack and moved out of the classroom., 3 hours done, 5 left to go…

It had being 2 weeks, 3 days and 13 hours since the damned incident with the kitten, not that he was counting, and he could tell the difference easily, a long list of differences, from the amount of sleep he was getting, or lack of it, to the weight he had lost and the amount of crashed cigarette packs in his living room table. "Done with the paper grading?" he asked his assistant at entering their office room. The guy nervous as always tried to cover a small lunch box, Miyagi eyed the bento with a smirk. "Ahhhh I want a love bento box tooooo" he merrily sang pressing his body against his poor assistant professor, the young man trembled and squeaked pressing the box against his body to finally stand up in one movement crying out loud, "You already have your own meal, I'm leaving… to eat out! Alone!" instantly after that declaration the man took his chopsticks and run outside the office to probably a corner of the dining hall, where no one would notice the heart-shaped carrots, or the heart-shaped kinako, and so on.

Miyagi sat down on his desk sighing again, the fun provided by the mental breakdown of his subordinate quickly vanishing thanks to one statement, "I had some bento before, but not anymore" It was 2 weeks 4 days and 4 hours, not that he cared, since the last lunch box certain kitten had cooked for him, but that was good right? Miyagi eyed warily his instant soup waiting to be heated with water, his stomach suddenly churning, "_somehow I wouldn't mind some chopped cabbage_" he thought smiling drily. He had sensed the danger; he had tried so hard not to do it, why had he attacked the kitten? The frightened voice replayed in his mind's eye tormenting him, he had crushed everything he had being trying to gain with the kitten in months in just mere seconds. He had gone too far.

It was all. His. Fault.

Since that day Miyagi opted to leave earlier, before the kitten woke up and return as late as possible, when the kitten was cuddled in his pet-bed, tight in a ball. And then, it had being 1 week, 2 days and 1 hour since the Dean had claimed having a great idea and Shinobu, strangely, but maybe not so strangely had accepted the invitation to the Dean's house and stayed, for the weekend, and then for another 3 days in a row. Miyagi grunted again and pulled a pack from his breast pocket, grunting again when noticing the empty state of it. Quickly he throw it to the garbage can and rummaged around his desk in search for another pack. That is, until he found one, just on top of a picture in a frame and a dark maroon collar around it. He took the collar biting his lower lip, memories suddenly flooding his mind, pain, anger, loneliness painting a gray canvas in his soul.

_Why? _Why had he being so young and useless? Why had them taken her to that horrific place? Why had they let her suffer? Getting sicker and sicker every day till… He pressed the thin fabric in his hand, forming a tight fist, knuckles whitening. _Why couldn't he find happiness anymore?_

Like in a wave, images of a certain pet flooded his mind, "_I love you, I love you!"_He cried, so sweetly, so tenderly, so honest. Miyagi almost crashed the fabric in his palm biting his lip till drops of blood were drawn. ."_He's not mine, he's young, he'll grow out of it…"_he called like a mantra.

"Miyagi-kun!" as always the Dean brought him back to earth , opening the door the old man invited himself inside and sat down cheerfully next to the professor, "Good thing I found you Miyagi-kun!" he repeated, big smile on his face, "I can't wait to tell you the great news!"

"Great news?" Miyagi never leaving his eyes from the Dean moved his hands towards his desk, leaving again the collar in its _rightful_ place. "What kind of…"

"Shinobu is going to return to our house! He finally accepted to live with us!" In a second Miyagi stopped in his movements, fingers still lingering in the leathery fabric, eyes never leaving the Dean's, "What?" his voice like a ghostly whisper. "I know is a little shocking, but I spoke with my wife and even Risako agreed, it is time" little by little the old man's voice became farther and farther away from Miyagi's mind, he couldn't process the meaning of the words, couldn't accept them so his mind denied them instantly, "But he's still not able to move alone, he could…"

"I know it's not only exciting but difficult, but we know we can make it. Shinobu looked even excited! This days have being a trial and they worked perfectly, now we're ready, I know it." Confusing his bewildered eyes with one of concern the man waved his hand and smiled fatherly, "of course he won't suffer any problem at all… We'll all be with a therapist and take every step carefully." Standing up again the man patted Miyagi's shoulder, "I know we have being asking so much from you, I... we, appreciate it, now we can release this weight from you and move on. If there's anything we can do for you in thanks you just have to say it"

"But Shinobu might not like it, one or two days is different… he´s used to my apartment" he barely mumbled, letting the collar fall completely in his drawer. "Oh no, Risako spoke to him earlier this morning, he couldn't be any happier, if you go now you might still find him, he said that he couldn't wait any more and it's packing up his things right now"

"WHAT?!" and that was the drop of water that overflowed Miyagi's heart

"I know it seems rushed but he being so eager… we must not waste it, now is the perfect moment to do this and now specially that we found a sweet pet girl, she is our neighbour's nanny, and she is so sweet, we think is time for him to breed and that would give him another way of forgetting those horrible memories of his past… the doctor said…" explained the Dean his ignoring completely the frenzy movements of his subject, so when he opened his eyes he could only gasp as Miyagi raced out of the office.

"Miyagi-kun?!" called the Dean, but Miyagi didn't even turn to see his superior, not waiting he sped out of the university and in to his car, continuing on driving like a mad man, he knew he was acting immature, stupid, completely out of his mind, but he could not care less. Only one thought in his mind, "_let him be there, let him be there…"_ Who was he praying to? He couldn't tell, but whoever was hearing his prayers he begged to listen and grant him just this wish, just this time to allow him some hope of happiness.

Getting to his apartment he park carelessly and went out, leaving his door unlocked, his portfolio inside. He run to the elevator and counted impatiently the levels, then, the doors opened, he run to his door and praying for one last time he took the knob and turn it in one go.

"Shinobu!"

"Miyagi…." Shinobu reacted instantly to the voice, his tail fluffing in its base to greet him, but his ears while perking for a moment, returned to lay flat against his scalp, feeling his heart throbbing, he immediately breathed in and moved pass him "I believe you have already talk with the dean, I'll be done in a minute, I thank you for all you have done for me, I hope I get to repay…" Shinobu mumbled trying to be as polite as possible, crying for his voice not to give away the pain each word was causing. "_Be strong, you can do it, be strong"_

"You want to leave?" asked Miyagi turning to see his back, brows knitting together, jaw clenched tight and shoulders tensing. "To leave me?"

"What? ...I…" caught off guard Shinobu's voice trembled, he tried hard not to turn around, he knew that if he saw Miyagi's eyes he'll start crying "I do, can't wait…"

"You love that girl too?" he asked again holding tight at the hope Shinobu's trembling frame and quivering voice gave, he could tell when he was lying, even the kitten's honest tail.

"Girl? What girl?" At this he turned meeting Miyagi's black eyes, he felt himself fall deep in them

"You don't know? The Dean plans on making you breed with a pet they now, you'll love her too?"

"I guess?..." Shinobu's voice was a mere whisper, but Miyagi could hear the words perfectly well, burning in his heart, "I'm okay with whatever my owner says, I'll do as he pleases"

"… but I won't love her" Shinobu cried, bending his head, hands in tight fists, "I love you, I'll always love you, it was not bad luck or good luck, it was destiny, I found you so I could be happy, so I could fall for you and you to fall for me, I'll love you for the rest of my 5 lives" Shinobu mewed pitifully, big tears running down his cheeks and Miyagi could not help a chuckle of relief escaping.

"Then stay"

"What?" Shinobu confused lifted his eyes to see Miyagi, not fully getting the meaning in his words

Miyagi in answer took his hands and pulled him in to tight embrace "stay with me, right know I don't know about destiny or anything you say but let me try… to fall in love with you" Shinobu for a second gasped but after processing the words and actions of his beloved could do nothing but start crying louder, letting the box he was carrying in his hands, fall and clanged to Miyagi's arms, "Miyagi…. Miyagi, I love you so much, I love you I love you…."

"You know, I thought cats had 9 lives?"

"Stupid… I used some of them already…" Shinobu grumbled, but his tail surrounded Miyagi's leg as tight as he could, bringing their bodies closer, "I love you Miyagi"

"I know… I truly do."

Author's note: So finally they are together? Well, not totally, but yeah, kinda. They still have a long way to go but for now, hope this chapter was good enough for your moe needs. Again, thank you all for reading, following and reviewing this fanfic, you can't imagine how happy you make me everytime I receive a mail informing me of any of that, I'm sooo happy, really.

Now, on another topic, but tied to this, I'm going to be launching a patreon page where I'll be uploading this same chapters, with less grammatical errors, I hope, but with some delicious images one lovely co-worker will do for me. She's a great artist and an amazing friend for accepting to draw cat-boys doing nasty/lovely things… so, when the page is up I'll pass the information, so you can check up the art, and maybe, support her. Thanks again, love you.


	20. The Foundation of Love: Fight

JUNJOU TERRORIST

XI

THE FOUNDATION OF LOVE: FIGHT

Speaking with the Dean gave no reason for trouble to Miyagi, he understood pretty easily why Shinobu couldn't go back to his house, that of course being the trauma he had suffered, that made him unable to separate himself from the man who had being his savior, the only person he could trust completely at the moment. The Dean felt really sad but tried not only to understand Shinobu's situation but also comprehend his feelings, so he smiled and promised to keep on trying to gain Shinobu's trust and love.

"I'll trust him to you then" said the Dean and smiled again walking towards the door. His daughter, Risako who had come with him said nothing and kept on staring at Miyagi, who's stare remained planted on Shinobu, giving only a mere acknowledgement glance to his boss whenever he talked, afraid, as if Shinobu could disappear or evaporate any time soon, barely containing the need to separate his boss from him when they hugged as a goodbye. Now, Risako always proud herself for being able to read the man, for years she had dedicated her life to see him, before, during and after their marriage. Looking at his ex-husband's anxiety she felt annoyed, jealous but mostly worried, turning to see her "little brother" she sighed.

"We'll talk later on" she said and Miyagi's shoulders tensed, seeing this Shinobu scowled gravely. "See you Io" and closed the door behind her

"I don't like her" said Shinobu when their footsteps were no longer near "I don't like the familiar way she speaks with you"

"It can't be helped Shinobu-chin you already know we were married" responded Miyagi taking his bag and moving to the living room

"Still I don't like it, you should avoid her"

"I don't go looking for her, but I have some social obligations you know, I can't ignore her if she wants to talk something about her father, or mother or especially you" Miyagi said taking out his laptop and turning it on, sitting down by his side Shinobu growled and hissed softly pouting, Miyagi furrowed his brows in respond "If you're going to only growl and hiss you can go to your pet-bed and sleep, I need to do some work now" he said and pushed Shinobu away from him, at this Shinobu hissed even louder pinning his ears and fluffing his tail "Fine! I'll go sleep in YOUR bed!" and he left the room angrily, Miyagi felt himself half irritated and half happy, Shinobu sometimes was so cute when angry, yet the idea of his bed full with cat hair was not exactly comfortable.

-0-

It was 11:43 when he finished his work, lifting his arms and stretching upward and down to relax his back he saved his work and moved in to his room, the kitten was asleep exactly in his side of the bed, using his pillow.

"Shinobu, move" he tried saying but the kitten would not wake up, so he tried shaking him slowly and then harder but he would not even stir, feeling rather tired he decided to cut it for today and lie already in his bed. When he did, Shinobu instantly cuddled close to him, hiding his puffy round nose in Miyagi's chest. "Oy! If you're awake move then!" but Shinobu only cuddled closer and mumbled something resembling an "I love you". Miyagi scowled and cringed his nose feeling somehow happier. "Just for tonight you brat" he said and closed his eyes.

At confessing his feeling and being accepted by Miyagi, Shinobu thought things would change and become more romantic and lovely. He could not be more wrong. Miyagi feeling at ease had gone back to his usual self, working his life out, not eating healthy food at all, sometimes not going back home just maybe to bath and change clothes. Shinobu on his part was having more classes and study to do, the Dean was so excited about that and he himself wanted to prove himself worthy of his beloved Miyagi so he tried his best to be perfect in class. So in the end they had little, so little time to be together, and even thought he read and practiced and repeated over and over the receipts his cooking abilities were not yet at the "acceptable" margin. You can't eat burned food, charcoal is no way part of the food pyramid. So for Shinobu, things had not change at all, if anything, they had gotten worst.

What Shinobu did not know and failed to notice was the fact that even thought Miyagi had barely time to sleep he always took a few minutes to check on his emails to see how his neko was doing, that he would stop from his way to speak to his teacher to know if he had any trouble of if he was friendly with everyone and behaved correctly. Miyagi could not help fill his mind with thought of the young kitten. Be it at class, his office or their apartment the little rebellious kitten occupied the 90% of Miyagi's mind and thoughts, the bad part was that THAT was making his work harder than ever so it took him longer to finish. But looking at the kitten sitting at the sofa, his eyebrows knit in concentration, the tip of his tail twitching from time to time he couldn't help feel everything was worthy. Stretching his hand Miyagi petted Shinobu's unruly golden hair, pressing softly on his sensitive ears.

"Miyagi what are you doing?" asked Shinobu blushing

"Petting you isn't it obvious" said Miyagi moving his hand to rub behind his ears and down to his neck, not able to endure it Shinobu purred and chirped tilting his head higher to give Miyagi more access. Seeing this Miyagi chuckled and moved his hand to caress the kitten's neck. "Brat" he said sitting down besides him.

But when Shinobu turned to see him their faces were centimeters apart, feeling his heart thump and shake Shinobu focused on Miyagi's eyes. For a second Miyagi thought about joking, but pulled by Shinobu's stormy eyes he could not help take Shinobu's face between his hands, their breathes mixing together. "_Just a little bit closer..."_ thought Shinobu and closed his eyes slowly tilting his head to one side allowing their lips to touch. Miyagi at the sensation of Shinobu's soft sweet lips he closed his eyes too and kissed him long and soft for a few seconds, parting for another few for air. "_We should stop for now_" thought Miyagi but when Shinobu opened his eyes he felt a hard stab of burning lust in his chest, Shinobu's stormy eyes clouded with desire was a deep blow in to his neko filled mind. Kissing him again by surprise Miyagi took advantage of the kitten's open mouth to invade the hot cavern with his tongue, changing quickly their pace to a hungry kiss devouring said mouth. Their breathing increasing in tempo Shinobu felt his knees tremble, his senses prickling at every movement of Miyagi's expert tongue. Like a drug it gave Shinobu a feeling of tingling numbness at the back of his head.

"Miyagi... Miyagi!" called Shinobu trembling with desire between gasps of breath, but when Miyagi separated himself from him he only saw Shinobu's scared trembling frame. "Seems okay to stop here" he said and sat straight in the sofa turning his laptop on again to work.

"what but what about...?" asked Shinobu reddening at his words

"About?" implied Miyagi for him to continue on but Shinobu blushed even redder and closed his mouth "okay so if you don't have anything to say go to sleep now I want to work"

Angry at Miyagi's reaction Shinobu scowled and growled "fine! I'll go to sleep then", but noticing the direction Miyagi stood up and followed "And where do you think you're going to sleep...?!" exclaimed Miyagi following Shinobu in to his room to find him rolling and rubbing against his bed sheet, covers and pillows.

"And what the fuck are you doing, you Brat?" asked Miyagi crossing his arms in disapproval

"Marking my territory of course" responded Shinobu matter of fact-ly

"You little cheeky brat" growled Miyagi pinching his nose in irritation "Fine, want to do that? Do it! But don't you dare sleep in my side of the bed!" he said and stomped back to his work. Shinobu watched him walk away and worried, his tail listless and his ears flat "_does he not want me? Am I still no good? Do I gross him out?"_ Shinobu feeling restless cuddled close to Miyagi's side.

-0-

Shinobu I'll be leaving first, I have a meeting first thing in the morning"

"can't you wait? I don't have your lunch yet..."

Miyagi felt his stomach clench "No time, forget it, I have to go! Bye!"

Shinobu scowled looking at the closed door, "better bring it to his office or he'll eat something unhealthy again" he thought finishing up his cabbage rolls with fish. "Okay, lunch's ready" he said wrapping the lunch box with a checkered pattern handkerchief. "Oh true, I need my new ID card, where did I left it?" Shinobu turned to see the apartment in front of him, starting his search he opened every drawer, moving carefully around to search for his plastic identification card, without it he could not enter his special pet class for literature assistant. "where is it?" mumbled Shinobu peeking inside a cabinet, he had being showing it off to Miyagi earlier that week so it should be around Miyagi's papers. Lifting an agenda up he found a plastic white corner and smiled "There it is!" he pinched and pull it off. "is not..." he thought but stopped searching just the same, a tight knot in his stomach. The paper was indeed not his ID card, it was a photograph, a photograph of Miyagi and another pet, older than him. The picture was simple, they were just standing next to each other, but being in love with the men he could tell, the feelings between them. He loved her. _"What was this? What was the reason for it to be here? Who was she? She doesn't live here so it means she's not his pet but, why is it so carefully hidden? Why even thought it looks like a photo of years ago its in a place where Miyagi can look at it everyday of his life? Does he love her? Does she love him? Are they together? Is this why he doesn't do anything with me? Is she the reason why I can't be with him?"_

Deep in his thoughts he was startled when an alarm went off. "Damn I have to go or I'll be late" Shinobu muttered, he looked at the photo again and decided to put it back on it's place, moving to the dining room table he found his ID with a post it "Good luck on your literature class Brat" read the paper with Miyagi's handwriting. Shinobu felt tears threatening to fall, why couldn't things be easier just for once? He crumbled the paper and moved his hand to throw it at the garbage can but stopping midway he thought better of it and stretching it carefully, folded it and put it in his jean's pocket.

It proved hard for him to concentrate on classes, his mind wondering back to the photo and it's meaning, when the class ended some pets were gathering to play in a pet arcade, the Dean always gave him permission but today he felt no desire to go and play, he wanted to see Miyagi so badly. "Sorry I have things to do, see you later" he excused himself and walked towards Miyagi's office, he had the perfect excuse bringing his lunch box. "Miyagi" he called knocking the door and opening it when no one replied. Shinobu's tail dropped as well as his round ears, the office was empty, moving to Miyagi's desk he placed the box in the table. Looking around he searched for pen and paper to write a letter for Miyagi when moving a sheet of paper he found a black with gold collar, lifting it he saw a pendant attach to it, a female pet's name in it.

"Shinobu?" called a female voice like the sound of bells, he turned recognizing his older sister "Onee-san?" he called back trying to smile but the tears were already falling.

"Oh" replied Risako looking at the collar at his little brother's paw "So you already found it" she said and closed the door behind her "I'm going to say this for your own good, I loved him as much as you love him, and now my heart will never be the same, stop before you drown, you don't know him"

"No! I do, I know... I know him, I know what he said I..." he responded quickly but remembering the photo he doubted, gripping the collar between his paws tighter. Looking at his reaction Risako sighed sadly "No Shinobu, you don't know him, but I do" she said and Shinobu felt his heart thump so painfully against his chest, like a wounded bird trying to lift in to the air, failing, falling...

"She is and will be forever his first love" explained Risako closing her eyes, she had hoped for the kitten to love her ex-husband less or just as much as she had loved him, but seeing her little brother's expression it seemed it had being wishful thinking.

Looking at the collar Shinobu trembled "I found about it soon after marrying Io, I know he meant no harm but he loved only her and had no room for anyone else in his heart. After she died he has not fallen in love with anyone, he chose to close his heart" she told him staring at the window, he saw no pain but for an instant his older sister's eyes were clouded with tears and her shoulders tensed, when she blinked the tears were gone. "Is it up to you if you want to fight a ghost, but I'll tell you, it's a loosing game, it's not fair from the beginning"

-0-

When Miyagi entered his office he was greeted by a very irritated ex-wife. Risako with her arms crossed at her chest was waiting for him sitting on his assistant's chair, not caring Miyagi was able to just salute her, when a black leather strip with gold embroidery was lifted from her lap.

"How nostalgic, you always put that expression whenever I had your precious sensei in my arms" she said with a voice thick with irony and sadness.

"And that's why you went on dating other guys?" asked Miyagi moving to his desk, noticing the lunch box he smiled for a second, his stomach was going to suffer but it felt so great having someone caring for you. "tell me what is it that you want?" he said trying to hide his nervousness, if the lunch box was here it meant Shinobu might be nearby. Looking at the clock and then at the door he pulled his chair and sat down. "I don't have much time, can you please tell me quickly" he said impatiently and Risako nodded standing up

"I see you're waiting for Shinobu, do no worry he wont be coming right now"

"What?" responded Miyagi turning abruptly to see his ex-wife

"You see he came to leave you that, I think he was going to wait for you but it seems he found your sensei's photo and when I entered the office he had this collar in his paws"

"He what?"

"I told him about her, not much, but what was necessary. My Dad may be slow and dense but I'm not blind or stupid" she said an edge of anger in her voice "He loves you..." she said looking at the collar in her hands "but I have loved you and I don't want him to suffer like I did" putting the collar in his desk she turned towards the door. Yet Miyagi didn't let her leave, grabbing her by her wrist he pulled her back to face him "What have you done?! I would have never..."

"You would have never what? Do you love him? Do you not think about her every day?!" exasperated Risako screamed at him, her voice quivering slightly at the tension

"That has nothing to do with you" growled Miyagi and Risako stopped casting down her eyes instantly "Yes, it's true... but when you break his heart and he comes back home I'll be the one to heal his broken heart"

"It won't happen" responded Miyagi seriously and Risako lifted her face to see him, was there hope for the little kitten?, Risako bite her lower lip and breathed in as long and slow as she could "You better not break him Io, there are far better partners for him, and they'll take any opportunity you give them"

Loosening his grip of Risako's wrist Miyagi let her back away, taking the collar from his desk he ran out of the office searching for his little kitten. He wasn't in his classroom or in the Dean's office, he also searched the pets-playground and the library with no luck, he was turning to ran for the parking lot when he heard his pet's laugh. In a far corner walking together with another pet Shinobu laughed and giggled happily.

"You cheeky brat, here I'm getting anxious and worried for you and you're so fresh and happy with who knows what type of furball" growled Miyagi stomping "Shinobu what are you doing? We're going home" said Miyagi as calmly as he could.

"I'm not going back with you" responded Shinobu grabbing his friends hand and walking away, Miyagi felt a vein popping his nerves cracking "We have something to talk..."

"I don't have anything to talk with you" Shinobu cut Miyagi off, walking away, Miyagi felt his anger flaring like never, jealous, irritated, anxious and plainly angry at Shinobu's reaction. "Is it because of this?" Miyagi asked showing the collar, at the sight of it Shinobu flinched "You, don't go drawing conclusions out of nowhere..."

"Is not out of nowhere!" responded Shinobu feeling hot tears in his eyes "Risako-onee-san told me about her..." explained Shinobu feeling his heart sink "Even thought you don't take care of anything, you never separate from that photo, you never stop thinking about her..."

"It's just a collar" tried to say Miyagi worried about the kitten's trembling frame "If you're worrying about something that simple you're just a kitten"

"It's not!" responded Shinobu barely containing the tears. "stop saying that!" Shinobu screamed punching Miyagi hard on his head "For you they might be so simple but I can't ignore them, because no matter what, I'm... the only one in love, because it was from the beginning a one sided love and you only followed me because I forced it... but I don't know what to do anymore!" Shinobu cried his fists trembling so hard "I try to get better, be a good pet, try to gain your love but I don't know what to do, I don't know how to fight for a place in your heart!" letting the tears fall Shinobu cried bitterly "You don't really understand how much I love you..."

Taking him by his hand Miyagi pulled Shinobu "We're leaving" he said and dragged the poor kitten in to his car

"No you're nobody to order me! You're not my owner!" hissed Shinobu trying to sound angry and menacing, that hit Miyagi hard, making the vein in his forehead stand out even more, already inside the car he rolled down his window to speak with Shinobu's pet friend "don't worry he'll be with me for a while" and started the engine.

Leaving his friend behind Shinobu tried to open the door but Miyagi stopped him again, pulling him this time in to a passionate kiss. Long and searing they only stopped until breathing was necessary. Separating Miyagi saw Shinobu tremble but he also saw his blush, his ears were laid down softly and his tail undulated with pleasure, tapping the car door from time to time. Then Shinobu opened his eyes and Miyagi noticed the tears, locking the doors Miyagi resumed driving. "You'll come with me, I may not be your owner but you belong to me"

At hearing this Shinobu felt happier than ever, scowling at his own stupid happiness sat straight in his sit. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a place a little far from here"

-0-

Shinobu woke up slowly, at some point of the ride he had fallen asleep and Miyagi had carried him to the back of the car. He rubbed his eyes and his ears to help the waking up process, Miyagi appeared beside the car and opened the door.

"Come on, we have to walk a little" said Miyagi walking already, he had bought flowers Shinobu noticed, in his other hand the collar.

Moving forward Shinobu recognized the kind of place he was in, tombstones and one side and the other, statues and monuments of angels, archangels, the virgin Maria, among crosses and other figures. "_It's hers_" thought Shinobu looking straight to Miyagi's back, _what was he thinking? What was he feeling? Why would he bring him to this place of all places in the whole world?_

Then he stopped and he looked at her gravestone, her name, the name he had read in the pet-tag of the collar. "You must be kitting me! This is her tombstone right? What is it that you want bringing me here?!" exclaimed Shinobu voicing a small part of his doubts. As an answer Miyagi took Shinobu's hand in his and held it up in the air. "Sensei I love him" he said looking directly to the black marks of her beloveds sensei's name in the gray granite. "My mind has being so filled up with him that I forgot your anniversary, I'm sorry. I thought this would never happen, there was no way. After your death, painful as it was I tried to date, went out a lot but I was not able to give my heart, I tried even marrying but I couldn't forget about you and ended up divorcing. I thought I would always love you… but I'm sorry someone just appeared that is so especial to me. He's a nuisance, gets me on my nerves with all his mewling and hissing, he's the dumbest pet I have ever met, he gets me into trouble from little things like batting the water out of the water bowls making everyone slip and fall, to the biggest one being the tension with my boss, might lose my job one day, apart from him still being a kitten. But I have realized that he's the person, well, the being most important to me" Miyagi said and lowered to the ground to leave the flowers, a small breeze bringing the sweet smell of them up in to the sky. Painful memories floated in Miyagi's mind; fear, doubts, everything that came from loving again. "_Your words made me cry that time, just like today"_ thought Miyagi walking back to the car, feeling hot tears in the corner of his eyes. Shinobu followed a few feet away confused, sad yet happy, nervous and at the brink of panic.

_"How many years had I to wait for this wound to close?"_

In their way to a hotel Miyagi told Shinobu about his love story with sensei, how his parents had put her as his tutor, how he acted spoiled and stupid, like a brat. Because at the beginning he could not believe a pet would be a good tutor, but she grew on him, in his heart and when it happened he fell for her hard and deep. "I was so in love and I kept on repeating it over and over again, till the point of becoming insufferable"

"You were serious about her" responded Shinobu looking at the road, the hotel sign visible

"Ah… yes" Miyagi said smiling. When he parked the car Shinobu opened the door and stormed out walking away as far as he could, he's long legs making it easy for him to runaway.

"Shinobu what's wrong?" called Miyagi following him

"I think I can't be with you!" responded Shinobu trying not to turn around

"Didn't you hear me?"

"It's just that I can't fight against her!" cried Shinobu turning around, his eyes full of tears, "She gave you so many things, you lover so much and I… I can't even sustain myself. I'm not a good pet, I only cause you problems, since the beginning I imposed myself on you when you didn't want to, at the eyes of everyone I'm a problematic, egoistic, egocentric…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Miyagi trying to get Shinobu's attention, he retreated one step and closed his eyes, "But how can I behave like a grown up? How to stop being called a kitten?, they say my breed matures quickly but I don't feel it, how can I become better in something I don't understand?!" cried Shinobu trembling like a leaf, his tail listless, his ears so flat against his skull Miyagi felt like crying himself at the sight. "Calm down…" tried to say but Shinobu's ears pinned lower and he cried louder "How can I make you fall in love with me?!, it's the only thing I think all the time but I can't find an answer… everything I read or search, even with the vet's help and I know is willful and stupid but is the only thing I can do!... is it something I learn when I stop being kitten? When will I mature? How many years to that? How long do I need to be with you! To become your pet… to win you from her…. How can I fill out those 17 years of difference…"

"You want to separate yourself from me that badly?" asked Miyagi feeling a soft smile in his face, Shinobu looked smaller and fragile, trembling so hard, fighting with a hoarse voice to be heard by the love of his life "you don't right? So If you're that bothered about her I'll just forget her"

"No! I don't want that!" cried Shinobu his face colored with worry and fear

"But you just said…"

"It's not that, I don't want you to forget something so important…"

"Then what?"

"I understand, I do but I want you to love me… I'm willful I know, but I want to be more important to you, I want you to really love me not to TRY to love me" cried Shinobu giving emphasis to a painful word.

Miyagi sighed and chuckled not believing his life, looking at the crying kitten he smiled tenderly _"Even thought he assaults me he's weak, even thought he says way to much he blushes to the top of his perky ears, he's always thinking about me, only of me, how couldn't he not be the most important for me?"_

"Hey now, didn't you hear me? Didn't you hear ANYTHING I said? I said I love you, you're the most important for me, do you have a problem with that?" Miyagi exclaimed looking directly to Shinobu's eyes, at first he was stunned but seconds later a combination of cries and real yowls pured from Shinobu's thin lips, he tried hiding his face with his arms, his whole body trembling with the force of his cries, his tail fluffing up at the base every time he tried to regain his composure. Miyagi chuckled at that stepping forward one more time to embrace the kitten.

"Miyagi I love you" whispered Shinobu cuddling his round puffy nose against Miyagi's neck, inhaling deeply he sensed a mixture of cigarettes and cologne

"I know… I love you too" responded Miyagi pulling Shinobu out of the embrace to cup the kitten's face and press a gentle kiss to his lips, letting the sensations linger for a couple of blissfully seconds.

-0-

Back in the hotel Miyagi was barely able to restrain himself during the elevator ride and closing their room's door. Looking at the bedroom arrangement Shinobu blushed turning to face his lover "We're not going to need 2 beds?" he asked with caution and Miyagi smirked "No I want to have you closer to me" and again kissed the kitten, but the kiss was different, full with passion and desire. Craving for each other the space between became unbearable even if it was just a thin shirt or a sweater.

Taking Shinobu's shirt and sweater Miyagi continued on kissing and nipping moving lower to the kitten's collarbone. "wait Miyagi… Miyagi!" cried Shinobu feeling his mind tingling and starting to get numb, Miyagi stopped and searched for his beloveds eyes. "Are we really going to do it?"

"What are you asking?" asked Miyagi scowling, feeling his ears warm.

"Because you wouldn't touch me before… I thought" responded Shinobu timidly strong emotions shaking him as he was held tight against Miyagi's chest.

"Okay don't give me that look again please, I didn't want to hurt you, your wounds, the trauma you suffered so much…"

"I know, I'm not like her, I can't do the same things she did and it's going to take me longer too, but I want to belong to you, I want to be your only pet-lover"

"you already are, so don't worry that much and don't compare yourself" Miyagi smiling bent to kiss Shinobu full on his lips, sweet soft butterflies kisses turning kiss after kiss in long deep passionate kisses, leaving Shinobu weak on his knees, "Miyagi" he moaned and Miyagi smirked in response moving down to rain kisses to his chin, down to his neck and collarbone, sucking red the pale skin, then moving to one side to taste one shoulder, then the other and down, his hands trailing every place his lips left to warm and caress the patches of bitten skin. "you taste like chamomile" Miyagi chuckled and Shinobu felt like growling, yet unable when Miyagi lowered even more to nip and kiss all over his exposed torso, laving and sucking his pink nipples making them stand and harden. Moving his arms higher to caress his scalp and higher to his soft ears, rubbing the tip and pulling, rubbing and pressing down later on. "No Miyagi... don't"

"No? You want me to stop?" asked Miyagi moving his hands to stroke and massage him harder, the fabric of his pants becoming constrictive.

"No" moaned Shinobu feeling tears in the corner of his eyes, his hips shaking, thrusting.

"No no? You're not making any sense" laughed Miyagi, loving the way Shinobu's teary eyes searched for his in lust filled glares. "Don't worry, I won't stop" Miyagi said moving his arms down to hold Shinobu by his hips, unbuckling his jean and opening the zipper, "actually, I plan on moving forward" with that Miyagi pulled hard and down with the jean, literally tearing up the material away from the kittens legs. Said kitten mewled and blushed hard, "Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one"

"That's not the problem!" Shinobu tried to sit up to get his jeans from Miyagi's hand but the old professor would have none of it. Finishing taking off Shinobu's pants and underwear he threw the pieces away to the farthest corner and softly spread Shinobu's legs wide, "Do you want your jeans or do you want me?" he asked and Shinobu blushed even harder, his mouth opening and closing with no words in between.

"Thought so" Miyagi smirked for the Nth time that night, moving his hands from the kittens knees to his hips he rubbed and caressed, the skin was so soft and pale, he had never being with a male before but he thought there was no one more beautiful than Shinobu, there couldn't be, the world would end. "You're rather small" he teased and Shinobu cried, a warm hand was moving to inside of his thigh, ghostly touching his hard erection. "It's just that is too cold here!" Shinobu tried growling but it came out in gasps and a yowl of desperation that only made Miyagi chuckle even lower.

"Planned on doing it slowly kid but we might not be able to"

"Eh?"

Miyagi without warning took both calves and pushed both legs upward towards the kitten's chest, baring him completely to his hungry gaze. But Shinobu didn't had time to react, cause Miyagi continued his attack, one finger circling the puckered entrance, "Miyagi... no... what are you doing?" Shinobu's gasps were increasing, so Miyagi pressed his finger slowly, tapping the entrance every time a little harder, feeling the muscles contract against his finger. "Miyagiii" the sensitive skin started glisening on his own an a long forgotten information was broght back to him, _"Uke nekos auto lubricate" _He coulnd't hold back his wide grin pressing his digit in to twist and turn in search, making the kitten trash and moan. Easily he pulled the finger out and put another one, this time adjusting to rub against the higher wall, earning a long keening sound from Shinobu. A third finger was added and he took his painfully erect member using his other hand to stroke slowly up and down caressing the tip and pressing the base, coating it with its own precum.

Shinobu shrieked, shock and pleasure mingled in his voice, Miyagi looked at him, eyes locked, his tail fluffed and trembled with desire feeling the fingers stretching him, moving in and out, Miyagi's manhood pressing close. Looking at that reaction Miyagi smiled. "I think you're ready"

Pulling his fingers out Miyagi helped Shinobu turn around on to his belly . Grabbing carefully with one hand the base of Shinobu's tail he positioned himself, the other hand guiding, slowly he entered, trying hard to listen to his partners voice, his body language, to know when to stop. _"Slow, gentle... slow and gentle"_ he tried to remind himself, the hot cavern pressing and sucking him in making it hard on him.

"Agghh" the sensation at first was of pain and burn, Shinobu clenched his teeth and breathed in as deep as he could to relax his body. "Relax brat you're doing well, fuck... you're fantastic, just a little bit more, relax, you can do it, breath for me..." Miyagi waited caressing with his free hand Shinobu's back and tail, pulling it from the base, it had the reaction desired when Shinobu started moaning, pressing his hips against Miyagi's, his manhood again red and swelled with excitement.

"Just like that, fucking great Shinobu, so perfect" Bending Miyagi pressed his chest against Shinobu's back making him shiver and moan softly "I love you, Shinobu I love you" Miyagi said at his perky ears kissing it's shell. "Ahh... Miyagi... Miyagi" moaned Shinobu in response feeling his whole body react at Miyagi's words.

Taking this as a sign Miyagi started moving in a slow rhythmic pace, looking again for the bundle of nerves inside his young kitten. Pulling his tail when thrusting in Shinobu cried in bliss. "Ah, so there it is" purred Miyagi smirking and again he thrusted deep and high pulling from the base of his tail. "No Miyagi!... I can't!... I won't... last!" cried Shinobu barely able to formulate sentences. This only made Miyagi smirk wider and moving his other hand to Shinobu's shaft he started stroking it in sync with his thrust.

Shinobu's crie became louder, mixed with a low deep purr and small vocal chirps whenever Miyagi pulled so sweetly at his tail. The rhythm increasing, the sensations getting stronger to resist, coming in broader waves of maddening pleasure. "I can't Miyagi... I... Miyagiiii!" cried Shinobu convulsing in his orgasm. Following his instinct Miyagi bent once more and founding a nice patch of creamy soft skin he bite him hard, sucking and lavishing with kisses the harsh wound. At this Shinobu shrieked again, contracting his muscled making Miyagi gasp and moan cumming.

- 0 -

Coming down from his high Miyagi pulled out and laid carefully beside the kitten, kissing and licking clean the red marks of his brand in Shinobu's shoulder.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu tried to open his eyes, big tears at the corners

"It's okay, sleep" whispered Miyagi embracing him from his back and closing his own eyes.

"I love you" said Shinobu snuggling closer to his lover. Miyagi smiled tenderly in response "I know... from the beginning I knew. I love you too"

_I don't believe in destiny. Because I thought it was basically one coincidence after another, but if that encounter becomes from one causality in to a need, and that is destiny, than I can believe in that"_

Author's note: So, don't hate me... this chapter is really good right? you love it right? hope you do, the good stuff is yet to come... so... keep on reading.. love you all, please keep on reading and reviewing, it gives my poor heart beating. Love you!


End file.
